The Story of Two Heroes
by wisegirl502
Summary: Elizabeth and Luke have finally sorted out their love issues. But what happens when Elizabeth feels something is wrong with Luke? And what happens when the new kid is the child of the Great Prophecy? Rated T for MINOR cussing in Greek and English .
1. The Newbie

**Okay, sorry this story took so long to put up everyone! I was editing another story and then I had tons to do and so I finally was able to put this together. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: The Newbie

**Elizabeth's POV**

"Luke!" I yelled as I ran towards Half-Blood Hill. I saw a figure carrying the familiar satyr Grover down the hill. Luke reached me and we bolted to the infirmary. The figure reached the infirmary as Luke and I still ran towards them. Chiron and Annabeth were already there. They were whispering something and then Chiron picked up the boy that had dragged Grover down the hill and into the infirmary. Annabeth followed, supporting Grover while Argus stood watch at the door. Luke and I reached the door in less than thirty seconds.

"Argus, can we go in?" Luke asked. Argus shook his head.

"Please Argus?" I begged.

"Let them in, Argus," Chiron shouted from inside. Argus moved aside and we entered. We walked over to the bed where the beat up figure of a twelve year old boy lay.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"He fought the Minotaur," Chiron answered.

"And he survived? Damn," Luke looked kind of surprised.

"What's his name?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy Jackson," Chiron replied. I stared at the boy, he seemed so familiar. And then it hit me.

"I know him," I said.

"What do you mean?" Chiron asked instantly.

"I met him at this candy store. His mom worked there. It was on a weekend and he was browsing through the candy, mostly the blue stuff. I started talking to him and he was pretty nice. In fact, I spent the whole day with him."

"How long ago was that?"

"A year or two ago, but he looks the same. Taller, but the same," I replied.

"Did you know he was a demigod?"

"No, I had no clue, although come to think of it, his mom did seem very protective of him."

"I could imagine. Now, Luke, Elizabeth, go back to your posts. Annabeth, help me take care of Percy," Chiron ordered.

"Yes, sir," Luke said. We bowed to Chiron and left. We left the infirmary and walked back to the lake.

"Do you think he will be okay?" I asked. Luke took a hold of my hand.

"He'll be fine. Chiron and Annabeth will take good care of him," Luke assured me, kissing me on the cheek.

"I sure hope you're right. He's so sweet. You'll like him," I smiled.

"If you like him, I like him."

We walked around in a comfortable silence until Connor and Travis came to and switched post duty with us.

**Luke's POV**

Two days had passed and Percy still hadn't woken up. Elizabeth was getting restless and I wasn't able to convince her that he was going to be okay. I finished with my sword fighting lesson and headed back to the Hermes cabin. Gods, how I hated it there. It was so cramped and loud. The only thing that I liked about it was that Elizabeth was there and she slept in the bed right next to me. I took off my armor and started picking up around my area. Unlike most Hermes kids, I liked to be neat.

"Hey, Luke," Elizabeth greeted me as she walked in. She had grown up a lot over the past five summers. She seemed wiser, smarter, and above all else, more beautiful. She was wearing dark denim short shorts and a red shirt that was ruffled at the hem. She looked drop-dead gorgeous as always.

"Hey, beautiful," I answered, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Everyone knew Elizabeth and I were dating so I didn't really care kissing her in front of them.

"Has Annabeth told you anything on Percy?"

"No, not yet. I'm sure he'll be fine," I tried reassuring her for the thousandth time.

"She won't tell me jack about him. I swear she's doing that on purpose. I don't know what the hell I ever did to her but she hates my guts," Elizabeth muttered.

"She doesn't hate you," I sat down next to her on her bed.

"Oh yes she does," Elizabeth said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Every time she looks at me, she gives me the evil eye the 'I'm going to kill you if you come near me' look."

"I've never noticed."

"She doesn't do it around you."

"Why not?"

"You really expect me to answer that?"

"No," I smiled. I nudged her with my shoulder and she nudged back. Elizabeth rested her head on my shoulder when the door swung open. The light from outside was blocked by Chiron in centaur form and next to him was Annabeth and the black haired boy.

"Percy…" I heard Elizabeth murmur. I felt a sudden twinge of jealousy but quickly pushed it away.

"Hello, everyone," Chiron greeted us. We all bowed to the centaur. Then I went up to the door, followed by Elizabeth. She was technically the other leader of the Hermes cabin.

"Hello, Luke. I would like you to meet Percy Jackson." Chiron turned to the black haired boy. "I'll leave you to become acquainted."

Chiron left and the black haired boy stared a little nervously at us, although more in awe at Elizabeth.

"Hey, Percy. I'm Luke," I smiled, holding out my hand. He shook it firmly. "Welcome to Cabin Eleven."

"Thanks," Percy said.

"Well, go in," I heard Annabeth whisper. Percy stepped into the cabin and tripped. There were a few snickers from the kids but I ignored them.

"Hey, Percy. I'm Elizabeth," Elizabeth smiled.

"Nice to meet you. You seem familiar… do I know you?" Percy inquired.

"I met you at the candy store your mom works at. It was about a year or two ago."

"Oh yeah! I remember that day!" Percy chuckled. Elizabeth grinned.

"You'll be sleeping on the floor since all the beds are taken." I walked to the sleeping bag on the floor. Percy was in the process of putting his Minotaur horn on the bed, hesitated, and then held onto it firmly. It was a smart move considering the company he was in.

**Elizabeth's POV**

Luke left to go get some supplies for Percy while I dug through my hidden candy stash in my suitcase to find some blue candy. I pulled out some blue jellybeans and brought them over to him.

"Thanks!" Percy exclaimed shyly.

"No problem. If you want anymore, let me know. I have a hidden stash in my suitcase," I grinned slyly. "Listen, I have to go but Luke should be back in a minute. If you have any questions, ask him."

"Okay, thanks Elizabeth," Percy said with a sad smile.

"No problem. See you at dinner." I left the cabin and passed Luke on the way. He was on his way to get stuff for Percy.

"Hey, Percy is really down. I think it is because of his mom. See what you can do to cheer him up," I told him.

"I'll see what I can do," Luke replied. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay." Luke kissed me before heading back to the camp's store. Maybe I had been imagining he had been acting weirdly the past few days. I pushed the thought away from my mind. If something was bothering Luke, he would tell me. I just had to wait.

I walked past the bathroom and heard an explosion… like the toilets were suddenly like volcanoes? I ran to the bathroom to find Clarisse and her friends and Annabeth soaking wet with sewage water, and it didn't smell that nice. The only dry spot was where Percy was, right next to the toilet. He was completely dry. Percy and I made eye contact and I couldn't help but grin.

"Way to go Percy. Clarisse, I hope you know you deserved that," I told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up, Barbie," Clarisse muttered. "We'll pulverize you at the next Capture the Flag game."

**Percy's POV**

Elizabeth got a sly smirk on her face. Remind me to never get in a fight with her because she looks like she could whip my butt at anything at anyplace with a blindfold with her hands tied behind her back.

"You. Wish," Elizabeth said, the sly smile still on her face. Unlike Clarisse had when she was threatening Annabeth, Elizabeth didn't show any sign that she doubted her team would win, and with the look on her face, I had a feeling that she was right. Clarisse cowered a little.

"We'll see about that," Clarisse said, straightening up. Elizabeth just laughed.

"I'll go get the plumber," Elizabeth said almost like she had just realized that the bathroom was covered in guck. She left all of us in the room.

"How did you…" Annabeth started.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. We walked out of the bathroom and past Clarisse and her friends.

"You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead," Clarisse snarled.

"You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth," I taunted. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do but I couldn't help myself. Clarisse started towards me but her friends pulled her back down. I turned to Annabeth and she was staring at me. I could just tell the gears were working in her head.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'm thinking I want you on my team for capture the flag."

**Luke's POV**

I walked into the Hermes cabin and gave Percy his stuff. He smelled strangely of toilet water but I decided not to mention that.

"Found you a sleeping bag," I said, handing him a sleeping bag. "And here, I stole some toiletries from the camp store."

"Thanks Luke," Percy replied, looking like he wondering if I had been telling the truth about stealing the stuff. That was a complete lie… sort of.

He was finishing off some blue jelly beans and I could tell he was enjoying every second of him.

"No prob. I see Elizabeth has already given you a welcome gift," I joked. Percy nodded and his once solemn face brightened up a little at the mention of Elizabeth. I sat down next to him, leaned against the wall and we started talking. "Tough first day?"

"I don't belong here. I don't even believe in gods."

"Yeah, that's how we all started. Once you start believing in them? It doesn't get any easier," I told him bitterly. My father had done nothing to help me in my life.

"So your dad is Hermes?" Percy inquired. I pulled out my pocket knife to scrape some dirt off my shoe. Percy's eyes widened a little and I think he thought I was going to gut him.

"Yeah, Hermes."

"The wing-footed messenger guy?"

"That's him. Messengers. Medicine. Travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors," I told him casually. I tried to act like it didn't bug me when in truth, it did. Why couldn't the Gods take one second out of their day to claim their kid? They're immortal, it wouldn't hurt them.

"You ever meet you dad?"

"Once." It was all I said. I really didn't want to go to that subject. The only people that knew what had happened were Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and Elizabeth. Thalia was dead, Annabeth and Grover only knew some of it. Elizabeth knew everything. I had told her last year. She had been sympathetic, knew when to talk and when to listen. She knew what to say at what time. I loved her. I loved her more than anything in the world. Elizabeth was the closest thing I had to family besides Annabeth. Annabeth was like my little sister although I wondered if she would like that title.

I looked up at Percy and managed to smile. "Don't worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family, right? We can take care of each other."

"Clarisse, from Ares was joking about me being Big-Three material. Then Annabeth… twice she said I might be 'the one.' She said I should talk to the Oracle. What was that all about?"

"I hate prophecies," I muttered, closing my switchblade.

"What do you mean?"

Let's just say I messed things up for everybody else. Last year, ever since my trip to the Garden of the Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn't allowed any more quests. Annabeth's been dying to get out into the world. She pestered Chiron so much he finally told her he already knew her fate. He'd had a prophecy from the Oracle. He wouldn't tell her the whole thing, but he said Annabeth wasn't destined to go on a quest yet. She had to wait until… somebody special came to the camp."

"Somebody special?"

"Don't worry about it, kid," I said. "Annabeth wants to think that every new camper who comes through here is the omen she's been waiting for. Now, come on, it's dinner time."

The horn sounded and we all stood up. I didn't know where Elizabeth was, she should be here. "Eleven, fall in!"

"I'm here!" Elizabeth came bursting through the door, almost running into me. Her hair was wind-blown, giving her a movie-star effect.

"There you are. Where were you?" I smiled.

"Uh, problem with the bathroom. The toilets exploded," She held back a grin as she peered behind me. I looked behind me and found her gaze lingering on Percy, who was turning a bright red. He had had something to do with the toilets exploding, I was positive. "Anyway, I had to go find the plumber and then he was completely drunk so I had to convince Mr. D to get him over his hangover long enough to fix the toilets, and that was a pain in the _gáidaros_," Elizabeth explained quickly.

"You're the only person besides his sons and the Big-Three that can get him to do something," I complimented with a smile. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and we received a few whistles but we ignored them. We were used to it by now. I think they always expected us to do something more but we never would do any more than a quick kiss on the lips on cheek. Elizabeth stood behind me and we walked out of the cabin.

**Elizabeth's POV**

We walked to the dining pavilion and after making an offering to the Gods and after cramming onto the bench, I was finally settled in right next to Luke. Percy was on the other side of him, his butt halfway off the bench.

The barbecue was delicious as always and when we were finished and stuffed to the bone, we headed to the amphitheater where we sang and ate marshmallows. It was just like any other day at camp. Percy looked a little more relaxed I noticed which made me feel better. He had had a rough first day.

The fire was bright yellow and at least fifteen feet in the air, but there was something that was unsettling about this fire. In the very middle, there was the tiniest black flame, which usually meant great sadness or danger. It was puzzling.

"You okay?" Luke nudged me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. I leaned my head on his shoulder and blocked out the feeling that something was terribly, horribly wrong.

Once the camp fire was over, we all went back to our cabins. Percy fell asleep immediately and once my head hit the pillow, so did I.

Okay, Percy's god parent had me stumped, and I was usually good at the guessing game. He sucked at archery, sucked at the forge, excelled at canoeing, and was really good at sword fighting. I knew it was insane to even think this but maybe his father was Poseidon. Poseidon was awesome at any water sport, and was surprisingly good at sword fighting. Percy's first sword-fighting lesson, he defeated Luke, just like I had defeated Will when I first fought him. Oh, by the way, Will, if you're wondering, is still dating Fi. Will was doing a project for college so he would be coming later in the summer. Fi was halfway across the world in China traveling.

It was finally Friday, and time for the first capture the flag game. Now, mind you, this isn't like most capture the flag. We use flags and we run and try to capture the other team's flag, but we are able to use any magical item we want. For example, Annabeth has a cap of invisibility, so she can use that. Clarisse has an electric spear and she can use that. You get the idea. Oh, and we also use swords and shields.

Anyway, the Hermes cabin was allies with the Athena cabin. Annabeth was leader of the Athena cabin and after everything she's been through, I know why. I had three reasons she had chosen the Hermes cabin: 1) Luke because she liked him, 2) Percy because, well, I don't know, and 3) We were the biggest cabin. I was to run with Luke and capture the flag. I didn't really hear what her part was because I was thinking about how Luke and I were going to do this without being captured. However, when she got to Percy, I listened. She stationed him by the creek. I knew what she was doing. Clarisse would go after Percy because he had humiliated her and she would want revenge. She would forget all about capturing the flag and well, demolish Percy. I wasn't too keen on the idea but I didn't say anything.

Annabeth showed Percy where he was to stand and then we left him by himself, which I felt bad about. The poor kid was new and we had just set him as bait. Wonderful.

The conch sounded and we ran towards the enemy territory. Some Ares kids were already coming towards me and Luke but our guards made a distraction so Luke and I could slip past them and go to the flag. It was easy. Luke and I reached the flag, made quick work of the Hephaestus kids, and we ran back to our territory. Our team members were cheering and I glimpsed at Percy and some Ares kids surrounding him, most of them on the ground. Luke and I were surrounded from our teammates, cheering, when a growl sounded near Percy. I instantly ran towards him with my sword and shield ready.

A hellhound jumped towards Percy and landed on top of him. I heard myself yell out his name. I threw my sword at the hellhound as it was bombarded with arrows. The hellhound disappeared and Percy was left. He stood up with bloody scratches down his chest. But what I saw stunned me. The _water_ was _healing him_.

"_Ach skatá_," I muttered. Luke looked at me in surprise. I just shrugged. This wasn't good. Percy couldn't be, I mean, I had guessed he could be his parent but if that were true then that meant that the Great Prophecy was about to come true.

My instincts were right. A trident with a green halo surrounding it appeared above Percy's head.

"_Kai páli, ach skatá_," I murmured, kneeling in front of Percy.

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

"My father?" Percy inquired, looking completely bewildered and confused. He had no idea how serious this was.

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."


	2. The Quest

**Hi everyone! Here's the second chapter (obviously) and I hope you like! Pretty much, I'm setting the plot as I go along. I don't have like a big butt spider-web plot of how this story is going to go, so in a nutshell, I'm winging this :) Please please please please please review!**

Chapter 2: The Quest

Chiron moved Percy to cabin three, a.k.a. Poseidon's cabin, the next morning. I felt so bad for Percy! He had finally started to fit in and now he was back to being the freak.

Also, the bad feeling I had been having forever was at its peak. It was so bad that I was getting headaches from it. Luke was starting to notice it and was worried about me. I hated making him worry so whenever he was around me, I acted like I was fine, although it made the headache worse and then I would go to bed and sleep whenever I could.

On top of all that, I was applying for colleges and that was a pain in my demigod butt. I had applied for a lot and I had been accepted to all of them. My main choices were Colorado State University and Yale (which I had been amazingly been accepted to). I wanted to go to CSU because I missed Colorado but I wanted to go to Yale because it was close to Camp Half-Blood.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked as he came into the Hermes cabin. He had just come from teaching a sword fighting class. Luke came over and sat down on the bed behind me because all the acceptance letters were in front of me.

"Looking through my acceptance letters. I didn't think so many people would accept me," I said, looking at the acceptance letters from Yale and CSU.

"Where are you thinking about going?" Luke asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"I can't choose between CSU and Yale," I replied, leaning my head up against his shoulder.

"Why?"

"I want to go to CSU because it's in Colorado, it is safe, and I miss Colorado really badly. On the other hand, it's so far away from camp. I want to go to Yale because it is an amazing education and it's close to camp, but it's a really dangerous area," I sighed.

"I would rather you be far away and safe than close by and in danger."

"That was very deep," I grinned.

"Hey, underneath these good looks, I have a brain," Luke joked.

"You could've fooled me!"

"Hey!" Luke laughed. I turned my head to look at him and kissed him.

"You forgive me?" I whispered with a teasing smile.

"I was never mad at you in the first place," Luke replied, kissing me again.

"I have an archery lesson in five minutes, I should get going," I said, standing up.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Okay," Luke sighed with a smile. "I'll see you later. I'm going to go to the sword fighting arena so I'll walk with you to target practice."

We walked out the door and towards the target practice arena. Luke's hand was intertwined with mine and we were in a comfortable silence. We had these moments where we were both lost in our own thoughts. My mind was a labyrinth that I got completely lost in and it took a lot to break through it.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" Luke was waving his hand in front of my face. Hey, what did I tell you? It takes a lot to break through my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said, shaking my head.

"Sometimes I wonder what you're thinking that makes you get so far away." Luke pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"If you did, you'd get lost," I teased. "I'll see you later."

"I'll hold that to you," Luke grinned. He hugged me goodbye and left me to my archery lesson.

**Andy's POV**

Something was seriously wrong with Elizabeth. She was quieter than usual and she's almost never quiet. I decided I needed to confront her about it. Archery practice was the perfect time. I strung bow and aimed at the target.

"Hey, Elizabeth," I greeted her cheerily.

"Hey, Andy. How are you?" Elizabeth replied sweetly.

"I'm good, you?"

"Tired," Elizabeth chuckled good-naturedly.

"Are you sure that's all?" I prodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?" Elizabeth notched an arrow and aimed at the target. She released the arrow and it hit straight on the bulls-eye.

"I don't know. It just seems like something's wrong."

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Elizabeth turned to me.

"Again, I don't know. Seriously, I know something's wrong with you. What is it?"

"How do I explain that I have a feeling that something bad has happened on Olympus and it is giving major migraines and that I think my boyfriend is hiding something but I don't know what?" Elizabeth ranted quietly. So something had been bothering her!

"What do you think is wrong?"

"How the hell should I know? I've asked Chiron if anything was wrong but he wouldn't tell me jack and now it's giving me headaches because the feeling is getting worse and worse and then something is bothering Luke and I don't know what the hell it is. I keep waiting for him to tell me but he isn't showing any signs of telling me what it is and I don't want to ask him because I don't want to bother him about it but I'm worried about him. He's been acting differently, too," Elizabeth ranted even more. She stopped her tirade and looked at me with a tired smile. "You probably don't want to hear all my problems."

"No, I was worried about you. I could tell something was wrong," I told her.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, I just know you."

"Oh, well, that's very true."

"Do you want me to talk to Luke?"

"No, it's okay. I don't want to seem like the suspicious girlfriend type. He'll tell me when he wants to tell me," Elizabeth assured me.

"Well if I can help then let me know because I hate it when you're upset."

"Thanks Andy," Elizabeth smiled.

"Anytime," I answered.

We didn't speak anymore after that, we focused on archery. Elizabeth was hitting her target almost every time. I think it was she getting her frustration out.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I finished with my archery lesson and walked to the sword-fighting arena, where I passed Percy. He looked surprisingly thoughtful. He didn't strike me as the thoughtful type.

"Hey Perce, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just got a quest."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. Annabeth and Grover are going with me," Percy said. I was kind of disappointed I wasn't going but I had other things to worry about.

"Good, Annabeth and Grover are good choices," I assured him.

"Thanks."

"If you need anything, let me know. I'm an expert on quests."

"You are?"

"Well, at the doing really stupid things to save my butt or a friend's butt."

"Like what? I don't think you can top blowing up a school bus on accident. Well, that wasn't really to save anyone, it just… happened," Percy grinned.

"Try jumping off of Niagara Falls," I smiled.

"Okay, yeah, that tops mine."

"Oh, and try dancing with a Lastrygonian."

"What?"

"Hey, I didn't know I was a demigod then and Luke saved me from him so…"

"You and Luke are close, aren't you?"

"You could say that," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Oh, that makes sense," Percy said.

"Well, I'll see you later. If you need any help, let me know," I told him. I waved goodbye and left to go to the sword-fighting arena where I was hoping Luke would still be there. He was. He was fighting a kid from Ares with an audience watching intently. Luke made quick work of him. The Ares kid ended up on the ground with Luke's sword pointed at his chest. Luke helped him up and twirled his sword, looking for another opponent.

"Who's next?" Luke asked the crowd. No one came forward.

"I'll take you," I answered, stepping forward. Luke turned my way and grinned. I took out my sword, _Cyclone_, and got ready to fight.

"Elizabeth!" Chiron came through the crowd. I, along with everyone else, bowed respectfully to Chiron.

"Yes sir?" I questioned.

"Come with me. I need to speak with you," Chiron ordered. There was something in his voice that told me not to question him in front of everyone.

"Yes sir." I made _Cyclone_ turn back into a bracelet and followed Chiron.

_What's going on?_ Luke's voice entered my mind. We never had been able to figure out why we were able to use our Empathy link to communicate when we were both awake because usually, one person had to be asleep to communicate with the other.

_I have no clue._ I replied.

_If you're in trouble or in danger in anyway, remember your necklace._ Luke reminded me. My hand absently went to my amethyst necklace. Luke had given it to me for my sixteenth birthday. If I pressed the amethyst, it would alert Luke that he needed to contact me immediately.

_I will_. I replied.

Chiron and I finally reached the Big House. We walked in.

"Now, what I'm about to tell you is highly classified. You can't even tell Luke," Chiron said firmly.

"I understand sir," I replied.

"I know you came to me after the winter solstice because you felt like something was wrong on Olympus. I told you that everything was fine, but you were right. Something has happened."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"Zeus's master lightning bolt has been stolen."

"Daaaaamn…" I said. "Who did it? Because I know it wasn't Percy."

"That's what the visitor upstairs wants you to find out."

"There's a visitor upstairs? Who is it?"

"Go up the stairs and enter the first room on the right," Chiron told me with a serious look.

"Um, would you mind telling me who it is?" I inquired. Chiron just looked at me. "Right, I'm on my way."

I went up the stairs and opened the first door on the right. I walked in and stopped short. A tall man was staring out the window at a person passing by. The only person that he would be able to see clearly was Percy.

"Poseidon?"


	3. I Feel like a Spy

**Did you like my cliff-hanger at the end of Chapter 2? Haha, I'm sorry if you didn't. **

**In other news, I ran into a pole today in front of two smokin' hot guys (that happen to be identical twins) and I'm not sure how this applies to this story at all but I thought that was something you could laugh at :) I know my friend did and so did I! **

**I'm not sure how long this story will be. I know it will probably be more than twenty chapters like **_**A Tale of Two Heroes**_** was, but I'm not sure if it will be longer.**

**One more thing, sorry if this chapter took forever to put up but I think I got a virus on my computer and now it's being all screwy with me and it's making me ****ü****ber mad! (yes, I just used the word '****ü****ber').**

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 3: I Feel like a Spy

"Elizabeth!" Poseidon greeted me with a smile as warm as the Caribbean Sea.

"Um, hi," I replied oh so brilliantly.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," Poseidon said,

"Ya think?"

"Please, sit down. This might be, uh, lengthy."

"I prefer to stand."

"Okay. Well, I'll get straight to the point. Do you believe Percy stole the lightning bolt?" Poseidon inquired seriously.

"No, of course not. He didn't even know he was a demigod until like a week ago. How could he have stolen the lightning bolt if he didn't know that the gods exist and if he didn't even know who he really was?"

"I tried making the same point with Zeus but he seems determined to blame Percy and I have no idea how he's making sense of the preposterous idea," Poseidon muttered.

"Um, did you just come here to rant to me about Zeus being an idiot?" I asked. Thunder rolled in the distance. "Sorry Zeus!"

"Please, insult him as much as you like. If he tries to harm you, I'll protect you."

"Thanks… I think."

"The reason I came here is to ask a favor of you. I assume Chiron has told you that this is top secret, not even your husband-"

"Poseidon!" I yelled taken aback. "He's just my boyfriend! He is not my husband!"

"With the way you two act, you might as well be," Poseidon grinned mischievously that reminded me so much of Percy it was scary.

"Don't turn me into a dolphin for saying this but shut up!"

"I won't. Anyway, you can't even tell your _boyfriend_ what I'm about to ask of you. Mind you, what I'm about to ask you could be potentially dangerous."

"I'm listening…"

"I need you to find out who is framing Percy for the theft."

"Wait, you're asking me to find a person that stole Zeus's master bolt?"

"Yes."

"And that same person was able to sneak past the gods?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Do you know you're _freaking insane_?" I exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Poseidon looked taken aback by my outburst. Well, it probably hadn't been the smartest thing for me to do.

"Okay. You want _me_ to a find a person that stole _Zeus's master bolt_ from right under the _gods' _nose. Yeah, that makes perfect sense," I mumbled.

"Elizabeth, you're the only person I trust with this mission. I can't trust anyone else," Poseidon told me. It almost seemed like he was begging me.

"I'll do it, but because it's to help Percy. Where do I even start though?" I inquired.

"Here, this is something I found from the crime scene." Poseidon pulled something from his Bermuda shorts. He handed it to me and I stared at it.

"A button? You want me to find out who is framing Percy by using… a button?"

"I know it's not much to go by, but-"

"Not much to go by? I think that's a bit of an understatement."

"Can you do it?"

"Never said I couldn't. I mean there's only like three trillion buttons in the world, but you're in luck because we can narrow it down to demigods, which narrows it down to about one million buttons and we can narrow it down to about five hundred thousand because this button is from Aeropostale."

"See why I chose you?"

"No, but okay."

"Well, I have a feeling you'll figure it out," Poseidon said, walking over to me and putting his hands on my shoulders. "I'm counting on you."

"Great, I have one of the most powerful people in the modern world counting on me to prove his son is innocent. No pressure."

"You'll do fine Elizabeth. Iris-message me if you find anything," Poseidon said. "Now, I must go before my wife begins to wonder where I am."

"Okay, I'll let you know if I have any big breaks. Man, I feel like a spy." I turned around and as I was about to open the door, turned around to face Poseidon again, but he was gone, leaving only the smell of the ocean.

I walked downstairs and out to the balcony. I sat on the railing and turned the button over in my hand. How the hell was I going to figure out who this belonged to?

"Hey, beautiful." Luke walked up to me and sat on the rail with me.

"Hey, handsome," I smiled.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, sliding the button back into my pocket. "Chiron was wondering if I was okay. I guess someone told him that I was having headaches."

"You were having headaches?" Luke questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, but I'm fine," I assured him.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've given you some Aleve or Advil or Nyquil," Luke said.

"Trust me, you don't want to see me with Nyquil… thanks though, but they weren't that bad," I told him even though it was a complete lie.

"Yes they were. Elizabeth, you should know by now that I know you too well and that I know when you're lying," Luke pointed out.

"Okay, okay, they were bad, but seriously, they're fine now," I protested.

"I believe you. Come on, dinner's going to be ready in thirty minutes and I need to find Connor and Travis, they're in trouble with Chiron… again." Luke hopped off of the rail and held his hand out for me. I grasped it and hopped down. We walked back to the Hermes cabin in a comfortable silence.

"Hi!" Someone tackled us from behind and we fell to the ground in a heap.

"What the hell?" Luke flipped over and his face went from anger to happiness. I turned over to see what he was looking at.

"FI!" I exclaimed, scrambling up to hug my best friend.

"ELIZABETH!" Fi shouted. We hugged each other tightly.

"Oh my gods! How have you been? How was China?" I asked.

"It was amazing!" Fi replied merrily.

"Hey Elizabeth!" A male said behind me. I turned around and there was Will, standing with his arms outstretched. He grinned at me and said, "What? No hug?"

"Will!" I yelled as I ran into his arms. He lifted me up and swung me around.

"How are you?"

"I'm great!" I answered. "Boy, have you two missed a lot!"

"What have we missed?" Fi inquired.

"We have a new camper," Luke announced.

"So? We get a lot of new campers," Will shrugged, looking confused.

"This camper is different. He's in cabin three," I told them. Fi and Will's eyes got huge.

"What?" The shouted together.

"Yeah, he's a son of Poseidon. His name is Percy, Percy Jackson," Luke explained.

"He's going on a quest tomorrow," I added.

"With whom?" Will questioned curiously.

"Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood," I said.

"Dude! I want to meet this person!" Fi begged.

"Come on, Luke and I will introduce you two to him." Luke and I turned around and Fi and Will followed us to the Poseidon cabin. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" The muffled response said. I opened the door and walked in, followed by everyone else.

"Hey Percy," I smiled.

"Hey Elizabeth, hey Luke," Percy greeted.

"Percy, this is Will Hunter and Fiona Wright, but call her Fi," I introduced.

"Hey guys," Percy waved.

"Hey Percy," Will greeted.

"Hiya Percy," Fi said cheerily. Percy looked at me with a small smirk.

_She's very…hyper_. I thought, trying to telepathically send that to Percy. He looked at me and nodded.

_ I see_. Percy's voice entered my mind. It took all my will power to not fall to the floor in shock.

_Are you okay Elizabeth?_ Luke's voice asked me in my mind.

_Yeah, stomachache._ I replied. Luke put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I didn't protest because to tell you the truth, the only time I truly feel safe is when I'm with him. Yeah, yeah, I know that sounds corny but hey, I speak the truth… usually.

"Well, good luck on your quest," Will said.

"Thanks Will," Percy replied.

"See you later Percy," I waved goodbye.

"See ya Elizabeth," Percy smiled. The four of us walked out of the Poseidon cabin and walked to the forest.

**Will's POV**

Man, was I glad to be back at camp! It was great seeing Elizabeth and Luke again! They acted like they were husband and wife, not boyfriend and girlfriend, just saying. They are damn near inseparable. Anyway, today was the day that Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were leaving for their quest. I ran up the hill with Luke and Elizabeth and Fi to catch Percy before he left. Luke wanted to give Percy something.

"Percy!" Luke shouted as we neared the top of the hill. Percy looked at us with a confused look. We finally reached him. Luke handed him the pair of sneakers he had been carrying. "Here, they're flying shoes, in case you need them."

"Thanks Luke!" Percy exclaimed, examining the shoes.

"No problem." Luke patted Percy on the back and Elizabeth hugged him goodbye.

"Be careful," Elizabeth whispered so quietly, I had to strain to hear her.

"I will," Percy replied quietly. She let go and with one final wave, we went back down the hill, already anxiously waiting to know if Percy would come back.


	4. I Hate Waiting

**So, fourth chapter of a different story of mine is up so now it's time for one for this story! Ironically, it is also the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4: I Hate Waiting

So, it's only been a few days since I got _my_ quest from Poseidon and since Percy left on _his_ quest. I was getting frustrated with the button because I couldn't narrow it down to anybody and Percy hadn't made any contact with camp in for freaking ever!

And, to top it all off, Luke was distancing himself from me, which was worrying me.

I was sitting on the rail of the Big House looking over Camp Half-Blood. The water of Long Island Sound glittered like jewels in the evening sun while campers ran around everywhere doing this and that and waiting for dinner.

"What are you doing here Elizabeth?" Someone put their hands on my waist and scared the hell out of me. I jumped and if it hadn't been for the person holding onto me, I would've fallen off the rail.

"Good gods Luke! Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I thought you knew I was coming," He apologized.

"It's okay."

"I had to break up another fight," Luke said grimly.

"Another one?"

"Yep, another one. These kids just love this taking sides stuff."

"Seriously. They're like a bunch of dogs."

"So what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him.

"You've been acting distant."

"Huh, and here I was thinking you were acting distant."

"I have? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I don't want to be that girlfriend that has to know what you're doing at every minute of the day and I don't know, I don't want to be too clingy."

"You've never been clingy. And if I've been acting distant, it's because this week is the week that Thalia…"

"Died," I finished, knowing how hard it was for him to say it. I always wondered what would've happened if Thalia had never died and if Luke and I would be dating.

"You're thinking about what would've happened if Thalia was alive, aren't you?"

"Okay, how did you know that?"

"Because you're faced was scrunched up and you do that when you're thinking about what could've happened."

"It's creepy how well you know me."

"Okay, I kinda entered your thoughts too," Luke admitted.

"Luke!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I don't know; I've just been worried about you lately. You've been quieter ever since Percy came to camp. Did he do something to you?"

"What? No! He didn't do anything. It's just that I'm worried about him. He's barely had any training and he's already on a quest. It took me three years to go on my first quest," I replied.

"He's a good fighter, and he has Annabeth and Grover with him."

"I know but still…"

"Gah!" Luke jumped. His sword had elongated and had nearly cut off my hand.  
>"Whoa!" I yelled, jumping off of the rail like a ninja.<p>

"Elizabeth! Are you okay?" Luke asked immediately.

"Yeah, I'm fine, a little spooked but fine."

"I'm so sorry! I don't know why that happened!"

"It's fine; just try not to kill me."

"You know I would never do that," Luke looked hurt.

"I know, I was teasing you!" I laughed.

"Oh! I so knew that!" Luke said.

"Uh huh, sure you did," I said, raising an eyebrow at him. I walked back to the railing and we leaned on it.

"It's so pretty," I said, looking out at the camp.

"Yeah," He agreed quietly. We just stared out at the camp.

"Luke!" A familiar voice shouted. "Elizabeth!"

Luke and I turned around and both of our eyes got huge! Barely three feet in front of me was Percy with Annabeth behind him.

"Percy!" We shouted simultaneously. Annabeth was behind Percy but I couldn't see Grover.

"Is that Annabeth, too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?" Luke asked.

"We're… uh… fine," Annabeth stammered. She so liked Luke, it was so obvious. I wondered if he knew it. "We thought- Chiron-I mean-"

"He's down at the cabins," Luke replied, his smile fading quickly away. "We're having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?"

"I'm right here," Grover said, stepping into view. "What kind of issues?"

Just then, music came blasting into the background.

"Chiron had to- what's that noise?" Luke yelled.

"I'll take care of it! Annabeth shouted back, looking somewhat relieved. "Grover, come on!"

"What? But-" Grover started to protest but he gave up.

"Give Percy the nozzle and come on!" she ordered. Grover muttered something, which I'm pretty sure had to do with girls being harder to understand than the Oracle, handed the nozzle to Percy, and left with Annabeth.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"I think they're going to ask those people to turn down the music," Percy shouted as he adjusted the spray so he could hold it and still see us.

"Chiron had to break up a fight," Luke shouted. "Things are pretty tense here, Percy. Work leaked out about the Zeus-Poseidon standoff. We're still not sure how-probably the same scumbag who summoned the hellhound. Now the campers are starting to take sides. It's shaping up like the Trojan War all over again, Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus."

I heard Annabeth shouting at the driver of the car with the blasting music in the background. The music's volume went down drastically.

"So what's your status? Chiron will be sorry he missed you," Luke said. Percy explained pretty much everything and I listened intently, searching for any clue, even though I knew it was damn near hopeless, to whom was setting Percy up when a beeping started going off in the background.

"I wish I could be there. We can't help much from here, I'm afraid, but listen… it had to be Hades who took the master bolt. He was there at Olympus at the winter solstice. I was chaperoning a field trip and we saw him." Luke told Percy. I remembered that day. Luke had bought me a necklace and a bouquet of beautiful red, white, and lavender roses.

"But Chiron said the gods can't take each other's magic items directly," Percy pointed out.

"That's true. Still… Hades has the helm of darkness. How could anybody else sneak into the throne room and steal the master bolt? You'd have to be invisible," Luke said. The three of us went silent.

"Oh, hey," Luke said, realizing what he said. "I didn't mean Annabeth. She and I have known each other forever. She would never… I mean, she's like a little sister to me."

I vaguely wondered whether Annabeth would like that title. I decided not to ask her because she would probably gut me in my sleep… and I'm not kidding about that. I swear, if she hadn't been claimed by Athena, I would think her mother was Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge.

I was broken out of that thought when a man screamed (like a little girl) and the car that had been blasting music tore out of the car wash.

"You'd better go see what that was. Listen, are you wearing the flying shoes? I'll feel better if I know they've done you some good," Luke said.

"Oh… uh, yeah!" Percy exclaimed. I could tell that was a lie, but I didn't want to tell Luke that.

"Really? And they fit and everything?"

The Iris-message started to evaporate.

"Well, take care of yourself out in Denver. And tell Grover it'll be better this time! Nobody will get turned into a pine tree if he just-" Luke started, but stopped when the Iris-message disappeared.

"Do you think he's okay? I mean really?" I asked.

"I really do," Luke smiled disarmingly. He looked out to the cabins where there were a bunch of kids yelling at each other and circling two kids. "Oh gods, another fight. I better go clear that up."

"Yeah, you'll probably get in trouble if you don't," I commented.

"And I wouldn't want that to happen. I'll see you later sweetheart." Luke kissed me on the cheek and jogged down to the cabins where I could hear Clarisse yelling some words that would give an immortal a heart attack… and kill them.

I stayed up at the Big House and pulled out the button. I turned it over in my hand and had to brush a strand of my hair out of my hand… hair?

"I wonder…" I thought. I booked it to cabin eleven to grab my cell phone. I bolted past the fight and no one paid me any attention thankfully. I opened the door, shut it, and then ran to my bed and in the process, tripped over a shirt and did a face plant into the floor.

"Ow!" I yelped. I looked at the shirt that had been lying in the middle of the floor. I picked it up and searched for a clue that would tell me who it belonged to. I made the shirt right side out and looked at the tag. It said Aeropostale. I looked at the buttons on the shirt… it was a perfect match… and the shirt was missing a button. No, it was too easy. It couldn't be him though. I threw the shirt down and ran to my phone. Accessing the internet, I searched for a forensic scientist in New York. Finally, I found one in New York City… Helen Wheat. I called her and waited impatiently for her to pick up.

"Hello?" A tired voice asked.

"Hello Ms. Wheat. My name is Elizabeth Banks and I have a very important request. It will sound stupid, trust me, but I really need you to do this."

"I'm already interested. I love analyzing stupid things because they're usually a challenge or really funny," Ms. Wheat said.

"I need you to compare DNA from a button and DNA from a sample I'm going to give you. I'm afraid some of my DNA is on it from me holding it. Can you still do it?" I inquired hopefully.

"It will be more difficult but I can."

"Thank you so much! Poseidon… I mean, uh, Paxton will thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Poseidon? As in the god Poseidon? You're a demigod aren't you?" Helen exclaimed.

"How did you know?"

"Sorry, I don't hear many references to the Greek gods and usually when I do, they're either Greek or a demigod. So, pretty much, I guessed," Helen laughed.

"Well, your guess is right! Are you one as well?"

"Yeah, I'm a child of Demeter. I'm also a social services person. I had the most heartbreaking case with two demigods last summer."

"Really? What were their names? Maybe I know them."

"Luke and Elizabeth Banks."

"Holy crap!"

"You know them?"

"Do I know them? I'm Elizabeth! And I'm dating Luke!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa! I thought you were brother and sister!"

"So did we but that's because I was lied to by some Cyclopes. I don't know who my father is."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah… anyways, so you'll do the analysis?"

"Yeah. Can you send it by the way of the gods?" Helen questioned.

"Yeah, once I find some change," I chuckled. "Thank you so much Helen. If you do this, you will be preventing something very, very big!" I told her.

"Then send it ASAP!"

"All right. Thank you so much! Bye!"

"Bye!" We hung up and I went to find a bag and some drachmas. I dug through my purse, found a very crumpled bag in the bottom and a little pouch for the money. I filled out the billing slip, put the button, along with some DNA of my suspect, inside the bag, and then attached the pouch filled with a few golden drachmas. The bag went "poof" and disappeared.

The door opened and Luke came in with a bloody gash on his upper arm.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked with astonishment. I ran over to him and sat him on the bed.

"The Ares kids didn't like me breaking up the fight and someone took out their sword and attempted to push me away with it. In the process, my arm got in the sword's way and it scratched me," Luke explained.

"I hardly call that a scratch," I commented. I grabbed the first aid kit on the wall and started cleaning the wound with alcohol. Luke sucked in his breath.

"Gods, that hurts." Luke exhaled.

"Sorry!" I said quietly.

**Luke's POV**

My arm was throbbing but thanks to Elizabeth, at least now it wouldn't get infected. She finished cleaning the wound and tried to wrap gauze around it.

"Dang it, I can't get it to wrap right. Your shirt's in the way," She said.

"If you want me to take my shirt off, you could just ask," I grinned.

"Oh, shut up," She said, but it was obvious she was suppressing a smile. I took off my shirt and looked at the gash on my arm. Okay, I'll admit it, it was bad and it hurt like hell. Elizabeth was carefully wrapping the cut up in a crisp white roll of gauze. She cut off the gauze and taped it up.

"Thanks beautiful," I whispered.

"I really don't want my boyfriend bleeding to death you know," She joked. I grinned at her and she returned it.

"What would I do without you?" I asked, leaning to where our foreheads touched.

"You would have a very boring life. You wouldn't have such adventures because half of them have been because of me… and usually I was about to die, like me dancing with a Lastrygonian and me getting shot in the leg by a manticore and the Cyclopes kidnapping me and then me jumping off Niagara Falls and me getting hit by a Lastrygonian fireball," Elizabeth added.

"I would do anything to stop you from getting killed," I whispered.

"And I would do the same for you," She whispered back. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around me and planted a kiss on my lips. She started to stop it but I pulled her in closer and deepened it. I didn't want to stop. My brain was melting, I felt like I was on fire. Now was the time, now was the time to ask her.

"Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She was breathing hard and was trembling slightly.

"Would- Wait, why are you trembling?" I inquired, stroking her face softly. She trembled even more.

"I don't know… it's this rush I get when I kiss you…" She murmured.

"So you feel it too?"

"What do you feel?"

"I feel like I'm about to explode," I admitted. Elizabeth looked at me with a curious look.

_Oh gods, she doesn't feel that way. Crap!_ I thought.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels that way," Elizabeth breathed as she kissed me again. Her hands cupped my face. She smelled strongly of flowers in an almost citrusy way.

We finally pulled apart when her cell phone rang.

**Elizabeth's POV**

"I should get that," I mumbled, reaching for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Elizabeth," Helen greeted me.

"Hey! How are you?" I replied, quickly getting away from Luke.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was a button. I thought you meant a big button, not a tiny button."

"Haha, yeah, I should've told you," I replied.

"Oh, I don't mind, it's a good challenge. Listen, can I have some of your DNA? I need it so I can tell which DNA is yours and who your suspect's is."

"Of course."

"Thanks, talk to you later Elizabeth."

"Bye, Helen!"

"Who was that?" Luke asked as I hung up the phone.

**Luke's POV**

"Oh, that was the social worker that took care of me when parents… passed…" Elizabeth said quietly. I quickly got up and hugged her. She didn't cry much anymore ever since her parents died, and if she did, she made sure no one was around. The only person she allowed to see her cry was me.

"Hey, it's okay," I told her.

"I know," She answered back.

"Come on, let's go sword fight. It always gets your frustration out," I suggested.

"Yeah, okay. Prepare to have your butt whipped," She grinned.

"Well, I'm already whipped, so…" I laughed.

"You're whipped?" She looked at me with an amused smile.

"Yes," I said indignantly. "And I have no problem admitting it.

"Good," Elizabeth said. Then she and I raced out of the cabin and to the arena.


	5. Oh Dear Gods

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I was on vacation and I didn't bring my laptop and I didn't have Wi-Fi anyways because I was in the middle of the ocean. I mean, I could've gotten Wi-Fi but it would've cost a lot of money. On top of all that, I'm sick so my energy level is way down and therefore I don't write as fast and then it takes longer to update my stories.**

**Anyways, enough of my babbling! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Oh Dear Gods

So after Luke and I sparred a little bit and after both of us huffed and puffed because neither of us could beat each other, I headed back to my cabin and to send some DNA to Helen. When that was done, I went and took a nap. This is the first dream that led to a series of bad dreams, all bad in some sort of way.

_Percy, Annabeth, and Grover walked into a diner. I was watching from across the street. A huge, very loud motorcycle pulled up to the curb and the guy riding it looked completely B.A. He had on a leather jacket and red sunglasses. I knew who this guy was. It was Ares._

_He dismounted his bike and walked to the diner. I tried to move so I could listen but my dream wouldn't let me. (Morpheus, I'm going to flipping kill you)._

_I watched as Ares sat next to Annabeth, practically smashing her into the window. Ares is _such_ a jerk. It must run in the family because his kids were the same exact way._

_Even from where I was standing, which was across the street from the diner with cars passing in front of me, I could see how pissed Percy was. I could literally feel how angry he was and I'm thinking "Trust me Percy; don't fight him now because that's exactly what he wants you to do."_

_Ares got up and left after I'm pretty sure he threatened Percy because, well, I could just feel it._

I woke up and looked around. There was no one around except Luke and he was passed out cold on his bed. All these fights he was breaking up were wearing him out. I sat up and covered him up with his blanket. He didn't even stir. I went back to my bed and thought about my dream. It wasn't good that Ares had sought Percy out. That wasn't good at all. I didn't have time to think any more though because the kids from the Hermes cabin came piling in and Luke woke up. He looked a little disoriented at first but he quickly regained his consciousness I guess you would call it.

We all lined up when the conch shell alerted us it was time for dinner. We went to the dining pavilion and had some delicious hamburgers, very fruity fruit (haha, I just wanted to say that) and our regular camp-fire sing-along. After that, it was back to our cabins and asleep I went. That's when the second bad dream came.

_Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were staring at something in a boat. It was a scarf and a shield. _

"_No, I want you to stay up top with the flying shoes. You're the Red Baron, a flying ace, remember? I'll be counting on you for backup, in case something goes wrong," Percy told Grover._

"_Sure. But what could go wrong?" Grover asked._

"_I don't know. Just a feeling. Annabeth, come with me-" Percy started, but Annabeth cut him off._

"_Are you kidding?" Annabeth inquired, her cheeks flaming red._

"_What's the problem now?" Percy demanded, looking exasperated._

"_Me, go with you to the... the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?" Annabeth argued. I couldn't believe she was arguing this. Percy looked frustrated._

"_Who's going to see you?" Percy retorted. "Fine, I'll do it myself."_

_Percy started moving down the side of the pool and Annabeth reluctantly followed. They reached the boat and Percy picked up a pink scarf. I recognized it as my grandmother's, which, in case you've forgotten, is Aphrodite. Percy picked up the scarf and by the looks of it, he was smelling it. Annabeth snatched the scarf out of his hands._

"_Oh no you don't!" She said. "Stay away from that love magic!"_

"_What?" Percy looked utterly confused. For once, I condoned what Annabeth had done. That love magic made you fall in love with the first person you laid eyes on if you smelled it for long enough and with Annabeth being there, I could see why she snatched it out of his hands._

"_Just get the shield, Seaweed Brain, and let's get out of here."_

_Percy reached down and picked up the shield. Big mistake. The Cupid statues that were decorations for the ride started shooting a silvery gold thread. Percy and Annabeth ran up the slope of the pool but it was harder than going down it. Cameras had popped out of the Cupid statues heads and a voice saying live to Olympus sounded. Percy and Annabeth had nearly made it to the top when millions of tiny silver objects scuttled towards them. Annabeth screamed and I'm pretty sure I did too. Spiders. Millions and millions of tiny, silver spiders. Percy and Annabeth ran back down the slope, Annabeth screaming her head off. I knew why. Any child of Athena was deathly, and I mean _deathly_ afraid of spiders. They couldn't think or put sentences together. I wasn't a child of Athena or anything, not by a long shot, but I was deathly afraid of spiders. Percy was looking around frantically and then he paused. I didn't look to see what he was looking at because I was too busy screaming. Then a deafening sound appeared and I saw water pouring out of the pipes. The boat that Percy and Annabeth were in was swept by the current and they headed down the tunnel. The spiders had all drowned and Grover was flying above them but I could tell he couldn't see them because it was so chaotic. The boat went faster and faster and that's when I saw the smashed boats at the end of the ride. If Percy and Annabeth didn't get out of that boat, they would crash, and, well, die. They got closer, and closer, and closer. They were almost there. The two of them stood up. I was shouting for them to be careful._

"_Elizabeth!"_

I shot up. Luke was sitting next to me on my bed, staring down at me with a worried expression. He was so adorable when he was worried.

"Are you okay?" He whispered immediately.

"I'm fine. You're cute when you're worried. Your face gets all scrunched up and your eyes get even bluer if that's even possible," I whispered back.

"What were you dreaming about? It wasn't one of the dreams from… you know… earlier, was it?" Luke inquired seriously. I knew what he was talking about. Before I had turned sixteen, I had horrible nightmares. So horrible that I would literally scream bloody-murder in my sleep and I would be huddled up in a corner by the end of the night.

"No, it wasn't." Luke sighed quietly in relief. "It was about spiders. Lots and lots of spiders."

"Spiders?"

"Millions of tiny robotic ones with pincers that were very sharp," I said.

"I'm sorry, babe," Luke said. He pulled me into a hug. I didn't know why I didn't tell him about Percy and Annabeth and Grover being in the dream, I just had a feeling I shouldn't mention anything.

"Go back to sleep," I told him. Luke looked at me and with some reluctance, headed back to bed. Of course, after he kissed me good night. Gods I love my boyfriend!

The next few nights, I didn't have any bad dreams plaguing me. Of course, the night of June twentieth, that changed and my bad luck was back once again.

_I was walking around in a casino. It looked vaguely familiar. Now the only question was why? There were your regular blackjack tables and poker tables and some dang good music blasting. Then there were more unusual games such as build your own city and reverse hunter and some sharpshooter game. That's when I knew where I was. I remembered it all too well. It was the Lotus Casino, and worse, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were there. Grover was at the reverse hunter game, Annabeth at the virtual building game, and Percy at the sharpshooter game. It would take a miracle for them to get out of there._

_Percy started talking to some dude in bell bottom jeans. The guy replied and Percy turned a little ashen. He left the guy to the game and walked around. Finally, he looked like a ghost and he started to look frantically for something or someone. He had been searching for Annabeth. He grabbed her and told her something. She looked annoyed. He said something else and the trance-like state she had been was jarred and she came back to reality. They ran off to find Grover. He was still playing the reverse hunter game. Percy yelled something at him and Grover turned around and kept pulling the trigger on the plastic gun at Percy and Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth grabbed Grover and pulled him away from the game and bolted out of the casino._

The next morning, I slept in. Luke had made up a lie for me to Chiron saying that I had a bad stomach and wasn't up to eating that morning. Again, I love my boyfriend! Luke came back right after breakfast to check on me. I was groggy because those dreams had been keeping me up all night.

Of course, when I realized that it was the 21st, I instantly sobered up and became all tense. Today was Percy's deadline to retrieve the master bolt and return it to Zeus. Chiron ordered all of us to go about with our daily schedules but none of our hearts were in it. Even the Ares kids, who lived for battle, weren't that excited about the possibility of World War III happening.

The day passed slowly and I swear I was slowly dying from the angst of waiting. I never have been good at waiting.

**Luke's POV**

Today was the day. If Percy didn't complete his quest, the world would erupt into chaos. Elizabeth was completely zoned out. She wasn't the only one. Everyone was out of it. She disappeared to somewhere that I know not of. I wondered what she was doing. I worried about her. She had never had that good of luck. First with being kidnapped, and then her parents dying, and then she herself almost dying, and then having those gods-awful dreams where she would scream bloody murder in her sleep and then now her having more bad dreams, I felt bad for her. I hated when I couldn't do anything to help her. But I couldn't. Bad dreams came with being a demigod (If I ever meet Morpheus, I'm going to tell him to lay off with giving bad dreams to Elizabeth). I hated knowing that the Fates purposefully gave Elizabeth bad luck. She repeatedly told me that I was the best thing that ever happened to her. I was honored when she said that. Truth was she was also the best thing that ever happened to me. I loved her. There was no doubt or hesitation in my mind. I knew that one day, she and I would be husband and wife. I didn't know when, but I knew we would.

The day got progressively worse. The sky darkened and it finally started to rain. It started out as a drizzle, then turned into a torrential downpour. That meant one thing: Percy hadn't retrieved the bolt yet.

The rain never let up and we had to eat dinner inside our cabins. Elizabeth came in the doorway and strangely enough, she didn't have a drop of water on her. Poseidon must really, really like her. Lucky duck! The gods are really stuck up and to tell you the truth, I'm not a fan of them, even if I am related to them.

Chiron came in around ten and ordered all of us to go to bed. None of us knew what tomorrow would be like and when we were sure that Chiron was in his bed asleep, we all quietly got up and huddled into groups. Elizabeth and I were alone in her bed. She was cuddled in my arms, her head resting on my chest. Whispers that echoed everyone's fright and concern were everywhere. Never had I seen camp like this. It had almost been this bad when Elizabeth had almost died. Then again, everyone was quiet around me during that time. It was five minutes to twelve. Five minutes until the fate of the world was decided. So far, it was still raining.

Four minutes…..

Three minutes….

Two minutes…...

One minute….

Elizabeth's arms wrapped tightly around my neck as the seconds hand ticked and tocked closer to the 12.

"Oh dear gods," Elizabeth murmured as the clock chimed twelve. The rain stopped immediately. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief, along with everyone else. She buried her head into the crook of my neck and fell asleep. A few minutes later I fell asleep too with Elizabeth still in my arms.


	6. My Life Sucks

**Okay, so I'm still sick and I'm going on another trip next week so I will get this and hopefully another chapter after this up before I leave. So yeah. Haha, I'm listening to the Percy Jackson soundtrack and I love it! I know that was so random but hey, that's me :) Enjoy the chapter! (By the way, there is one cuss word in here, so just a heads up. And yes, it's in English)**

Chapter 6: My Life Sucks

I woke up to find Elizabeth still in my arms, still sacked out. I gently turned my head and looked out the window. The sun was shining and the sky was crystal blue. Percy had saved the world.

"Luke?" Elizabeth murmured.

"Morning, beautiful," I replied, kissing her on her forehead.

"Did we all die?"

"No," I chuckled. "We're safe and sound."

"Good. Has Percy come back yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay," Elizabeth mumbled as she fell back asleep. I lifted her up and carried her to her bed. I covered her up and walked out of the cabin. Chiron was nowhere to be seen and neither were any campers. Where the hell was everyone? I looked at the sun and by the looks of it, it was at least ten in the morning. So, again, where the hell was everybody? Percy saves the world and the camp turns into a ghost town. Is it just me or is there something wrong with that? Shouldn't everybody be celebrating that they're alive and not dead and caught in the middle of World War III?

"Mr. Castellan?" Chiron's voice breached my thoughts.

"Hello, Chiron," I bowed and looked up at him.

"What are you doing up?"

"What is everyone else not doing up?"

"I'm letting this be a free day. You can do whatever you like whenever you like. I thought a day like this was in order after the scare we had," Chiron explained.

"Oh, okay."

"When does Percy get back?"

"Tomorrow. He's at his mom's house."

"She's back?"

"Yes. Zeus brought her back from her imprisonment."

"Wow…" I was pretty shocked Zeus had done something that was actually nice. He was usually blowing things up with his master bolt and whatnot.

"Well, I must be off. Mr. D is waiting to play pinochle and he's not very patient." Chiron turned around and cantered off, leaving me to my thoughts. I headed into the forest, not going anywhere in particular.

"Luke!" I turned around and saw Elizabeth running towards me. I stopped and headed for her at a slow walk.

"Ow!" She yelped as she started to stumble. Elizabeth lost her footing and rolled down the semi-small hill.

"Elizabeth!" I yelled, running swiftly after her. She had stopped rolling now and she was lying on her stomach… and she wasn't moving. I did a power slide next to her and turned her over. She was… laughing?

"That was fun!" Elizabeth laughed. I broke out in a grin. Only Elizabeth would roll down a hill in a forest, get scratched up in the process, and laugh in the end. Well, actually, she's not the only person. I would do the same thing too.

"Don't scare me like that," I said, but I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Help me up." She broke into a fit of giggles as I helped her up.

"Want to walk with me?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled. I took her hand and we headed off into the forest.

**Elizabeth's POV**

Today was the day that Percy was coming back, along with Annabeth and Grover. I couldn't wait to see him! It had to be one of the best days ever! Well, okay, yesterday would be hard to beat seeing as how we could do _anything we wanted_!

Anyways, it was around noon when Percy, Annabeth, and Grover arrived at camp. They were warmly greeted by all the cabins except for Ares. Of course, that was because Percy had completely whipped Ares hide in that battle against him. There was a big feast held on honor of Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, seeing as how they were the first ones to return since Luke's last quest.

Finally, I was able to get Percy alone and congratulate him.

"I was so damn worried about you! You didn't get hurt on that 'Thrill Ride of Love' ride did you?" I inquired.

"How did you know about that?"

"A… a dream," I admitted sheepishly. "I'm going to kill Morpheus."

"Oh, that's actually really cool," Percy said. I grinned. We talked some more and then we headed off to our cabins because it was time to go to bed.

The next few weeks went by quickly. Grover left for his search for Pan and I was upset to see him go. At the same time, I knew he would return. It was that gut feeling.

The end of the summer came way too quickly. I was going off to college in Colorado in a couple of weeks and I was stoked. Luke promised me that he was going to come visit me out there and I promised him I would come visit him. He seemed extremely happy about that.

Percy's last day was here and he still hadn't decided on whether he was staying or not. I knew what he would choose though. He wouldn't want to stay here for his school days. He would go back home.

I was in the Hermes cabin, reading some books for my college when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and asked, "Hello?"

"Elizabeth! Hi! It's Helen!"

"Helen! Did you get the DNA?" I questioned right away.

"Yes! And you won't believe who it is!" Helen exclaimed.

I dropped the phone.

"Are… are you sure? Positive?" I inquired.

"One hundred percent."

"Oh gods," I whimpered.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" Helen asked worriedly.

"Helen, I have to go. I'll call you back." I hung up before she could say anything and bolted out the cabin. I ran to the sword fighting arena. Percy wasn't there. Annabeth walked past me.

"Annabeth! Where's Percy?"

"Why do you want to know?" Annabeth looked annoyed at me. I really couldn't stand it when she got like this with me. Ever since I started dating Luke, she's hated my guts. I wasn't going to let it pass today.

"Annabeth, I know you hate me and I don't care. I need to know where Percy is."

"He's too young for you," Annabeth pointed out.

"For the gods sake Annabeth! I know! Now I swear by the gods if you don't tell me where the hell he is, I'm going to-"

"Okay, okay! He's in the forest with someone. I don't know who," She told me. "Gods! You're… wait, Elizabeth. What's wrong? You literally look like you just saw a ghost."

"Percy's in the forest with someone?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah, that's what I just said."

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed. A lot of heads turned in my direction as I tore off into the forest.

"Elizabeth! Where are you going?" Annabeth shouted. I figured she was chasing after me.

"Artemis, help me be swift like the wind. Apollo, help me run like a cheetah," I prayed. The wind practically lifted me up and my legs moved faster. "Thank you Artemis and Apollo."

I leapt over a tree branch and ran across the stream, just in time to see Percy slice a Pit Scorpion in half. It was too late though. The scorpion had already stung him.

"Percy!" I screamed. I was next to his side in an instant. "Who did this to you?"

"L-Luke," Percy murmured. Then his head lolled to the side and the ground rushed up to meet me.

**Will's POV**

Fi was shaking as everyone followed Chiron, Annabeth, and I to the infirmary. Percy was practically dead, Elizabeth was out cold for reasons unknown, and Luke was nowhere to be found so everyone was worried something had happened to him.

Percy was a gray-green color and Elizabeth was ice cold to the touch. We lay them down in the infirmary and Chiron immediately went to work healing Percy. The Apollo cabin split up into helping out. Half of them helped Chiron bring Percy back to a semi-normal color and the other half tried to revive Elizabeth. She didn't stir at all. I had my arms wrapped around Fi. Andy came bursting through the door and paled at the sight before him.

"What-what happened?" Andy asked quietly.

"We don't know. Only Percy, Elizabeth, or Luke could tell us that and two of the three are out cold and one is missing," I replied. Andy sat down next to Elizabeth. His hands were trembling.

"Andy, come here," Fi whispered. It had been the first sound she'd made since the whole fiasco. Andy looked up at her. Slowly, he got up and walked over to us. Fi put her arm around him and he rested his head on her shoulder.

Three days passed and neither Elizabeth nor Percy stirred in the slightest. However, things did happen. Percy's color had returned almost back to normal was the first thing. The second thing that happened was Elizabeth's amethyst necklace kept glowing at random times. None of us knew what to do because it didn't seem threatening or anything like that. Plus, if we took it off, when Elizabeth did wake up, she would kill us. It was one of her most prized possessions.

I walked to the infirmary and sat next to Elizabeth. I held her hand and sat lost in my thoughts.

"Luke!" Elizabeth shouted as her eyes flew open and she shot up. Her breathing was hard and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Elizabeth!" I exclaimed. It was a mixture of surprise, delight, and worry. "Are you okay? What happened?"

She didn't respond.

"Elizabeth?" I prodded. It was like she didn't even know I was there. I put my hand to her face and she flinched. "Where's Luke?"

That time she looked at me. Her eyes were big… and scared. Something had really frightened her.

"Say something Elizabeth," I ordered gently. I kept repeating it but she wouldn't say anything. Fi and Annabeth came in and looked shocked to see Elizabeth awake.

"Fi, go get Chiron. Something's seriously wrong with Elizabeth," I said urgently. Fi didn't hesitate and she ran off. Annabeth went over and sat next to Percy. Chiron came through the doorway and headed straight to Elizabeth.

"Miss Banks? Elizabeth?" Chiron asked. She just looked at him. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Me neither, and I've see a lot," I pointed out. Chiron tried some different techniques to get Elizabeth to talk but she was either too scared or too stubborn… or both.

"I think she's scared," I said.

"No. Not scared. Shocked. She's in deep shock about something. I'm afraid there's not much we can do for her," Chiron said solemnly.

"There has to be something we can do!"

"I'm sorry, but there isn't." Chiron looked upset.

Annabeth was giving Percy nectar and his eyes slowly opened.

"Here we are again," He said quietly.

"You idiot," Annabeth said. Well, that's certainly a greeting for someone who almost died. "You were green and turning gray when we found you. If it weren't for Chiron's healing…"

"Now, now, Percy's constitution deserves some credit," Chiron said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my insides have been frozen, then microwaved," Percy answered.

"Apt, considering that was pit scorpion venom. Now, you must tell me exactly what happened.

"I went walking to the sword arena to practice to help me think about whether I should stay or leave camp. Luke was there and he asked me if I wanted to go for a walk with him in the woods," Percy explained. Elizabeth let out a whimper. Somehow, I knew she knew what had happened.

"Elizabeth?" Percy looked at her with a surprised look. "Are you okay?"

"No, not really," Elizabeth replied. That answer shocked all of us. How had Percy gotten her to speak? We had asked the same question and all she did was stare at us. "Continue."

"Um, anyways, we sat down by the edge of the creek and then well, we started talking about quests and he made it sound like he was leaving and he told me he was. He made a pit scorpion appear and then he disappeared. I killed the scorpion but it had already stung me and you know the rest of the story." Percy shrugged.

"I can't believe that Luke… Yes. Yes, I _can_ believe it. May the gods curse him… He was never the same after his quest," Annabeth said. She glanced over at Elizabeth. Elizabeth saw the look, got up, and walked out of the room. Fi, Andy and I followed her. She had made a lot of headway. We jogged to catch up with her. Elizabeth stopped at the docks and braced herself against the ledge. Fi, Andy and I cautiously walked up to her. Now I knew why she had been so shocked.

"I should've known," Elizabeth said.

"How could you have?" Andy asked.

"The signs were all there. He had been acting distant and I didn't have the guts to ask him what was wrong because I was afraid he would be turned off. So because of me watching out for myself, Luke's gone, Percy's sick, and the world is going to be really screwed up."

"Elizabeth, be glad you didn't get there sooner. If you had, Luke probably would've taken you with him," Fi said.

"If he had, I could've talked him out of it. I always have been," She replied. We were all silent. None of us knew what to say. All of us were too lost in our own thoughts.

I couldn't believe it. Luke had tried to kill Percy, turned against the gods, and hurt Elizabeth. No, he would never hurt Elizabeth… at least not intentionally. He hadn't expected her to come to Percy's aid. Hell, he probably didn't even know that she had come. I didn't know a lot of things, but I did know one thing for certain.

Elizabeth was in imminent danger.


	7. The Meeting

**I was aiming for a cliff-hanger at the end of the last chapter. Did I do a good job? Let me know by reviewing the chapters.**

**Also, there are some acknowledgements that need to be made. They go to **_**the ice within **_**and **_**IFoundAPickle**_**. They have followed this story from the beginning.**

**To **_**the ice within**_**, your reviews never fail to make me laugh by the way :)**

**So read the chapter and pretty pretty please with a cherry on top review the chapter!**

Chapter 7: The Meeting

Fi, Elizabeth, Andy and I were in my truck headed to Camp Half-Blood. Andy, Fi, and I had met Elizabeth at the airport so we could escort her back to camp.

Her first year at college had been rough. Not because she had a problem making friends or anything like that, but because she had been stalked and attacked by monsters. All the monsters had one goal: capture her and bring her to their master. She had called me after the third time it happened and I told her she should really come back to camp. However, Elizabeth, being the stubborn girl she is, refused to run from her enemy. I told Chiron and he sent a satyr to help protect her and it did help, especially when the satyr destroyed three of five monsters that had come to get her. Then the monsters backed off for the most part.

We arrived at camp in a few hours and after Elizabeth set her stuff down in the Hermes cabin (and with a sad glance at Luke's old bed), we headed to the meeting that Chiron had ordered. This wasn't like most meetings. Most camp meetings were just made up of the heads of cabins. This one however included people that had been close to Luke, so that meant that me, Fi, Andy, Elizabeth (especially) were invited. Of course, Elizabeth was head of the Hermes cabin now anyway so she would've been present had she not been close to Luke.

We entered the Big House and sat down. Uh oh. Jamie Lynn was there, and she was like, Elizabeth's arch nemesis. Mainly because Jamie used to date Luke and then Luke dumped her and got with Elizabeth instead. Jamie glared at Elizabeth, and Elizabeth returned the glare right back. Chiron cleared his throat.

"As you all know, last summer, a camper went rogue. He is serving the Titan Kronos," Chiron explained. There was a quick flash of pain across his face before he continued. "After much thought, it has been decided that we need information pertaining to Luke's whereabouts and what his plans are. Unfortunately, that means that we need someone from camp to do the reconnaissance."

"I'll do it," Jamie offered immediately.

"Oh, of course you'll do the reconnaissance," Elizabeth muttered.

"You don't think I can?" Jamie argued, looking smug. Elizabeth smiled slyly at her and I knew she was going to deal a blow to Jamie.

"Oh no, I think you can get reconnaissance, just not the one we need."

"What reconnaissance do you think I'll get?" Jamie asked. Here it comes.

"Oh, I really shouldn't say it," Elizabeth said.

"I really think you should," Jamie countered.

"Okay then, you asked for it. I think the only reconnaissance you'll get is what's down Luke's pants," Elizabeth pointed out. There was complete silence then we all broke into hysterical laughter. Well, everyone but Jamie, Chiron, and Elizabeth. Elizabeth had a smirk on her face because even though she thought what she had said was funny, she had also been dead serious. Chiron looked shocked that that had come from Elizabeth. Jamie looked like she was about to explode. We all just continued laughing until Jamie whipped out her dagger. I didn't even see Elizabeth get out of her seat she was so wicked fast. Her sword _Cyclone_ was out and gleaming and she was grinning like a maniac. They were about to start fighting but the Stoll brothers grabbed Jamie and Andy and I grabbed Elizabeth. For a girl that appeared slender and well, not very strong, Elizabeth had some seriously good muscles and it took the help of Fi and Clarisse to get her down.

"Girls, this feud has gone on long enough," Chiron said.

"It's not a feud. We just hate each other's guts." Elizabeth shrugged.

"I cannot believe I'm actually agreeing with Miss Priss on this but we do hate each other's guts," Jamie agreed.

"Wait, why don't we just send someone to find Luke and kill him?" Clarisse suggested.

"NO!" Elizabeth shouted menacingly. "If any of you try to kill him, you're going to be dead sorry that you ever tried because you're going to incur my wrath and none of you want that to happen because when it comes to protecting the people I love. I. Always. Win."

We all just stared at her. She was breathing hard because she had barely taken a breath during her tirade.

"Elizabeth, why are you protecting Luke? He tried to kill Percy and he's trying to start the biggest war in history. So tell me, why _are_ you protecting him?" Jamie inquired. Everyone turned to look at Elizabeth.

"Isn't it obvious?" Elizabeth countered.

"No, or else I wouldn't be asking." Jamie rolled her eyes. Oh boy, some serious s*** was about to go down! Chiron was nervously prancing and I couldn't blame him. A daughter of Athena and a granddaughter of Aphrodite and a daughter of who knows with some serious skills that could kick Chuck Norris's butt, well, you get my drift.

"I love him." Elizabeth said it plain and simple. Jamie laughed.

"Oh please Elizabeth. You're _nineteen_. You don't know what love is at this age," Jamie laughed.

"All children of Aphrodite know true love when they see it." It hadn't been Elizabeth that had said it, but Silena Bureaugard. She was the leader of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Stay out of this Barbie," Jamie said. "This isn't your fight."

"An attack on one of my siblings in attack on the whole Aphrodite cabin," Silena pointed out.

"Well, I'm standing behind Jamie on this one," A girl named Drew said.

"Drew!" Silena exclaimed.

"I trust Jamie to go on this quest. She won't become… seduced by Luke. Elizabeth, being his girlfriend and all, will become distracted," Drew argued. I felt persuaded by that argument. It was true.

"Luke trusts me. He will tell me more than he would tell Jamie. He doesn't trust her like he trusts me," Elizabeth pointed out. That was a viable argument too and I felt persuaded by Elizabeth too. Then I realized what was happening. The two girls were using their ability to Charmspeak to got people to back them up.

"I think that Jamie shall go and do the reconnaissance for us," Chiron said. "I'm sorry Elizabeth but while your argument is a good one, Jamie is less vulnerable."

"No! That's not fair!" Elizabeth cried. Jamie had a smug look on her face. "Please reconsider."

"My decision is final. Jamie, you leave when you find out where Luke is," Chiron said. He turned around and walked out of the house. Jamie walked over to Elizabeth.

"Sorry dear, but he's mine you know." I heard Jamie whisper. Elizabeth stood up and smiled sweetly at Jamie. It was as fake as Pamela Anderson's boobs… and they're pretty fake.

"Oh, but honey, you're dead wrong," Elizabeth said venomously. Then a loud crack sounded and Jamie staggered. Her hand flew to her face. I knew how bad that had to hurt. I had scared Elizabeth one time by sneaking up on her and let me tell you, she hurts like hell when she hits or kicks you. Drew lunged at Elizabeth but the Stoll brothers stopped her. Elizabeth hadn't even flinched. She just turned on her heels and walked out of the Big House with everyone staring after her. No one had ever seen Elizabeth lose it. At least not like that. Hell, I didn't know she was capable of doing that.

Andy, Fi, and I walked out and searched for Elizabeth. I barely saw her heading into the forest.

"Oh gods," I muttered. She was going to get her frustration out by picking a fight with something in the forest. We ran after her. She had already made a good headway but we finally find her sitting _in_ a stream.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" Fi asked, edging slowly to her friend.

"I'm not going to bite your heads off if that's what you're asking. Jamie's on the other hand…" Elizabeth muttered. The three of us sat behind Elizabeth.

"Ilíthia kóri̱ ti̱s Athi̱ná . Eínai mia óchi kalí̱, machairiá sti̱n pláti̱, pou vrísketai, den eínai kaló, skýla. Ti̱n misó̱," Elizabeth said. I had never heard that kind of… language come from her mouth before. Fi and Andy looked just as shocked as I was.

"Um, Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"No offense, Will, but do I look or sound okay?" Elizabeth replied.

"Yeah, sorry, stupid question," I said.

"Elizabeth, don't get me wrong for saying this but I'm glad Chiron chose Jamie instead of you. If you went, Luke would do everything to keep you with him. He'll make sure Jamie stays away," Fi said. Elizabeth shrugged.

"If Luke kept me close to him, I could find out more."

"No, I mean he would keep you hostage."

"Luke would never do that!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do!" Elizabeth shouted. Fi flinched. Elizabeth saw and a look of regret shadowed her frustrated face. Miserably, Elizabeth said, "I'm sorry Fi. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's okay. I can't imagine what you're going through right now," Fi replied kindly.

"Come on, I think we should let Elizabeth think about things," I said. Elizabeth threw me a grateful look. Andy and Fi stood up and we walked out of the forest.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I hated that I snapped at Fi. She hadn't deserved it. I mentally kicked myself and then continued with my thoughts, barely noticing anything around me. My thoughts wondered to Percy and whether he was doing all right.

"He's fine," A deep voice said. I leaped up and looked around, _Cyclone_ gleaming in my hand.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I demanded. A man that looked exactly like Percy stepped out from behind a tall tree.

"Poseidon?" I asked in amazement as I shrunk _Cyclone _back into a bracelet.

"I'm glad that sword has served you well," Poseidon said.

"Huh?"

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," He said.

"Um, yeah, kind of. Either you want to tell me something or kill me. That's usually why gods talk to anyone else." Poseidon chuckled, but turned serious again.

"I'm here to talk to you because you need to know the truth. Step out of the stream for a minute."

I stepped out of the stream. "Yes?" I prodded.

"For heaven's sake Poseidon, tell her already," A woman said, materializing next to Poseidon. Aphrodite.

"Hi grandmother," I greeted.

"Hello beautiful," She smiled.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"It's time you knew who your father is," Poseidon said.

"Who? Tell me it's not Triton because he was hitting on me when I went to Olympus one time and I uh, flirted back. I mean, I can't be your daughter seeing as how you already had Percy and… sorry, I'm babbling. Continue," I said.

"Um," Poseidon took a deep breath. "I'm your father."

Silence.

"What?" I said.

"I'm your father," Poseidon repeated. I looked back and forth between Aphrodite and Poseidon and I had the strange feeling he was telling me the truth.

"Oh my gods!" I exclaimed.

"I kept your identity hidden from you because I didn't want you being the child of the prophecy," Poseidon explained. "I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry? Are you kidding me? This is awesome! Best news I've had all day!" I exclaimed. I'm not sure if you're allowed to do this but I bear hugged Poseidon, my father.

Poseidon seemed a little taken aback by my sudden bear hug but he returned it. Finally, we pulled apart and he looked at me seriously. "Elizabeth, there are some things I need you to do."

"Anything," I said.

"You mustn't tell _anyone_ of your identity, not even Luke when you see him again. You cannot tell a single soul that I'm your father until I give you permission, understand?"

"I swear on the River Styx," I answered. Poseidon smiled.

"I must be off. Zeus will become suspicious if I stay down here too long. Goodbye daughter and be safe. Don't let anyone stop you from your dreams," Poseidon said. I turned my head and when I looked back to where Poseidon and Aphrodite had been, they were gone. What had Poseidon meant by 'don't let anyone stop you from your dreams'? Did he know I was thinking about going to see Luke anyway? I closed my eyes and searched for Luke's whereabouts. I was about to give up when a gut feeling hit me. He was on a cruise ship docked in New York. I found myself on all fours on the ground, gasping from, well, whatever you call it. Jamie had no clue where he was and I did. And there was no way in Hades name that I was going to tell her where he was. He was mine.

**Andy's POV**

I had been worried about Elizabeth but when she came out of the forest looking calm, my nerves relaxed. That changed when I saw Elizabeth give a smirk to Jamie that clearly said 'I know something that you don't and there's nothing you can do to get it out of me no matter how hard you try'. Something was up with her and I was going to find out what. I followed her carefully throughout the day and she was acting completely normal… until she carried a bag to her car. Will asked her about it and she said it was some clothes she borrowed from a friend. Will bought it; I didn't… mainly because I saw a toothbrush sticking out of a pocket of the backpack. She was running away to find Luke. Oh gods. I had a feeling it was tonight too.

Later that night, I snuck up to the camp's parking lot and after slipping into Elizabeth's car, I waited. An hour passed and the car door finally opened. Elizabeth put the car in neutral and slowly backed out of the parking lot. Then she tore off into the middle of the night. And all this time, I'm thinking "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"


	8. I'm a Horrible Spy

**Hello! How is everyone? I'm traveling (again) and it can be such a pain. Anyways, did you know that you can't kill whales in Oklahoma? It makes you wonder what these congressmen are doing…**

**So, I've decided to give you a question each chapter and the first person to get it right gets a small part in the story. Some will be based off the original series, some will be based on the movie, and some will be based off of my story. The questions will get progressively harder as the story moves on. Now, this one is based off my series. This is from **_**Return of a Hero**_**. Why did the gods really want Elizabeth to go travel the world?**

Chapter 8: I'm a Horrible Spy

Elizabeth was driving pretty well, although I'm pretty sure her speedometer never reached below sixty. I also couldn't help but notice that she had a really good voice. She sang a lot to wherever we were going. Let's see, she sang:

_All-American Girl_ by Carrie Underwood

_Stuck Like Glue_ by Sugarland

_Radar_ by Britney Spears

_Stronger_ by Britney Spears

_Better than Revenge_ by Taylor Swift

_The Bitch is Back_ by Elton John

_Business_ by Eminem

_Not Afraid_ by Eminem

_Just Lose It _by Eminem

_Dynamite_ by Taio Cruz

_First _by Lindsay Lohan

_I'm Only Me When I'm With You_ by Taylor Swift

_Lollipop_ by Sophie Green

_Piece of Me_ by Britney Spears

Yeah, she sang a lot! She was really good too. I mean, at least she's not sobbing her heart out and listening to sappy love songs. Although, I started to realize that all the songs she sang sounded like they had something to do with her and Luke.

_All-American Girl_ – Elizabeth was an All-American girl to Luke: beautiful, wonderful and perfect (that was my take on it).

_Stuck Like Glue_ – Luke and Elizabeth were (well, used to be) inseparable.

_Radar_ – Elizabeth had her eyes on Luke for a loooooong time.

_Stronger_ – Elizabeth was being strong through all of this. And nothing anyone could do or say was going to prevent her from going to see Luke.

_Better than Revenge_ – She wanted to get back at Jamie for getting the reconnaissance job because Elizabeth knew the only reason Jamie was doing that was so she could see Luke.

_The Bitch is Back_ – Elizabeth was going to open up the Aphrodite heritage inside and become the biggest you-know-what you ever met.

_Business_ – Elizabeth was going to try and shut whatever the hell Luke was planning ("must be a circus in two so let's shut the s*** down." ~ Eminem)

_Not Afraid_ – Elizabeth wasn't afraid to face Luke or Jamie (who she considered demon's spawn).

_Just Lose It _– Elizabeth just lost her damn mind (that's why I say it relates to Elizabeth).

_Dynamite_ – Elizabeth was about to raise hell.

_First _– Elizabeth wanted to beat Jamie.

_I'm Only Me When I'm With You_ – That one's obvious, Elizabeth is only herself when she's with Luke.

_Lollipop_ – She was crazy about Luke.

_Piece of Me_ – Elizabeth wanted people to bring it on.

I was wondering when we were going to stop because I needed the bathroom like Artemis wanted to turn boys into rabbits. We were in the city now. I could see the buildings towering above us. She had to be stopping soon.

"Damn, I need the bathroom…" Elizabeth muttered. I dared a peek and saw her rolling into a McDonalds. Thank the gods! I ducked low into the backseat and waited until Elizabeth was in the building. Then I prayed to Hermes that he would delay her long enough for me to use the bathroom. I ran like the wind to the bathroom. I think I was in and out of there in less than a minute, including washing my hands (we're taught hygiene at camp). I ran back to the car and leapt into the backseat. I was just in the nick of time. Elizabeth came a few seconds later. Gods, was I lucky. I wasn't sure if Hermes had helped me or not but I thanked him anyway. Elizabeth tore out of the parking lot and headed to wherever she was headed.

"Elizabeth, you're out of your damn mind… what the hell are you doing?… this is flipping insane… you're so going to be in for it when you get back to camp… ah hell," Elizabeth said. So at least she knew how insane she was doing this. She started playing her IPod again and started playing Taylor Swift. Yep, guys were on her mind. _Haunted _came on and dang, it sounded a lot like Luke and Elizabeth's love life. Just saying. Read the lyrics below and I bet you anything you'll agree with me.

You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>But I never thought I'd live to see it break

It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
>And I can't trust anything now<br>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<p>

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<p>

Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you

He would try to take away my pain  
>And he just might make me smile<br>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<p>

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<p>

I know, I know  
>I just know<br>You're not gone  
>You can't be gone, no<p>

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>Won't finish what you started<p>

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't go back, I'm haunted<p>

You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break  
>Never thought I'd see it<p>

See? Doesn't it sound a lot like their relationship? Well, it does to me. The song ended right as we pulled into the harbor. I looked out the window with just my eyes above the door. I saw a massive cruise ship. It was called the _Princess Andromeda_. Man, if ever went on a cruise ship, that's the one I'd want to go on. Elizabeth parked her car and got out. I ducked. I heard her open the trunk. When she had shut it, I watched her start walking away. I went to the front and unlocked her car and started getting out when a short but high-pitched scream made me look up. It was Elizabeth. Ah, hell.

"Andy! What the hell?" Elizabeth shouted. No one looked over at us thank the gods.

"I must've slept walked," I said, pretending to be dazed.

"Andy, I'm blonde but I'm not that stupid. You followed me," Elizabeth said bluntly.

"All right, all right, I followed you. I was worried you were going to do something rash," I explained.

"I'm going to do the reconnaissance mission whether Chiron approves or not."

"And you're going to see Luke, too."

"If he's there, then yes."

"I'm going with you," I said.

"No, you're not," Elizabeth said with an expression that said you're crazy.

"Yes, I am."

"Here, take some money and grab a cab back to camp." Elizabeth handed me some money. I didn't take it.

"Elizabeth, I'm going with you whether you like it or not," I declared.

"Ah hell, Andy. I swear to the gods. Fine," Elizabeth grumbled. "But there is going to be a condition that you have to follow."

"All right."

"You do whatever I tell you. If I say hide, you hide. If I say stay out to of this, stay out of it. If I say run, you run, with or without me. You swear on the Styx?"

"I swear on the river Styx," I agreed with reluctance. Thunder sounded across the sky even though there was not a cloud in sight.

"Good, now stay with me." Elizabeth started walking off and I stayed right behind her.

"Um, where are we going?" I inquired.

"That big ship right there. The _Princess Andromeda_," Elizabeth replied… well, that's ironic. The ship I wanted to go on most was the one I was going to go on.

"So how long were you in my car?"

"I got in about an hour before you."

"Damn, you heard me singing didn't you?"

"Yeah, you're really good," I complimented her.

"Funny, whenever I'd record myself on my laptop, I sounded like crap." Elizabeth "harrumphed" as we continued to the cruise ship. It was even more massive up close. It was gleaming white and it looked like a paradise when I knew that it could easily get me killed.

"All right, Andy, stick next to me," Elizabeth said as she looked up a ladder. Elizabeth looked up at the ladder and leaped onto it. She climbed a little ways up to give me enough room to jump. I stood still, took a few deep breaths, and before I could stop myself, ran and leaped onto the ladder.

"You okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, let's get going," I replied. We climbed up the ladder and stopped so Elizabeth could check that the coast was clear.

"Clear…" Elizabeth hoisted herself over the railing and stuck her hand down so she could help me up. When we were on the deck we went to the shadows.

"Come on, we're going to set up base in one of the rooms," Elizabeth said. I didn't say anything so I followed her inside the ship. It was beautiful, I had to admit. It had plush red carpet and pictures of places such as the Eiffel Tower, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and the Great Wall. Elizabeth looked dreamily at the places. I knew she had always wanted to travel. We walked down the stairs and to the fifth floor.

"Why the third floor?" I whispered.

"Because if we need to escape quickly, we can jump," Elizabeth replied quietly.

"What?" I hissed. She didn't reply. Elizabeth took out a key card (where had she gotten that?) and inserted it into the card slot. The light turned green and she opened the door. It was a pretty good-sized room. There were two twin beds and a nice window. Elizabeth opened the window and started climbing through it!

"Elizabeth!" I practically shouted, running over to her and grabbing her.

"Andy, let go! I'm not jumping! Geez! I'm checking to make sure it's big enough for us to crawl through!" Elizabeth explained. I let go but stayed near to make sure she didn't fall. She eased herself back down and turned to me.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We wait."

"We wait?"

"We wait. Tonight is when we do some exploring," Elizabeth told me. "Right now, we get some sleep."

That sounded good to me so I collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

"Andy! Andy! Wake up!" Elizabeth said as she shook me gently. I sat up groggily and looked around.

"Is it time?"

"It's time," Elizabeth replied. I got up and grabbed my sword, _Promachus_, which translated means "the First Fighter." It had been a gift from my mom for surviving the ordeal I went through before Elizabeth rescued me. Elizabeth changed her ring _Kykló̱nas_, or _Cyclone_ in American, into a bracelet.

"Let's go." Elizabeth and I snuck out of the room and started touring the ship. Elizabeth checked all unlocked doors and we found nothing. We went to the bridge and no one was there, and nothing indicated where this ship was going.

"This way," Elizabeth peeked around a corner and crept forward. I followed closely behind her. We came up to a massive doorway. Elizabeth tried the door and it opened. She peered inside and deciding it was safe, she opened it more. I tiptoed in and shut the door.

"Andy, stand watch. I'm going to go through these files." I did what Elizabeth told me and listened through the door to make sure no one was coming. All I heard was Elizabeth silently but swiftly looking through the files.

"Andy… you have to see this," Elizabeth said. I turned around and she looked pale. "I've hit the jackpot."

I walked over and looked at the file she was holding. It had Percy Jackson's photo and a note on the side saying "needs to be turned or eliminated."

"Percy…" Elizabeth murmured. She went to the next photo. It was of Annabeth Chase. The note next to her said "needs to be neutralized, not killed." Elizabeth went to the next picture. It was Grover Underwood. He had the same note Annabeth did. Elizabeth turned the page and her hand trembled. It was of her.

"Elizabeth, you need to get off this ship," I warned her, looking at the note.

"You know," A familiar voice said behind us. "I think it needs to be changed from "needs to be found immediately and protected" to "needs to be out of the way and/or killed."

Elizabeth and I turned around and there was Jamie.

"Jamie," Elizabeth said venomously.

"Elizabeth. And Andy? What are _you_ doing here?" Jamie inquired.

"He followed me," Elizabeth replied shortly. I turned around and realized that our only escape route had been cut off.

"Elizabeth," I whispered.

"I know, Andy," Elizabeth replied.

"Grab them," Jamie ordered. I didn't even see Elizabeth whip out her sword but somehow, her sword was in her hand and she viciously attacking the monsters Jamie had ordered to grab us. The monsters were gone in a nanosecond. Elizabeth turned to Jamie with a triumphant smile. Jamie looked at her coolly and before I could say anything, a monster appeared behind Elizabeth and slammed her in the back of the head. Elizabeth went unconscious. I wouldn't do anything now that could possibly get her hurt even more. The monster gruffly threw Elizabeth over its shoulder and another one that had appeared out of nowhere grabbed me and led me down a hall. They sat me and Elizabeth in a chair and tied us up. Elizabeth woke up and grinned at Jamie. Why the hell was she grinning?

"What are you grinning at?" Jamie asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Elizabeth laughed.

"Commander, he's here," a monster informed Jamie.

"Thank you, Agrius," Jamie suddenly looked serious and she straightened up.

"Luke's here, isn't he?" Elizabeth asked, her grin completely gone.

"That's none of your concern, you witch. He's mine now," Jamie spat.

"I think it is my concern, seeing as how he's _my_ boyfriend and all," Elizabeth said.

"He also has no clue that you're here," Jamie pointed out.

"That can be rearranged," Elizabeth replied. Then Elizabeth let out an ear-splitting scream. I cringed and so did Jamie before Jamie slapped the fire out of Elizabeth. Elizabeth stopped screaming but was grinning crazily.

"Agrius, tie her big mouth shut and Andy, if you do anything like that, you'll get the same treatment. Actually, just to make sure you don't do as well, Agrius, tie Andy's mouth shut, too," Jamie turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Agrius tied a cloth tightly around mine and Elizabeth's face. Then he left.

I'm not sure how much time passed but the bear man named Agrius finally came and untied us from the chairs, but he left the ties around our mouth on and he tied our wrists behind our backs. It was really uncomfortable.

"Andy," Elizabeth whispered a few minutes after Agrius had left. How had she gotten her tie off of her mouth? All I could do was mumble in response. "Listen, bend your knees and keep rubbing your face up on your knees to shift the mouth tie."

I did as she told and in a few minutes, I had the mouth tie off of my face.

"Thanks. So how are we going to get out of here?" I inquired curiously.

"I'm not sure yet. I don't think Jamie is going to feed us so next time the next person comes in, I'll Charmspeak them into getting us some food. The stronger we are, the better our strike will be."

"When is that?"

"When we're strong enough."

"Which is when?"

"Geez, you're as impatient as me," Elizabeth chuckled. I couldn't see her and I was pretty sure she couldn't see me but I knew I looked reproachful. We didn't say anything after that and I don't know how long time had passed but I knew it had been hours. Agrius came in and I heard Elizabeth speak.

"Hello, Agrius."

"Who there?"

"It's me, Elizabeth. The girl you tied up. I was wondering if you could get me and my friend something to eat. We're starving you see. Could you please go get something for us?" Elizabeth said the words smoothly. I could feel the power washing over me and I couldn't imagine how it felt for Agrius,

"I be back," Agrius replied. He walked out and a few minutes later, returned with some food.

"Thank you, Agrius. You're a great… man," Elizabeth said. I knew Agrius was beaming at that. He left and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped.

"Andy, it's me. I'm going to untie you." Elizabeth sliced the rope that tied my hands together and I rubbed my wrists. They were raw and sore. "Let's eat."

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. That's what friends are for. Untying each other when you're tied up by a hag from hell."

"You got that from a book," I pointed out.

"You're point when it's the truth I'm speaking?" She countered. I couldn't come up with anything witty to say so I started eating.

When we were finished, Elizabeth got up and went to a vent shaft. I went over there with her and that's when I heard voices. One was definitely Luke's voice and there were also three others. We couldn't understand all the words but apparently Elizabeth must've known who the people were because she looked shocked.

"Elizabeth?"

"It's Percy, Annabeth, and some other person. I think his name is Tyson. Percy told me about him in an Iris-messaging conversation we had."

We listened some more and from what we could understand, Luke was putting the three of them in the cargo hold with a _drakon_.

"Crap," Elizabeth muttered. She frantically searched for a way out of here. She tried the door but it was sealed tight. She searched for trap doors. Nothing. There weren't even any windows because we were in the middle of the ship. Elizabeth sighed in frustration.

"Call for Luke," I suggested.

"I would but I don't have my phone," Elizabeth said.

"No, call him through the vent."

"No, we need to be the ones to find him, not the other way around because we need leverage," Elizabeth explained. "We-"

She was cut off by a lot of commotion on the upper deck.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"My guess would be Percy and Annabeth and Tyson are escaping," Elizabeth said. We sat down and listened, trying to figure out what was happening. A little while later, we heard the door open and we heard Luke and Jamie's voice.

"That was a disaster!" Luke exclaimed. He kicked something really hard and Elizabeth cringed.

"Has he ever hit you?" I asked gravely.

"No, I've just never heard him so angry before," Elizabeth answered. We listened some more and in a very controlled voice, Luke asked, "Have you found her yet?"

"No, Master. She has been escaping our every effort. Please, do not get mad at me for saying this, but do you think she still loves you?" Jamie inquired. Gods, she was a snake!

"Yes! I do! She may not agree to what I'm doing but she would never turn her back on me. We've been through too much together," Luke replied. Elizabeth's hand went to the grate and I knew she was aching to see Luke. Poor Elizabeth…

"Find her and bring her to me, Jamie," Luke ordered.

"Yes, Master," Jamie replied.

"Andy!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"What?"

"The vent!"

"What about it?" I asked. Elizabeth elongated her sword and with the tip of it, started to unscrew the bolts. "Elizabeth?"

"We're going to crawl through here…" Elizabeth continued unscrewing the bolts. She lifted the grate off when all the bolts were off and ordered me to climb through it. I did and Elizabeth entered backwards, with much effort, she was able to adjust the vent to where it wouldn't fall off so when Jamie or someone else came to check in on us, they wouldn't know how we escaped. She very carefully turned around. It was hard for her because she was so tall. Finally, she told me to get to an intersection in the vents so that she could take the lead. I crawled forward and found an intersection immediately. I scooted over and Elizabeth took the lead. We crawled around everywhere, trying to find a vent that would lead us to the main part of the ship so that we could easily find our way back to our room which is where Elizabeth, for some unknown reason, wanted to go.

"Geez, you would think that they would have bigger shafts for a cruise ship this big," Elizabeth said.

"I don't think that when they built this, that they had two teenagers crawling around in here in mind," I pointed out.

"True, but still… Is it just me or is something off?"

"Yeah, I feel it, too. I just can't put my finger-" I was cut off when the ceiling collapsed and we were dropped onto the floor. I landed really hard on my hip and I was pretty sure I had bruised it pretty well. I heard Elizabeth coughing.

"Andy, you okay?" She asked in between coughs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine, just feel like I fell through a ceiling, which ironically, I did." I couldn't help but smile as I looked at Elizabeth looking up at the massive hole in the ceiling. The dust started to settle around us but we still couldn't see anything around us.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, Andy?"

"I didn't say anything," I said. She looked at me with a curious expression.

"Yes, you did. You said my name," Elizabeth said.

"No, I really didn't," I insisted. Elizabeth's eyes got huge as she stared at something behind me.

"Andy, get behind me. NOW!" Elizabeth ordered. I scrambled over behind her and looked at what she had warned me about. It was Luke.


	9. An Act of Houdini

**Hey y'all! All right, that last question was harder than I thought it would be (whoops) but someone did get the answer. Congratulations go to **_**the ice within**_**. Her character's name is Brittany Havens so be looking for her.**

**Now, I'm writing three other stories besides this one and I have finally come up with a method to keep me organized and to not ignore one story for a really long time so I'm quite proud of myself :P Oh, and Happy Father's Day to everyone!**

Chapter 9: An Act of Houdini

Crap… Luke was standing right in front of us with his eyes completely focused on Elizabeth. He was completely mesmerized by Elizabeth. I don't even think he knew I was there (not that I really minded).

"Luke," Elizabeth whispered. Luke started to walk towards her but she scrambled backwards, nearly running me over in the process. Luke stopped coming near her and the look on his face surprised me. It was hurt. He was hurt by Elizabeth's action of her scrambling away from him. He still loved her… not that I thought he hadn't stopped loving her… okay, maybe I did. He had put on a fake show for everyone at camp, what if was just pretending to love Elizabeth, too? You have to admit that it's a good reason for me to have thought that. Then again, I had seen the way Luke had looked at Elizabeth and there was no way he could've faked that.

"Elizabeth!" someone squealed. Elizabeth never took her eyes off of Luke but I did. It was Jamie. That guy, I mean girl, kept popping up at the worst times (she and I may be half-brother and sister but that doesn't mean I necessarily like her). Elizabeth's breathing was shallow and she looked pale.

"Elizabeth, we need to go," I whispered urgently. Elizabeth didn't say anything but she stood up. She started backing away and I did the same. Luke hesitantly took a step forward and that's when Elizabeth grabbed my hand and ran.

We ran through the halls at breakneck speed. Hadn't Elizabeth wanted to see Luke?

"Get them!" Luke shouted. We heard what had to be twenty demigods after us. We ran up the stairs and Elizabeth slashed our way through some monsters that had come to stop us. She wasn't saying anything and I knew not to say anything. We ran up probably around ten stories of stairs and if you think that doesn't hurt, you're crazy.

By the time we got up to the fifteenth deck, both of us we huffing and puffing. However, we kept going because we knew that if we didn't, we would get caught.

"This way," Elizabeth said, dragging me some more. We ran like the wind and made it to the front of the ship where we were stopped by five demigods.

"This way!" Elizabeth yelled as we ran down a flight of stairs. We ran through the buffet room and there were people there. Actual people! The weird thing was, they acted like zombies. We pushed our way past them and them and we almost made it to the outside when we were stopped by more demigods.

"Dammit," Elizabeth muttered. She turned around and we ran towards the opposite end of the ship. If you're wondering, the ship is massive. We turned a sharp corner and went down three flights of stairs before we were blocked. Well, I thought we were blocked. Nope, Elizabeth leaped over the stair railing and I followed her movement. We kept running and after running down three more flights of stairs, we ran to the opposite end of the ship and went up to the fifteenth floor again. The warm air greeted us and we ran to the prow of the ship but it was blocked by demigods. How many freaking demigods were on this freaking ship?

"Bring it on!" Elizabeth taunted. Two demigods came forward and Elizabeth took out _Cyclone_. I wasn't just going to let her fend for herself so I took out my sword, _Promachus_, and side-by-side with Elizabeth, fought the demigods. We were quickly getting overwhelmed; it was like a legion. When one demigod fell, another took its place. It was insane. I was getting tired but Elizabeth didn't look fazed at all. How did she do it?

"Stop!" A voice that I instantly knew as Luke's commanded. The demigods stopped fighting. Elizabeth whirled around and faced Luke.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Luke asked.

"No! I'm not okay, Luke!" Elizabeth said shortly.

"What's wrong?" Luke started walking towards Elizabeth but she lifted her sword and pointed it at him.

"Don't come any closer," Elizabeth warned. Luke stopped but he didn't back away either.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?"

"What's wrong? You're asking me _what's wrong_? Well, let's see shall we?" Elizabeth looked P-I-S-S-E-D! Luke even looked scared. "Let's see: one, you tried to kill Percy, two, you've turned against the gods, and three, you lied to everyone at camp by pretending to be Percy's friend, and four, you lied to me. How do I know that everything we had wasn't all a lie either?"

Elizabeth had calmed down now and she looked hurt instead of angry. All of the color in Luke's face had drained when Elizabeth said that… so she had thought that, too.

"Elizabeth, how- how could you ever think that? _ Why _would you ever think that?" Luke inquired.

"Why wouldn't I Luke? You pretended to be friends with Percy, what if I was just a part in your plan?" Luke looked hurt beyond words.

"Elizabeth, I could never do that to you. I _love_ you, Elizabeth!" Luke said. Elizabeth looked unconvinced. Luke stepped forward before Elizabeth could back away and kissed her firmly on the lips. Elizabeth had _Cyclone_ in her hand and I didn't think that was smart of Luke to go to her when she had a deadly weapon in her hand. Elizabeth went rigid and her sword clattered to the ground. I picked it up. When I straightened back up, the kiss was over. Luke and Elizabeth were both a little breathless and Jamie looked like she was about to murder Elizabeth (as usual).

"Luke…" Elizabeth whimpered. I had never seen her like this before. She looked vulnerable, scared, and completely, utterly in love.

"Now do you believe me?" Luke asked quietly. Elizabeth nodded. Then she suddenly shoved Luke away from her. Luke looked bewildered and he wasn't the only one. Everyone, including me, looked just as bewildered as he did. Elizabeth turned around, facing me, grabbed my hand and with her shield, pushed everyone out of our way. She pushed me onto a lifeboat and cut the ropes suspending it, her sword _Cyclone_ clattering onto the deck of the ship while I plummeted towards the ocean.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I was about to jump in after Andy. I was already on the railings when someone grabbed me from behind. I fought ferociously but the person was strong.

"Elizabeth, stop struggling!" Luke pleaded. That only made me fight harder. "Elizabeth! Please stop!"

"No!" I fired back. I heard something whistle in the air and a sharp thing suddenly embedded itself in my neck. I stopped fighting and felt very, very dizzy. Then the world started spinning and I collapsed. Luke caught me swiftly in his arms and just before I was about to pass out, I heard him yelling at a person and then through the slits of my eyelids, he looked at me.

"Elizabeth, stay with me. Elizabeth!" Luke begged, but I slowly slipped away.

**Luke's POV**

Elizabeth sagged in my arms as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. I felt complete fear for Elizabeth. She had been injected with a very potent tranquilizer. On the other hand, I felt anger, anger at the person who had shot Elizabeth with the tranquilizer. I carried Elizabeth to my suite and tucked her in. I crawled into the bed next to her and holding her hand, I turned on the TV and watched _NCIS_, Elizabeth's favorite show.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I peeled my eyes open as I heard the sarcastic voice of Tony DiNozzo on a TV. I groaned because my head hurt like hell.

"Elizabeth?" Luke asked. I looked up at the shadowy figure above me. "Elizabeth, say something!"

I opened my eyes completely but didn't say anything to him.

"Elizabeth, can you speak?"

I nodded.

"Can you say something?"

I shook my head.

"Why not? Is something wrong?"

I just gave Luke a cold glare. Luke sighed and told me he had to go but would be back later. "Elizabeth? Please, don't leave. Actually, you can't leave. There's a guard outside your room. But anyways, please don't leave because I really need to talk to you."

I kept my mouth shut so I guess Luke thought that meant okay. It was an okay, but not an okay that I wanted to say, if that makes sense. I took a deep breath and sighed. I wasn't going to even try and escape. I needed to talk to Luke anyways, although I had thought that I would have the upper hand. Boy did that not work out! I turned up the volume on the TV and settled down in the bed. I knew I was safe as long as I stayed in here.

**Luke's POV**

Elizabeth was mad at me for Kronos only knows. She wouldn't speak to me… at all. I needed to finish up with this meeting because I needed to go talk to her.

"We need to get the Golden Fleece before Percy does. End of story," I declared. The group dismissed and with a sigh, I went back to my room where Elizabeth was. Hopefully she would talk to me. Although I doubted she would.

That stupid meeting had taken two hours and the whole time, I had been anxious to get back to Elizabeth. I was still worried about her after her being tranquilized and whatnot. I hurriedly walked back to my room and opened the door. Elizabeth was sacked out on the bed. I walked over to her and covered her up with blankets. I hadn't meant to wake her up but her eyes shot open and she scrambled to the corner of the bed.

"Elizabeth, please don't be like this," I begged. Elizabeth looked at me with fiery eyes but they also gave away the conflict in her. She wanted to speak to me, I know she did. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Elizabeth nodded her head. I held out my hand for her and slowly, very slowly, she took it. I smiled at her and gently led her out of the room and to the kitchen. She was silent the whole way there but once I set the food in front of her, she dug in. Of course, I gave her a barbecue pulled-pork sandwich, which is her favorite food in the whole world.

"Thanks," She whispered. Good ole Elizabeth and her manners. She would say thank you no matter what.

"You're welcome, beautiful," I replied. She blushed. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Wait… together?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes getting huge.

"No, not if you don't want to," I said.

"Oh, okay," Elizabeth said, looking sheepish. "Um, would you mind if I, uh, slept with you? I'm afraid Jamie's going to kill me in my sleep if I sleep alone."

I laughed and told her that was fine. Of course, my mind was reeling. Elizabeth and I were actually going to sleep together. Holy crap! Not like that though if you're thinking anything rude. I took her hand and we walked to my room.

We got in my bed, neither one of us taking off our day clothes and we fell asleep.

**Elizabeth's POV**

Well, hell.

I hadn't planned on sleeping tonight, and I had definitely not planned sleeping with _Luke_. Although, I seriously hadn't been kidding about Jamie and killing me in my sleep. Slowly, I crept out of the bed and to the balcony. I'll admit. The room was awesome. It had a rich white carpet, with a beautiful mosaic ceiling and a freaking huge tub and shower and a very comfortable bed! Yes, if I wasn't so scared and dead set on getting off of this ship, I think I would actually enjoy staying here.

I looked at Luke. He looked peaceful; it was one of the few times I had ever seen him like that. I dared giving him a kiss on his cheek before I walked out on the balcony and stood on the railing. I could hear the roaring of the ocean below me but it didn't scare me. Not now that I knew I was Poseidon's daughter. However, I wasn't about to jump into the water just yet. I sidled over to the cabin next door and repeated that process about 10 more times before I felt safe enough to get on the balcony. Silently, I made my way through the room and outside into the hall. Incredibly, the room led right outside to the elevators. I pressed the up button and waited impatiently for the elevator. The bell dinged and I stepped in hurriedly. I pressed the twelfth button and rode to the floor, exited, and was greeted by a salty wind. I ran over to a lifeboat, hopped in and slowly released the cable that held it. The jolt from the impact of the boat meeting the water hurt like hell but I was off the demon cruise ship and that's what mattered. Using my awesome daddy powers, I made the current sweep me away. I'm not sure where, but when I woke up, I was in the middle of the ocean and somehow I knew I was in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle… wonderful…

"Welcome! I'm Hylla!" An overly enthusiastic brunette exclaimed. "Welcome to C.C.'s Island. Let's see, you'll want a facial, a hair treatment, a new outfit, a massage."

The woman rambled off more treatments and it was sounding more and more awesome by the minute.

"Are you ready?" She asked. I didn't really feel any danger so I agreed. She grabbed my hand and on a _cloud_, we floated to one of the most gorgeous islands I have ever seen. There were woman out everywhere, getting tans, swimming, getting massages, reading, and so much more. The water around the island was crystal blue and it suddenly reminded me of Luke's eyes… Luke… Ah, hell. I can't like him, not after what he did to Percy! Hell! I can't stop myself from loving him though, because he had been right, we had been through too much together. Curse my adventures with Luke!

Well, moving on from my rant. There was a small mountain in the middle of the island and palm trees were everywhere. The vegetation was lush, deep green, and had the most beautiful flowers.

The lady sweetly told me to follow her to C.C.'s. I did so a little reluctantly because this seemed like a trap. We walked past tons of people and I couldn't help but realize that all of them were woman. I wondered where all the men were but as we walked further into the resort, I cared less and less that there weren't any men around. We walked up the steps to what seemed to be the main building. A beautiful singing voice came from inside. The lyrics… they were old, very old and ancient. They were also powerful. I walked inside the building and one of the most gorgeous women ever was weaving a pattern that was very intricate and detailed and amazing. Her hair was long and dark with gold intertwined in it, sharp green eyes, and she wore a silky black dress. She was stunning.

"Welcome!" the woman exclaimed. "I am C.C."

"Hello, Ms. C.C. I'm Elizabeth," I said, with a curtsy. Something inside me wanted to please this woman.

"Oh, so polite. That's unusual for a girl your age. How old are you dear?"

"Nineteen," I replied.

"You're wise beyond your years, I can see that much. Now, I think you deserve special attention because I see a powerful young woman before me. Let's see, a deep tissue massage, a ashiatsu massage, an herbal bath soak, a deluxe facial, the face mask, a signature spa pedicure, spa manicure, scalp cleanse, and a make-up application," C.C. ordered. I had lost track of everything after the herbal bath soak. Holy crap, this sounded like heaven! "Oh, and you'll also want a new outfit, too. Hylla, when you're done, bring her here for the make-up, hair and outfit."

"Yes, ma'am, C.C.," Hylla replied.

"Follow me, Elizabeth," Hylla ordered kindly. I followed her swiftly to a white building with major Greek influence. White columns surrounded the building. We went inside and a woman led me to a changing room and told me kindly to undress and put it on. I did as I was told somewhat nervously and walked out in the robe.

"Follow me, dear," the woman said. She led me to a private room and told me to lie on the table. It was a massage table and oh my god was it comfortable! Then she took the robe off and started massaging my back. Oh. My. Freaking. Gods. She started out with a deep tissue massage. It released all the tension in my body and for the first time since Percy came to camp, I felt relaxed. Then she moved on to an ashiatsu massage where she massaged my feet and hands. I was in heaven. I didn't want to get up when she was through. Actually, I'm pretty sure I fell asleep for a while. When she was done, she told me to put my robe back on and to come out and follow her to another room where I would receive a deluxe facial, a face mask, a _signature_ (haha, I laugh at that one) spa pedicure, and a manicure. I did as I was told and once again, I was in heaven. The pedicurist gave me a French pedicure and it was completely flawless. Then the manicurist gave me a French manicure and I had the gel nails so they were longer than I was used to but they looked incredible. The facial massage was oh my gods, the best thing ever! They massaged my hands and forearm (how that has to do with my face, I'm not sure, but I'm not complaining because it felt damn good!). They did some eye treatment that made my eyes look bright and healthy and not tired at all, and they exfoliated my skin to where it literally glowed. Oh that's not it, then they put a face mask on me and my skin was so silky and radiant. It was just oh my gods! Oh! And then, I took a bath (thankfully, none of the woman were there). The tub was deep and they used lavender smelling bath soaks. I stayed in there for probably around an hour, I'm not quite sure because I was so relaxed. Then I got out and put on a robe, and proceeded to get a scalp cleanse. It made my hair smell so damn good and made it so damn soft! Once I was done here, Hylla came back and got me and led me back to C.C.'s.

"My dear, you're gorgeous!" C.C. exclaimed when she saw me.

"Thank you, ma'am," I replied bashfully.

"Thank you Hylla for bringing her here," C.C. said. Hylla left the room and C.C. continued. "Now it's time for make-up and clothes. We shall do make-up first."

C.C. ordered me to sit in a chair and I did. Then she got to work. She applied liquid foundation, powder, surprisingly no concealer (because I always have to use concealer), pencil eyeliner on the bottom and liquid eyeliner on the top, applied a little mascara on the top and bottom, added eye shadow on my eyelid and under my eyes, applied more mascara, applied blush, applied even more mascara, put on lipstick and lip gloss, and then one final layer of mascara. She didn't let me look at myself though because she went to a massive closet that was about the size of a house, and pulled out a stunning Grecian designed dress and a box of shoes.

"Put this on, dear," C.C. said. I took the dress with shaking hands and went to a dressing room which of course had no mirrors so I couldn't see my make-up. The dress was a strapless, white, cottony material with a gold metal-like sash embedded with light turquoise gems, diamonds, and dark amethyst jewels. The sash wasn't a flashing gold, but more like a satin-like gold that matched the exact color of my hair. The shoes were turquoise stilettos (how did she know I loved stilettos?) by Jessica Simpson. I stepped out of the dressing room and C.C. smiled very wide.

"Stunning!" She exclaimed. "Now, time for the hair."

C.C. led me to a chair and got out a roller. She rolled my hair, all the while singing a hymn that was in an ancient language. I'm pretty sure that I fell asleep for a little while until I felt that the curling iron wasn't curling my hair anymore.

"Now, let's let you see yourself," C.C. said. She spun me around in the chair and I gasped. I didn't even recognize myself. My hair was in gentle but prominent waves, my hair swept gracefully to my left side, my make-up was flawless, I was literally glowing, and my hair had flecks of gold in it that when it caught light, they shimmered.

"I look… beautiful!" I exclaimed, putting a trembling hand to my face.

"I'm so glad you like it. One more thing, here are some earrings to match that lovely necklace of yours." I opened the box that C.C. gave me and once more gasped. Inside were diamond studs with a turquoise gem in the shape of a tear. I couldn't help but smiling at them and I hurriedly put them in. I couldn't believe what I looked like.

"Thank you so much, C.C. I don't know how I'll ever repay you," I said gratefully, curtsying to her.

"You're so very welcome my dear. Now, I sense that you love to read."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I think I should show you my library." C.C. swept gracefully from the room with me at her heels. She led me to a gargantuan building and I nearly passed out when I went inside. Every single book you can imagine was in there.

"Enjoy my dear. I'll be back soon to check on your progress," C.C. said. All I could do was nod before I walked over, grabbed _Pride and Prejudice_ off the shelf and shut off the entire world.

I'm not sure how much time passed before C.C. came to get me for the luau but I was half-way through _Pride and Prejudice_. The luau was amazing! The food was delicious, the atmosphere intoxicating, and the scenery breathtaking. Even the massive white cruise ship in the distance was beautiful.

When the luau was over, everyone headed to bed while I headed back to the library. C.C. was delighted that she found someone so interested in books. I shut off the world once again and after finishing the book, decided to tour the harbor because there were some very interesting ships there. It was night out but the moon was bright so I walked down and saw Navy ships, helicopters, a lifeboat, and some yachts. The white cruise ship I had seen earlier was docked there and a sudden impulse told me to look on the ship. I walked up the plank to the ship and walked around. The ship was strangely deserted and for some unsettling reason, seemed very familiar. I walked up a few flights of stairs and entered this grand room. It had a mosaic ceiling, a rich white carpet, a very comfortable looking bed, and a good-sized bathroom. There was a balcony that over looked the ocean and as I started looking at the balcony, it all started coming back to me. Why hadn't I thought to look at the name of the ship before I got on here? I was on the freaking _Princess Andromeda_.

Ah, hell.

The sound of the door opening made me whirl around.

Ah, hell.

**Luke's POV**

I opened the door to my room, shut it and turned back around. I dropped the papers I had been holding. In the middle of the room stood Elizabeth and at first, my brain didn't register it was her. She looked stunning, gorgeous… but at the same time, not completely her.

"E- Eliza-b-b-beth? Is… is that y-you?" I stammered like a complete moron. Elizabeth's eyes got huge.

"Hi, Luke," She whispered. Her expression was hard, but her eyes were soft. I couldn't help myself. I ran over to her and hugged the living daylights out of her.

"I was so damn worried about you! I thought you were in trouble or that you had been hurt or had gotten lost or had fallen overboard or-" I was cut off by Elizabeth planting a kiss on my lips. I was too shocked to do anything.

"I ran away Luke. I was scared," Elizabeth explained quietly.

"Scared of what? Sleeping together? Because I wasn't going to try anything," I declared, throwing my hands up.

"No, I wasn't scared that we were sleeping together because technically we already have. No, I was scared of you, Luke."

"M-me?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"You're different, Luke. You angrier more often, you're not the relaxed guy I used to know. You're always on edge, suspicious, even of me I bet."

"Elizabeth, I never meant to frighten you. I would never do that intentionally," I said. "Elizabeth, I love you, no matter what happens."

"I love you, too, Luke," Elizabeth replied. She smiled and suddenly looked out the window. We were moving. "When did that happen?"

"I'm not sure, actually," I replied truthfully. Elizabeth laughed and I hugged her again, not wanting to let go.

"Hey, I'm kind of tired. It's kind of twelve at night," Elizabeth pointed out. She was right. Elizabeth walked over to my bed and plopped down. I grinned and plopped down beside her. I turned on the TV and lying down on my back with Elizabeth resting her head on my chest and her hand on my stomach, we both drifted off to sleep.


	10. Pony Party

**Hey y'all! Sorry it's taken me a while to put up the next chapter. I was in a place with no WiFi and I really had to update another story. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Please review! Tell your friends and have your friends tell their friends and so on. Enjoy! (By the way, there was this really cute guy at the putt-putt course today!). Oh, before I forget, I had a serious blonde moment (again) and forgot to put Brittany Havens (the ice within's character) in the last chapter so she'll have a part in this chapter. Sorry to the ice within! ****I made it extra long for your patience! ****Okay, so, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 10: Pony Party

**Andy's POV**

Okay, I had been roaming around the coast of Virginia for I don't know how long, probably only a couple of days. I got food from people who thought I was homeless and someone even tried to adopt me (they were psychopaths).

Anyways, I was walking down the beach, thinking of how I was going to get out of here when I literally ran into a girl. We both 'oomphed' to the ground and I shook my head as if that would help clear things up. I looked at the girl and she was staring intently at me. I stood up and held my hand out for her. She slowly reached out and took my hand. I brushed the sand off my clothes and said, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

There was something off about her. Not dangerous off, but something was just… off.

"It's okay. Uh, thanks for helping me up. I'm Brittany. Brittany Havens," The girl introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Andrew DiNozzo, but you can call me Andy," I replied. She was pretty with brown hair just below her shoulders and blue eyes. She was also rather shy.

"Where are your parents?" Brittany asked.

"Um, that's just it, I'm kind of lost. My dad lives in on the other end of Virginia and I go to camp in New York and it's all really confusing. Anyways, I, uh, got separated from my camp group and I'm kind of lost."

"Uh oh, um, we can see if my mom can help if you want," Brittany offered.

"Thank you that would be gre-" I stopped short when I saw three dracanae slithering towards me. Craaap….

"Um, I actually DUCK!" I yelled. I pulled Brittany down as spears flew over our heads.

"Ah, there's some people that the camp were protecting me from…" I muttered, not knowing she heard.

"What kind of camp do you go to?" She inquired as we raced down the beach away from those monsters.

"Uh, it's a camp for special kids with dyslexia and ADHD," I explained.

"Huh, maybe I need to go there," Brittany said.

"Can I ask you something kind of personal?"

"Depends."

"Do you know both of your parents?"

"Um, well, I don't know my biological father," Brittany admitted. "He left when I was born. He was forced to or something like that."

We had stopped running as I looked at her. "Stay here," I ordered. I took out _Promachus_ and faced the monsters. It surprisingly wasn't that hard to defeat the monsters. I did get a nasty cut on my arm in the process but it wasn't life threatening on anything so I ignored it.

"What were those… _things_?" She questioned.

"Dracanae. Don't call me crazy when I explain this but the Greek gods and monsters… they exist," I explained. "Also, do weird things happen to you? Like you can see stuff others can't?"

"Yes!"

"I think I need to talk to your mom."

"Sure come on," Brittany said. She jogged over to her mom who was actually nearby and had witnessed me fighting the monsters. She was already packing her beach bag.

"Hi Mom, this Andy, um-"

"We need to go honey. We need to get you to camp," Ms. Havens said.

"Uh, what camp?" Brittany asked.

"Looks like you're going to the same camp as me," I said kind of sheepishly. What? She was pretty!

"Well, at least I know someone already." Brittany smiled at me. I grinned back at her and I'm pretty sure I think I blushed a little. The three of us walked to Brittany's mom's car and got in. Ms. Havens asked me all sorts of questions: who was my godly parent? Why I was here in Virginia? Was I a well-behaved kid?

I guess I must've replied with the right answers because she nodded approvingly at me. Brittany looked embarrassed though.

"Andy, do you have a way of getting back?" Ms. Havens asked.

"No ma'am," I answered.

"If you want, you can fly with me and Brittany to New York and I can drive you to camp," Ms. Havens offered.

"I would really appreciate it, Ms. Havens. Thank you ma'am," I said. Ms. Havens smiled and we drove to Brittany's house. It was a nice house. It was in a quiet neighborhood too.

"Brittany, go upstairs and start packing. Andy, are you hungry? Thirsty?" Ms. Havens inquired as Brittany went upstairs two at a time.

"I'm good, thank you Ms. Havens," I said. She led me to the living room where I sat down and started watching TV. It was around four hours later (how long does it take girls to pack? Geez!) before we were ready to leave for the airport. We got in the car and drove to the airport. We had to book it because we barely had an hour to get to the gate. We literally ran to the check-in counter and to security which thank the gods didn't take that long and then to the gate which was boarding right when we got there. We boarded the plane and with a sighs of relief, settled into our seats. I had the window seat, Brittany had the middle and Ms. Havens took the aisle seat. I was on my way back to Camp Half-Blood. Thank the gods.

**(A/N: There's a spider on my ceiling and it's really scaring me -.- it comes near me, it dies… yes, I based Elizabeth's fears of spiders off of my fear… it's crawling in circles around my light… it's teasing me -.- it's evil! I'm cursing at it a lot right now and it seems to be staying away from me…)**

The next morning I found Elizabeth snuggled in my arms and curled up in a ball, her eyes covered by the crook in my neck. The sunlight streaming in from the window landed on her hair and it literally sparkled. Elizabeth tightened her grip around my neck until I could barely breathe. It was a viselike grip.

"Elizabeth!" I gasped. That's when I heard it. She was crying. Her grip slackened as pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. I shifted her in my arms so that I could see her face. Her eyes were closed so it was obvious that she was still asleep and had no clue that she was crying.

"Don't do it, please don't do it!" Elizabeth sobbed. I tried waking her up but no matter how hard I tried, she wouldn't wake up. Finally, the only thing I could think of that was left to do was kiss her. I crashed my lips onto hers and held her close to me. I could feel her heart racing… or maybe it was mine… maybe it was ours combined. I felt Elizabeth's hands grab my shirt and that's when I broke the kiss off. Our foreheads touched and Elizabeth was shaking.

"What happened in your dream Elizabeth?" I whispered.

"Luke, you can't do it," Elizabeth replied back quietly.

"What can't I do? If it's to help you, I would go to the ends of the Earth to save you," I told her.

"You can't take a bath in the Styx," Elizabeth said. So she knew I was going to do it. How? It must've been the dream…

"I have to if we don't get enough demigods," I explained to her.

"Why?"

"Because, Kronos forms with every demigod that joins our cause," I said.

"Then get as many demigods as you need," Elizabeth said simply. I smiled at her.

"It's not that easy. The thing is we have all the demigods we need. The demigods we really need have to be powerful, Big Three kids, like Percy, or ones that are powerful like Annabeth… you…"

"Luke, you know I would never join Kronos," Elizabeth said.

"Even if it meant saving me?"

"There are ways besides joining Kronos that I can save you and I _will_ save you, mark my words," Elizabeth declared. She seemed so sure of herself.

"I hope you can," I thought, looking at the necklace I had given her for her sixteenth birthday. I lifted my hand and fiddled with it. I couldn't look at her. She had no clue what I had gotten myself into. Hell, neither did I.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know why I'm doing this?"

"Because you hate the gods?"

"Well, that's part of it… but do you know the main reason I'm doing this?"

"Power?"

"No… I'm doing this because Kronos showed me the future… he… he showed me y-you-" I was trying not shake uncontrollably because those visions still scared me to death.

"Luke, what did he show you about me?" Elizabeth prodded gently, resting her hand on mine, the one that was fiddling with her necklace.

I sighed and with a shaking voice, said, "He showed me visions of-of you-you"

I couldn't get the last part out because it scared me so bad. Elizabeth finished it for me. "Dying."

I nodded. "He told me that if I didn't want you to… die," I forced myself to say that word. "then I had to join him."

"Wait, so you're doing all this because of me?" Elizabeth asked. I nodded again.

"Luke! Don't! I'm not going to die!"

"He promised me he wouldn't hurt you and I believe him. He swore on the River Styx, Elizabeth. I _have _to do this."

"No, you don't! Let's run away together! Let's leave this for everyone else to handle!" Elizabeth said, struggling out of my grip on her and standing up. Somehow, her hair, makeup, and dress still looked perfect although the dress came kind of low. I pointed it out to her and she pulled it up quickly, looking sheepish.

"Thanks for pointing that out," Elizabeth said, blushing profusely.

"Well, I didn't want the demigods out there to have a heart attack when we go to breakfast," I grinned. Elizabeth slapped me on the arm but she was smiling too. "Come on."

I intertwined my hand with hers as we went to my office. We passed a few demigods on the way there and they all stared at Elizabeth and me. Jamie passed us in the hall and she nodded to me and completely ignored Elizabeth. We went to my office and I ordered some English bacon (Elizabeth loves it), some blueberry scones (again, Elizabeth loves them and so do I), and some turkey sausage (we both are in love with it). We pigged out on the food when it arrived.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, what do you suggest?"

"Well, we have a putt-putt course, we have a cinema, and we have a training arena," I said.

"Hmm, let's go to the cinema," Elizabeth decided.

"What movie?"

"_Fast Five_," She said immediately. I laughed. Elizabeth and her fast cars obsession. I'm not complaining though, I love fast cars too. We got up and went to the movie theater. I told the clerk person what movie to download and we ordered popcorn and diet dr. pepper and watched the movie. I got to admit, it's one of the best movies ever made. Elizabeth was completely checking out Paul Walker and Vin Diesel but I was kind of checking out Mia anyways so we're even. When the movie was over, we walked back to our room when Jamie came running over to me.

"We've just docked in Miami and guess what?" Jamie said.

"What?" I asked kind of bored.

"_They_ are here," Jamie declared with a sly smile. I instantly stood up straighter.

"Elizabeth, I have to go take care of some things that I know you don't want anything to do with. Wait for me in our room and then later, we'll go out for a nice dinner." Elizabeth looked at me curiously and she must've decided that she trusted me but before she went, she turned to Jamie and said, "Don't you dare try anything or I'll smack the fire out of you because unlike you, I don't kill people because I'm jealous of who they have as a boyfriend."

Jamie turned beet red and I think if I hadn't been there, Jamie would've tried to kill Elizabeth. Elizabeth smirked and walked away and I had an urge to go with her and forget that Percy and Annabeth and Grover and Tyson and Clarisse were in Miami but Kronos would have my head if I let them get away with the fleece.

"Let's go," I said and I walked to the exit of the ship while Jamie readied a small army to accompany me.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I wasn't sure where Luke was going and I was pretty sure I didn't want to know. Hopefully Jamie wasn't going with him but I trusted Luke to not try anything if she laid a move on him. I went to _our_ room as Luke called it. I like the sound of that if that doesn't sound too bad. I closed the door and went to the radio. I turned it on and a screen appeared asking me what song I would like to choose… that's awesome! I thought about it and _Drama Queen (That Girl)_ by Lindsay Lohan. She might be a little… off but I had to admit, she had some good songs _and _she could actually sing which surprised me. I turned the volume up really loud because I loved this song. Here's the lyrics:

_There was a girl I knew _

_Who always wanted to _

_Be the one to stand out from the crowd  
>Always believed that she was gonna live her dreams<br>That what went down was gonna come around  
>For all the doubters, non-believers, the cynicals that once were dreamers<br>One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
>And you'll realize<em>

_That girl was a one-time teenage drama queen  
>A hot, tough everyday wannabee<br>But she'll have changed her destiny  
>Now she's a somebody<br>That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
>'Cause she believes in nothin' else<br>And you'll look back and you won't believe  
>That girl was me<em>

_Armed with an attitude _

_That she knows how to use  
>She's gonna get there any way she can<br>Now she knows what she wants  
>No one is gonna stop her<br>Nothing's ever gonna hold her back  
>For all the doubters, non-believers the cynicle that once were dreamers<br>One of these days you'll know that you were wrong (who would've know)_

_That girl was a one-time teenage drama queen  
>A hot, tough everyday wannabee<br>But she'll have changed her destiny  
>Now she's a somebody<br>That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
>'Cause she believes in nothin' else<br>And you'll look back and you won't believe  
>That girl was me<em>

_[Spoken]__  
>Life is a work of art- you gotta paint it colorful<br>Can make it anything you want  
>Don't have to stick to any rules<br>You don't need a high IQ to succeed in what you do  
>You just gotta have no doubt just believe in yourself<em>

_Doubters, non-believers, once were her dreamers  
>One of these days you'll open up your eyes<br>And you'll realize_

_That girl was a one-time teenage drama queen  
>A hot, tough everyday wannabee<br>But she'll have changed her destiny  
>Now she's a somebody<br>That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
>'Cause she believes in nothin' else<br>And you'll look back and you won't believe  
>That girl was me<br>_

_That girl was a one-time teenage drama queen  
>A hot, tough everyday wannabee<br>But she'll have changed her destiny  
>Now she's a somebody<br>That girl was a wild child dreamer but she'll find herself  
>'Cause she believes in nothin' else<br>And you'll look back and you won't believe  
>That girl was me<br>_

I sang as loud as I could and when the song was over, I went over and was about to choose another when I had the feeling something was really, _really_ wrong. I ran up to the deck and my feeling had been right. Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover were facing Luke. The bear-man Oreius was holding Annabeth and Grover. Luke asked where the fleece was as he poked Percy in the shirt with his sword _Backbiter _then poked Grover in the leg. Grover told him there was real goat fur under his jeans and Luke said sorry old friend and Grover muttered some old friend. Percy looked at me and did a double-take. He didn't recognize me at first and if he did, he didn't say anything to me. He did smile weakly at me though and I returned it. I looked at Annabeth and she was about to say my name but I did that slashing motion with my hand at my neck to tell her not to say anything.

"Maybe you didn't understand me. Where- Is- The- Fleece?" Luke inquired, his voice was calm but it had a fiery edge to it.

"Not here. We sent it on ahead of us. You messed up," Percy pointed out. Luke's eyes narrowed and at first said that Percy was lying but then he stopped, realizing that Percy had given it to Clarisse.

"You trusted… you gave…" Luke stammered at the horrible idea (well, it was horrible to him).

"Yeah," Percy replied simply.

"AGRIUS!" Luke shouted. The bear-man flinched as he said yes sir. Luke ordered him to prepare his steed (what steed?) and said he needed to get to Miami Airport fast. Agrius tried to protest but Luke shouted do it and threatened that he would feed him to the drakon if he didn't do as he said. Agrius did as he was told and Percy and Luke started arguing again. I had never seen Luke so mad before. I saw Percy look at the fountains behind Luke. I knew exactly what he was going to do when I saw the rainbow that was there. Percy threw a drachma at the rainbow and said, "You tricked all of us! Even DIONYSUS at CAMP HALF-BLOOD!"

The rainbow shimmered and I saw camp half-blood in the background. The campers stood shell-shocked and I motioned for them to stay quiet as slyly as I could. No one noticed thanks the gods. Luke still had no clue I was there. Percy uncapped Riptide and made Luke admit that he had poisoned Thalia's tree and that it hadn't been Chiron, that Chiron didn't have the guts… in front of everyone at camp.

"You call it guts? Betraying your friends? Endangering the whole camp?" Percy inquired furiously. Luke raised his sword and pointed it as Percy.

"Luke, don't," I said quietly. Luke turned his head and looked at me.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here? I told you to stay in our room."

"I'm not going to let you kill Percy," I said defiantly.

"Why did I choose a girl as stubborn as me?" Luke muttered to himself, then ordered two of his guards to hold me (those guards had to be on some serious steroids). He turned back to Percy and said, "You don't understand the half of it. I was going to let you take the Fleece… once I was done with it."

"You were going to heal Kronos."

"Yes! The Fleece's magic would've sped his mending process by a tenfold. But you haven't stopped us, Percy. You've only slowed us down a little."

"Luke, please stop!" I ordered.

"Elizabeth, stay out of this. I don't want you getting hurt," Luke said.

"You're telling that to the one of the only people who can beat you," I muttered. Percy had said some more stuff and Luke turned around, seeing the Iris-Message. Tantalus suggested the message was a fake but Mr. D didn't agree and made Tantalus go back to Tarturus right as he was about to bite into a delicious looking cheeseburger. I was happy for Percy until Luke turned around and gave Percy the deadliest look I've ever seen.

"Kronos was right, Percy. You're an unreliable weapon. You need to be replaced," Luke said. One of his army men blew a whistle and warriors poured out onto the deck, surrounding us. Luke smiled at Percy and told him he would never get off this boat alive. I started formulating a plan in my mind about how I could save Percy and I was brought out of my reverie when I realized Percy and Luke had started fighting. It was a no-brainer. Luke easily got the upper-hand and slashed at Percy, cutting Percy on the thigh. Percy collapsed and tried to make his way to the pool but I knew he would never make it. Luke wanted Percy to watch one more thing before he died and that was to watch Oreius eat Annabeth and Grover. Oreius giggled and lifted the two of them up. I was about to run over there when a red arrow shot out of Oreius's mouth and he disintegrated. Agrius yelled, "Brother!" He had let his grip in the black horses reins (I hadn't even seen him bring it up) and the horse kicked him in the head and flew away.

That's when all Hades broke loose. I thought I was hallucinating at first when I saw dozens of centaurs galloping onto the deck but there was no time to lose because once Luke's army had come back out of their stupor, they attacked. Luke had been knocked into the pool and as he was climbing out, ordered his army to attack. I saw Luke looking for Percy and no way was I going to let him get Percy. I nailed my guards in the place where the sun don't shine and I suddenly remembered my sword was the ring on my finger (it could change form to whatever suited me. Pretty darn cool, eh?). I ducked as an arrow flew over my head and disintegrated the monsters on steroids (who were still crouched over in pain). I pulled off my ring and I changed it into _Cyclone_. The deadly celestial bronze shone in the sunlight. I leaped over a toppled deck chair gracefully and pointed my sword at Luke's throat. He turned to me and his eyes got huge.

"You wouldn't do it." He said, but his eyes were full of fear.

"I won't. I will just beat you up enough to drag you in chains to Mt. Olympus." I replied.

"I love you Elizabeth, and I would do anything for you, but I will not be going to Olympus unless I'm going there to tear it down." Luke answered and put _Backbiter_ at my throat. I made the first move and we fought hard. Neither one of us wanted to give in.

"I"

Slash, dodge, jump.

"Will"

Clang, kick, jab.

"Never"

Duck, block, slash.

"Join"

Jab, jab, jab, strike.

"KRONOS!"

Our swords met in mid-air. I was crying and he looked like he was on the verge of it. He may look tough on the outside, but he was a softie for the ones he loved, especially me.

"He will kill you if you don't!" Luke shouted over the fighting. We drew back our swords and apparently we had the same idea. Before I knew it, I had my arm around his neck with my sword at his throat and he had his arm around my neck with his sword at my throat. It had been the first move we had used on each other the first time we fought against each other. That was so long ago…

"I won't die if I don't join Kronos." I declared, and for a moment, it almost looked like Luke believed me. I was trying to use my ability to Charmspeak, but Luke's mind had been so twisted that it didn't work. "Kronos needs to go back to Tarturus where he belongs."

"I won't kill you… nor will I let you leave." Luke told me defiantly. He unwrapped his arm around me and held his sword at my throat. I did the same. If he had wanted me to stay, he shouldn't have done that because a felt someone grab me and lift me up. Luke shouted "NO!"and jumped to grab me as I was whisked away. Pain exploded in my thigh as the centaur I was on leapt over the rail of the cruise ship. I was screaming and was expecting to become a very ugly stain in the ground when we landed smoothly on the ground. The scenery flew past us and I grabbed the centaur's shoulders tightly. We ended up at a trailer park next to a lake. The centaur let me down surprisingly gently and then went and talked crazy centaur talk with another centaur with googly eyes. Chiron was talking to Percy and Grover and Annabeth were trying to persuade Tyson and some other centaurs to stop using the paintball gun.

"Woah, Lady, you're bleeding!" A centaur pointed at my thigh.

"Huh?" I replied, looking down at me thigh. Sure enough, I was bleeding, an arrow stuck in my thigh. I cringed at my dress because it was soaked in blood. I pulled the arrow out. The tip glistened with blood and I tossed it in a trash bin on the ground.

"Elizabeth," Someone said. I looked up and saw Chiron trotting over to me. He stopped and stooped down. "Drink some nectar and eat the ambrosia."

I did as he said and he gave me a bandage to put on my thigh. "When you're done Elizabeth, I need to talk to you."

"Yes, sir." I walked into a trailer and carefully put the bandage on my thigh. It hurt like hell. I grimaced as I walked back outside, not really wanting to talk.

"So, Elizabeth, what happened?" Chiron inquired gravely.

"I found out where Luke was by myself and I didn't want Jamie to go so I went myself. Andy followed me and I didn't know it until we were at the port. He and I went on the ship, were captured by Jamie, we escaped through a vent, the vent collapsed, we fell on the floor, Luke was there, we ran, Andy and I fought with some demigods on the top deck before Luke ordered them to stop. Luke and I argued, I pushed Andy onto a life boat and cut the ropes. I jumped on the rail, going to jump into the ocean myself but Luke grabbed me. He and I, we, uh, shared a bed that night and I escaped by a lifeboat that same night. I ended up at Circe's Island the next day, got pampered, wandered onto the _Princess Andromeda_, didn't know it until I was in the room Luke and I had shared and then Luke came in and after we talked a while, I realized we were moving and the next day we docked in Miami… Do you know where Andy is?" I asked.

"He's safe at camp. He brought a new half-blood with him, a girl named Brittany Havens. Did Luke treat you alright?" Chiron questioned me seriously.

"He treated me like a queen," I said truthfully.

"So Jamie is on his side?"

"Yes, sir. She captured me and Andy and tried to kill me. I never have trusted her…" I muttered.

"Did you find anything out?"

"No." I said. I said that because it was nothing I wanted to go into, plus I didn't think anything was that important.

"I see. Well, I think we must be getting back to camp. I'm going to give Percy a ride because I need to make sure he's okay. You'll ride on Vincent."

"Yes sir." Vincent came and hauled me carefully on his back and then once me, Grover, Tyson, Percy, and Annabeth were all on centaurs, they carried us to camp. We arrived shortly after Clarisse and Will, Fi, and Andy greeted me happily. I swung Andy around, so glad that he was alive. The new girl, Brittany Havens, she was really sweet, shy, but sweet. Her father was Apollo and I had to refrain from telling her that her father had stalked me for a while.

"Are you okay? You scared the Hades out of us!" Will exclaimed.

"I'm fine! Really! Luke treated me like a queen," I assured him.

"Luke looooves you, Elizabeth," Fi pointed out.

"He didn't take his eyes off of her when we, uh, fell through the ceiling," Andy said sheepishly.

"Tell us everything!" Fi demanded. I led them to the forest and explained everything to them. Andy helped me in the beginning and then listened as I told them what happened after I pushed Andy onto the lifeboat (they were shocked when I told them Luke and I had shared a bed and I told them to get their heads out of the gutter because it was nothing like that). Andy told us what had happened to him and I reminded myself to thank Brittany and her mom for bringing Andy back to camp with them.

"Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going back to college?"

"Yes. I'm not letting monsters stop me from getting a degree. Plus, I want to see my friends," I said. Will just nodded and we stared at the stream. It was going to be a long time before anything went back to normal… _if_ Kronos didn't take over the world that is.

A few nights later, someone woke me up, telling me there was an emergency next to Thalia's tree. I shot up and ran to the tree. Annabeth, decked out in full Greek armor, was bending over a figure with black hair. It was a girl and I immediately knew who it was. It was Thalia Grace. The girl died saving Luke, Annabeth and Grover, who had been turned into a pine tree out of pity from her father Zeus, and who Luke had poisoned. She was another child of the Big Three and I knew what Kronos was doing. Thalia was another way to control the prophecy. Oh crap…

**Luke's POV**

She had slipped from my grasp once again. I was always losing her. I yelled in frustration and stormed off to my office. I punched the wall, ignoring the pain in my knuckles. How had I let her go? I was _so_ _stupid_! I slumped down in my chair and picked up a picture of me and her from last summer. Elizabeth had her arms wrapped around me and I was pulling her in closely to me. We were both looking into the camera and her eyes were sparkling. I rubbed the dust off of the picture frame, but only off of her face. Our cheeks were pressed together and I remembered that day perfectly. I had been going to ask her that day, but she had started trembling and then I couldn't find a good chance after that.

I was going to ask her though one day, and hopefully, she would say yes…

**Sorry it took so long to update! I really had to update another story! If you want something to keep you busy, read my other stories. That might help pass the time :) I'll update as soon as possible. I'm writing four other stories and I took on way more than I should've plus I have homework to do (I'm not in summer school) and that's just oh so fun… not! Anyways, please read, review, tell your friends about the story, tell strangers, etc… :) See you in the next chapter!**


	11. I Stab a Titan in the Foot

**Now, I have some amazing news! *drum roll please* THEY ARE MAKING A **_**PERCY JACKSON: SEA OF MONTERS **_**MOVIE!** **And rumor has it that Jake Abel is going to play Luke again and I really hope he does because Jake Abel is just **_**fiiinnneee**_**! ****Haha, anyways, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 11: I Stab a Titan in the Foot

**Elizabeth's POV**

Just a synopsis of what happened at the end of the summer, Poseidon and Aphrodite came and visited me in the forest when I was out there by myself and turned me into a goddess. So now I am ten times more powerful and I will never age. How cool is that? Of course, I may be one of the shortest lasting gods if Kronos takes over.

Anyways, it was October and I stood up as my college football team, the Colorado State Rams, ran for a touchdown. We were killing the Colorado Buffalos. It was almost pathetic. I and my friends started screaming like crazy. It was only the second quarter and we had four touchdowns. Colorado Buffalos had none. Suckers! There was some commotion a few rows above mine and my friends and I turned around to see what was happening. Crap! Why couldn't this freaking manticore stay in Tarturus?

"Who's that?" My friend Kayla asked.

"I'm not sure. Anyways, I have to go. I'm not feeling too well," I said, faking acting of being in pain in my side.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kayla inquired.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Let me know who wins," I said. I got up and carefully made my way out of the stadium and to my car where I drove like a bat out of hell out of the parking lot and to my dorm. I hate driving at night, but sometimes you have to do it. I pulled up into the dorm parking lot and got out of my car. Heading up to my dorm, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. No people staring at me or monsters prowling around. It was all rather quiet and that enough should've made me be alert. But I kept right on walking to my dorm. I took off my shoes and placed them by the door when I got inside my dorm. I thankfully had a room all to myself so it was pretty peaceful. I walked over to my bed and stopped short. A guy, tall, blonde, in jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket, was staring at photos of me and Luke, of me and him.

"Luke!" I exclaimed. Luke turned around and smiled at me.

"Hi Elizabeth, nice place you got here," Luke said.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I thought I would come see my girlfriend," Luke replied.

"Luke, you broke into my apartment. I just left one of the biggest football games in CSU sports because one of your minions was there and I couldn't let him see me. I really don't want to talk to you right now!" I said in a very controlled but very angry voice.

"Elizabeth, hear me out," Luke said.

"No, Luke! I'm sick and tired of all the Titan crap! I will never join and I _will_ save you from all this! But please Luke, just leave me alone right now! It's hard enough that you're my enemy and that I'm completely and totally in love with you but if you love me you'll let me have some time to myself and-" Luke broke my rampage off with a full blown kiss. I was pulled up into him, my arms pressed up against his chest. I wriggled my arms out and took Luke's jacket off. I had missed him. I had missed him holding me like this, like he could protect me from anything, like he had never joined Kronos, like there was no one in the world but me. My mind was exploding as Luke's hands traveled down to my waist and mine wrapped around his neck.

I hunched my shoulders and bowed my head to block the cold wind of D.C. from penetrating my coat and making me colder than I already was. I walked up to the Museum of Natural History and following my gut, walked inside. I sighed as the warm air seeped into my coat, making me nice and toasty. I took it off and draped it over my arm. I walked over towards these big doors and I threw my coat on the floor, really not caring what happened because my temper was swelling and I had no freaking clue why. I opened the doors with a surprising amount of strength and yelled, "LUKE!"

A man that had to be at least ten feet tall looked at me bewilderedly. It didn't occur to me that I was surrounded by a dozen mortals and a couple of monsters, not to mention a titan.

"Who are you?" The titan asked.

"I'm Luke's girlfriend. Now where the hell is he?" I inquired.

"So you're Elizabeth? I've heard quite a lot about you. Kind of a pistol so I've heard," the titan said. "Let me introduce myself. I am Atlas."

"Yeah, yeah, holder of the world, blah, blah, blah. You need to go back there in my opinion," I said. Atlas looked amused.

"I also heard you like to shoot your mouth off to us Titans. I like a girl with a fiery attitude," Atlas purred.

"Save it stupid. Now where's Luke?"

"He's busy right now but maybe I can help," Atlas decided, smiling at me.

"Save it Atlas. I'm seriously pissed off right now."

"Why is that?"

"Let's see, my boyfriend tried to kill my best friend, my boyfriend is my biggest enemy beside Titans that flirt with me when they belong in the pits of Tarturus, my other biggest enemy is a general for my boyfriend and she tried to kill me, and I was attacked for almost all of my first year of college and I had to lie to my friends to explain what happened and I got an arrow stuck in my thigh this summer when I was rescued from a demon infested cruise ship which my boyfriend just happens to run and I just had to drop out of college and I'm being hit on by a titan. Now you being oh so stupid, I'm sure that made no sense to you so I'm just going to ignore you and go find Luke on my own," I said. Atlas stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder which I promptly smacked (very hard) away.

"Don't you dare touch me again!" I ordered.

"Watch me," Atlas retorted as he tried to put his hand on me again. I transformed my ring into _Cyclone_ and slashed at his hand. Atlas jumped back and yelled a name at me I care not to repeat. I'll tell you that it rhymed with witch.

"Girl, I could kick your ass if I wanted to," Atlas declared.

"Pfft, I'd _love _to see that!" I exclaimed. Atlas took out his sword and he and I were about to begin fighting when someone shouted, "STOP!"

I knew that voice from anywhere. Atlas and I both look at Luke. I took the opportunity and stabbed Atlas in the foot. He howled.

"Elizabeth…" Luke came rushing over to me. He gave me a big hug and said, "You can't go around stabbing my generals in the foot."

"It's kind of my job, you know, pissing off all the titans, stabbing them in the foot, insulting them." I shrugged. Luke smiled and chuckled, putting his hand to my face and rubbing my cheek with his thumb, while his other hand was on my waist.

"How've you been?" He whispered.

"I'm good," I replied quietly. "Listen, I really need to talk to you."

"Can it wait for later tonight?" Luke inquired.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," came a slick voice. I peered around Luke and saw Jamie.

"Jamie?"

"What Lizzie?" Jamie snarled. I glared at her for calling me Lizzie. I hate it when people do that. I'm not saying I hate the name Lizzie, I just don't like people shortening my name, that's all.

"That lemonade over there ain't sour enough. Go stick your head in it, that should do the trick," I told her. Jamie started coming towards me but Luke stopped her.

"Jamie, go train the army some more." Jamie turned on her heel and headed out through an exit door. Luke turned to me and with an amused smile said, "You can't insult all my generals."

"In this case, she was being my annoying enemy who's trying to steal my boyfriend. Besides, it's a long feud with us insulting each other so I can really insult her as much as I like," I told Luke simply. Luke smiled at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I had to choose a girl as stubborn as me." Luke chuckled. "Why don't you go on to our suite and wait for me there?"

"Luke, this really can't wait. I really need to talk to you," I said. Luke must've sensed the urgency in my voice because he said okay. We walked up to the balcony when Atlas, or the General as some people call him (idiots), whispered something to Luke.

"Elizabeth, you should go back to the boat. There's something that must be done and I need-"

"I'm staying."

"No, Elizabeth, I don't want you seeing this," Luke said.

"You're not going to kill anyone are you?" I inquired warily. Luke was silent. "Luke! Who are you going to kill?"

"Two hunters, Zoë and Bianca," Luke replied with a sigh. "Thalia is going to be brought here and Grover… he's going to be kept prisoner. I don't know how many there are though."

"Luke, no! You can't kill them! They haven't done anything to you! Thalia will electrocute you all before she gives in and trust me, being electrocuted hurts."

"You were electrocuted?"

"When I was five. Hurt like hell," I mumbled.

"Well?" Atlas asked. He was sitting in a chair and hidden by the shadows. I looked over at the door because there was someone else in this room and I couldn't place who it was. I couldn't see them no matter how much I looked. I sighed and leaned on Luke, who took my hand. He looked so pale and fragile. It scared me.

"They are here, General," The man said. He took off his hat and I about screamed my head off. I swear to the gods this monster is stalking me! It was the manticore.

_Elizabeth, are you okay?_ Luke asked in my head.

_No! This freaking manticore won't freaking stop being where I am!_ I replied frustrated. Luke looked at me with smile tugging at his lips.

_His name is Thorn_.

_I don't give a damn what his name is. He's tried to kill me!_

"I know that you fool. But where?" Atlas asked.

"In the rocket museum," the manticore replied.

"The Air and Space Museum," Luke corrected, looking at the manticore like he was stupid.

"As you say,_ sir_," the manticore snarled.

"Hurt him, I kill you," I warned. The manticore turned to me.

"What are you doing here you little twit?"

"Don't you dare call her that again or I will send you back to the pits of Tarturus," Luke said menacingly. Thorn looked at us like we were mental.

"How many?" Luke asked. Thorn industriously ignored him.

"_How many?_" Atlas growled.

"Four," Thorn replied. He started describing them I instantly knew who Thorn was describing the minute he said punk clothes and spiky black hair. So did Luke.

"Thalia," Luke said. I could hear a tone in his voice that I don't think anyone else heard. I couldn't help but start thinking what would've happened if Thalia had been alive when I was at camp. Would Luke and I be dating? Or would he be head over heels for Thalia? I tightened my grip on Luke's hand without even realizing it until he asked me telepathically if there was a reason I was trying to break his hand. I slackened my grip and sent him a sheepish emotion. Luke sent me a laughing emotion back. I nudged him and the conversation continued while I continued with my thoughts, making sure I didn't break Luke's hand in the process. I was completely broken out of my reverie when Atlas planted _teeth_ in dirt and then poured this red liquid (that I'm pretty sure wasn't Gatorade) and the soil began to bubble.

"Soon, I will show you, Luke, soldiers that will make you army from that little boat look insignificant," Atlas said. Luke's hand tightened on mine and his other hand clenched into a fist.

"I've spent a year training my forces! When the _Princess Andromeda_ arrives at the mountain, they'll be the best-" Luke started but Atlas cut him off.

"Ha! I don't deny your troops will make a fine honor guard for Lord Kronos. And you, of course, will have a role to play but under my leadership, the forces of Lord Kronos will increase by a hundredfold. We will be unstoppable. Behold, my ultimate killing machines."

I wasn't really paying attention Atlas's killing machines because I was too worried about what the role Luke had in all of this. What role? Even Luke had paled at the mention of it. What the hell was going on here?

"What's he talking about Luke?" I whispered.

"Nothing…" Luke replied. Pfft, biggest lie in history… I hadn't even noticed that what Atlas had created was little saber tooth tigers.

"Ooh! Can I have one?" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me like I had lost it. "What? They're cute."

Atlas shook his head, rolled his eyes, and yelled at a mortal to go and grab the Tyrannosaurus teeth. The mortal scurried away and I waited impatiently for him to return. When he did, Atlas repeated the process and poured the red-but-not-Gatorade liquid over the soil and then a skeletal hand shot up from the dirt. Crap…

Atlas looked at the balcony and said, "Quickly, do you have the scent?" One of the snake ladies flanking me and Luke took a silver piece of fabric. It was the fabric of the Hunters. Atlas grinned maliciously and explained that once the monsters had the scent, they would pursue their prey relentlessly. Crap…

The fabric fluttered down to the General and all of a sudden, something plowed into all the warriors and the fabric was caught in midair. I leaned over the banister trying to see who it was. I ignored what everyone was saying when Luke broke into my thoughts.

"It's Percy Jackson! It has to be!" Luke yelled. A skeleton warrior seemed to be holding onto something and then it had a piece of fabric in its hands.

"Percy!" I screamed. The doors slammed shut and I had no clue whether or not Percy was safe or not.

"Elizabeth, go to the ship," Luke ordered.

"No! They're going to kill Percy!" I tried to scramble over the banister but Luke grabbed me.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Stop! Please! Go back to the ship!" Luke yelled.

"No! I'm not one of your protégées Luke so stop treating me like one!" I shot back. Luke grabbed a hold of me tighter and whispered into my ear, "I don't want you to get hurt. You've almost died too many times. I can't lose you. You're the only family I have."

I stopped resisting and looked at him.

"Please don't let them kill Percy," I whispered.

"I- I won't," Luke said. With a sigh, I gave Luke a kiss and reluctantly went back to the ship. I was escorted there by ten monsters. Luke threatened them saying that if I was hurt in any way, they were all going to Tarturus.

**Luke's POV**

I rushed back to my ship. Elizabeth had needed to talk to me before all hell broke loose. She had looked almost scared. I ordered my guards to leave me and I walked into the room, well, more like a suite. Elizabeth was out on the balcony, bracing herself against the rail.

"Hey, sweetie," I greeted, wrapping my arms around her waist. She flinched.

"Hi," She breathed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Can we go inside?" Elizabeth inquired weakly. I nodded and we walked inside.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I put my hands on her face and Elizabeth bowed her head. "Hey, look at me, what's wrong?"

"Luke, do you-" Elizabeth suddenly stopped and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Elizabeth!" I shouted, banging on the door. I tried to open the door but she had locked it. "Elizabeth!"

I heard the toilet flush and then I heard… an electric toothbrush?

"E-Elizabeth?" I asked warily. She opened the door and looked like she was about to start crying. "What's wrong beautiful?"

"Luke, do you love me?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Yes," I said without hesitation.

"I mean truly love me. You wouldn't dump me for any other girl?" Elizabeth inquired, looking dead serious.

"I swear on the River Styx," I said without hesitation again.

"Would you start a family with me?" The question stunned me. I had definitely thought about it.

"We're kind of young right now but-"

"Just say yes or no, Luke," Elizabeth ordered quietly.

"Yes, I do." Elizabeth looked at me, shocked.

"Really?"

"No doubts. I love you Elizabeth. How many times do I have to say that for you to believe me?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Well, then, you're, uh, getting a family," Elizabeth said hesitantly.

"… what?"

"Luke, I'm-" I knew it before she said it. Naturally, I fell to the floor in a semi-conscious state.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Did I surprise you? Well, please review and spread the word!**


	12. I Fall Off a Cliff

**Sorry for the shocker at the end of the last chapter. I made Elizabeth have one and a half year olds in the sequel to this (which I need to edit because I made so mistakes in there like her age and whatnot) so she would have to have them this early. Anyways, I won't be going into lots and lots of detail when she's having them because from what I've heard, it's rather… awkward… is a good way to put it. Alright, enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, your question for the chapter, who is the name of Elizabeth's favorite actor? (Hint: He's the guy that's set as my icon).**

Chapter 12: I Fall Off a Cliff

**Luke's POV**

So, after the initial shock of finding out that I was going to be a dad, I got up and swung Elizabeth around.

"So… you're okay with it?" She asked me quietly.

"Am I okay with it? Of course I am! I'm ecstatic! This is great! I'm going to be a dad!" I exclaimed. Elizabeth looked shocked but in a good way.

"We just can't let anyone know, okay?" Elizabeth begged.

"I agree. When you start, uh, showing a little more, then we'll move to the mainland and I'll take care of everything from there, okay?"

"Okay," Elizabeth agreed. "So, um, where are we headed?"

"Mount Othrys in California," I said.

"Do I want to know why?" Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, no, you don't."

"I thought so." I led Elizabeth over to the bed and we got in. We fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

Okay, let me tell you, Elizabeth is wonderful, amazing, superb, the best. But she's also very stubborn and headstrong and mix that with being pregnant and all those messed up hormones, holy Kronos. First she'll be all sweet and nice and caring then the next minute she's yelling at me and I end up sleeping on the couch. In a nutshell, pregnant women are very bipolar.

Tonight we reached Mount Othrys and I was also asleep on the couch after Elizabeth got mad at me when she found out Annabeth had held up the world and now Artemis was doing Annabeth's old job. I mean, seeing how she's on my enemy's side, I can see why she's upset with me. Elizabeth was sacked out in our bed and was tossing and turning. I was attempting to get comfortable on the couch but no such luck.

"Luke," Elizabeth muttered. I looked at her. "Get in the bed."

"But you told me to sleep on the couch," I said. Elizabeth turned over and looked at me with a smirk.

"I can't sleep with you shuffling on that couch. Now get in the bed," She ordered. I smiled and got into the bed with her without any reluctance.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I knew I was being a complete pain in Luke's butt. I couldn't help it, stupid hormones… I had to endure Atlas and Jamie being on the ship too. Atlas had his foot bandaged for four days before it was healed. I laughed and attempted to stab him in the foot again but Luke stopped me unfortunately. I pissed Jamie off again telling her she was brighter than she looked. I forget what she said that made me say that but who cares? I don't.

It was the night of December 20 and Luke was gods know where on Mount Othrys. I had been feeling a little angry so Luke had somewhat avoided me. I personally couldn't blame him, I mean, I know I'm being bipolar but I seriously can't help it! It's this stupid thing called hormones and they are almost worse than Kronos… almost. I headed over to the arcade and decided to beat Atlas and Jamie's score on the Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift racing game. Who knew that generals played video games? It wasn't that hard. I hacked into Atlas's code for the game and all his cars were tricked out so all I had to do was beat his records and type in my name instead. I was in the middle of the Kyoto racing track when I a gut wrenching sensation hit me and I gasped. Something was wrong. The boat shook and I raced out of the arcade, not worried about being hurt by Luke's minions because he had ordered them not to hurt me. Luke's army was in formation as the marched down the hall. I pushed past them, running at a speed I didn't know I was capable of, to where my gut was telling me. I reached outside and my stomach dropped. Lightning crackled down and I knew immediately knew Thalia was there and I could see Luke at the edge of the cliff. Annabeth was next to Thalia. I'm not sure what happened, it all seemed to happen in slow motion. Thalia kicked Luke, sending him off the fifty foot cliff. I heard myself scream as I leapt off the side of the boat, into the water of the Pacific Ocean. I climbed onto dry land and scrambled over to Luke's broken body.

"Elizabeth!" Someone yelled. I looked up through my streaming tears and saw Percy. A girl about twelve came, it was Artemis. She led Percy away from the edge of the cliff, leaving me alone with Luke and his army. I put my hand on Luke's face and called out his name. He didn't stir.

"Help!" I cried. "Please, someone help!"

Four guards came with a stretcher and carefully lifted Luke onto it and towards the ship. I didn't notice the man in the plane firing bullets at Luke's army until one of Luke's guards shielded me from being shot. I ducked and waited for the plane to disappear before I hurried back to the _Princess Andromeda_. I yelled and screamed at the guards to let me in to see Luke. After much screaming and yelling (and maybe a few kicks from me), they allowed me to see Luke. He was asleep on a bed with his head propped on a pillow and covered up by blankets. I slowly walked over to him. He looked so pale. How could he be alive after that fall? It was impossible… unless he had taken a bath in the Styx… but he told me he wasn't… he lied to me…

"You idiot," I murmured.

"Explain," Luke replied so quietly that I barely heard him. His eyes opened and he looked at me with a small smile.

"You took a bath in the Styx, didn't you?" Luke looked guilty.

"I had to," Luke answered.

"You know I told you not to," I retorted.

"I know, and I wish I didn't, but I was ordered to."

"You're still an idiot," I said, rolling my eyes. He smiled at me and lifted his hand up to my cheek.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you, too sweetie," I replied with a smile. "Don't die on me please."

"I won't. I promise."

**Percy's POV**

Olympian parties are amazing! It was the day after and my mind was on Elizabeth. I had seen her racing towards Luke when he fell off the cliff. How did he survive that? That was inhuman.

_Percy_. A familiar voice entered my head… it couldn't be…

_Elizabeth?_ I asked incredulously.

_Hey Perce. How are you?_

_Uh, I'm okay. Are you? Is Luke treating you okay?_

_Luke's treating me like a queen, no joke._

_Where are you?_

_I'm on the _Princess Andromeda. _I'm asleep right now, I'm contacting you in a dream._

_How?_

_I'm not quite sure._

_How did Luke survive that fall?_

_I'm not sure…_ Elizabeth replied. That was such a lie.

_Yeah right._

_Listen, I have to go. Be safe Percy._

_Wait! You can't go!_

It was too late. Elizabeth's voice didn't reply leaving me even more puzzled than before.

**Luke's POV**

I healed at an amazing speed for three reasons. The first being Elizabeth- she wouldn't leave my side. The second being Kronos helped me heal. Third, my bath in the Styx helped.

Elizabeth didn't speak to me when she knew I was completely better. She was mad at me for taking a bath in the Styx. If only she knew why I had to take a bath in it… It would literally kill her to know. I was her only family besides her self-centered grandmother and her absent godly father. How could she love the gods when her own father wouldn't own up to her? I knew who he was. It was Poseidon. I don't know why but it was obvious to me. How did she end up in the Bermuda Triangle before me? How did she survive that jump off of Niagara Falls? I don't know why but for some reason, I knew it was Poseidon. I wasn't going to tell Elizabeth that. I wanted her knowledge that she didn't know her father to feed her anger and hopefully into joining this side if that makes sense.

I also had another thing on my mind. I was going to be a father. _A father!_ That meant one thing…

**Sorry it was kind of short, I'm having writers block. Did you like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	13. Double Trouble

**Hey y'all! Alright, so, I'm not quite sure what to say. I did drive to a restaurant and I was very proud of myself because that was my first time driving on main streets while having my learner's permit so I'm quite excited :) So, enjoy the chapter and please review when you're done! I'm going to repeat that at the end anyways just to remind you :P**

Chapter 13: Double Trouble

**Luke's POV**

**January…**

Now, you all know how much I love Elizabeth, she's the best thing that has ever happened to me… but oh. My. Titans. She's already stubborn enough but adding pregnancy hormones to the mix makes you have one hell of a time. Some nights, we slept in the same bed; other times, like tonight, I'm subjected to the couch after Elizabeth loses her temper with me about joining Kronos.

I stared up at the ceiling as I replayed the fight.

"_Gods dang it Luke! Can't you see that Kronos is using you? Are you that oblivious? Why the hell did you join him?" Elizabeth shouted._

"_Because the gods have hurt you Elizabeth! That's all they've ever done! You blame it on the Fates when the gods have something to damn do with it! Kronos promised me he wouldn't hurt you!"I yelled back._

"_And you trust the guy that is going to bring on the end of the world and possibly the death of you? Tell me you know he's using you! Please Luke! Tell me you know that!"_

"_Dammit Elizabeth! Can't you see I'm doing all this for you? I love you Elizabeth! I can't stand how you trust those damn gods when all they've ever done is hurt you! I don't want to see you get hurt anymore! It literally kills me!"_

"_That's the Fates Luke! It's not the _FLIPPING_ gods! Luke, have you ever thought that I don't want to be the cause of the second Trojan War? Luke, I'm the start of the biggest war in history! Do you know how the hell that feels? It sucks because I know that I'm going to be the cause of thousands of deaths if this shapes up to be freaking World War III!"Elizabeth was in hysterics. I knew the hormones were toying with her emotions, not to mention how tired she was from the baby keeping her up at night, but I also knew that she was meaning every word she was saying. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"_

"_Elizabeth, I'm sorry," I said._

"_No, you're not sorry. The only reason you're sorry is because you have to sleep on the couch. Now go!" Elizabeth ordered. With a defeated sigh, I headed to the couch while Elizabeth plopped down on the bed in the next room. She slammed the door and I heard the lock click._

Yeah, it had been one hell of a fight. It had been our worst one. Elizabeth and I would apologize to each other in the morning and make up and act like it had never happened but the fights were frequent. The ceiling was quite boring to stare at but since I couldn't see anything in the pitch black, it was the only place I could look.

That's when I heard it… crying… no, not crying… sobbing. I knew it was Elizabeth and my heart contracted knowing that I was the cause of her crying… dammit… I knew she wouldn't let me in if I asked her to let me in but it was worth a shot. So, using my shin as a device to find my way around, I made it to the door; I knocked.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" I inquired softly through the door.

"Go away!" Elizabeth said in a muffled voice. I had a feeling her face was buried in a pillow.

"Elizabeth, please let me in?"

"No! Leave me alone!" Elizabeth shouted. I heard some shuffling going on and the sliding glass door that led out to the balcony opening. I leaned against the doorway in defeat. I was drowning in guilt. We shouldn't be arguing. We should be looking for a house and buying stuff for the nursery for the baby. I was so dumb. Not only that, but we both needed sleep… badly. Elizabeth hadn't been able to sleep because the baby was keeping her up and I was staying up with her to help her fall asleep and then I had to help run the _Princess Andromeda_ and order dingbats around all day and then repeat so we were both exhausted.

"AHHH!" Elizabeth screamed and I heard glass shattering.

"ELIZABETH!" I rammed my shoulder into the door and it didn't budge. I kicked the door in and I saw a masked figure standing over the balcony. I took out _Backbiter_ and stabbed the intruder in the back. The masked figure screamed… it was a girl… I swallowed back the horrible feeling I was getting and raced over the edge where Elizabeth was dangling over the side of the boat, holding onto the rail for dear life; she was crying. Besides her fear of spiders, Elizabeth was terrified of heights. I grabbed her arms, pulled her up, and supported her because her legs couldn't support her she was so scared. She was shaking uncontrollably with tears falling down her face.

"Shh…" I tried to soothe her. Elizabeth was sobbing into my shirt as I lifted her up and brought her to the small loveseat in our room. I carefully set her down before running to the tea maker to make her favorite tea: Chai tea with lots and lots of French Vanilla Cream that was really supposed to be for coffee but it tasted really good with tea. I waited impatiently for the tea to be done because Elizabeth needed it fast. She was still shaking, her face was white. I was worried that it wasn't healthy for the baby having Elizabeth so worked up. The tea maker finally dinged, alerting me that the tea was ready. I hurriedly made the tea and brought it to Elizabeth. She tried to take the cup but her hands were shaking so badly that she almost dropped the cup so I had to help her. The tea seemed to help calm her nerves because some of the color returned to her face and most of the shaking stopped although she still trembled slightly. When Elizabeth finally fell into a deep sleep on the couch, I carried her to the bed and covered her up before I headed over to see who tried to kill my girlfriend.

Blood was all over the deck, making me gag. I have never been good with blood… it's mainly the smell. I knelt down and slowly pulled the mask back. I did a sharp intake when I saw who it was and the horrible feeling I had returned to me full force and I was sick over the side of the boat.

Panting and bracing myself against the rail, I hung my head. I had killed her. I had killed her. The though kept going through my head. I had always known she hated Elizabeth but to go the extreme of trying to kill Elizabeth stunned me, but the reason I was sick is because I never wanted to kill any girl. If I had to kill Percy, so be it, but not a girl. I had been raised right. If my mother had ever done something right, she taught me to never hurt a girl. Not only had I hurt a girl, I had killed her.

"I'm so sorry Jamie…" I whispered. Her eyes were shut and I was glad.

"Luke?" The voice was soft. I turned around to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway, supporting herself by using the wall. "Is she…?"

"Yeah…" I replied quietly, trying not to cry. Elizabeth skirted around Jamie unsteadily. She didn't hug me or anything when she reached me, she didn't touch me at all.

"I'm so sorry Luke," Elizabeth said. I pulled Elizabeth into a tight hug.

"I am too," I said. Elizabeth sighed into me.

"I never thought… I never knew…" Elizabeth didn't know what to say.

"You never knew she hated you that much or that she would try and kill you?" I whispered. Elizabeth nodded.

"I hated her but I didn't want her to die."

"Me neither, but the only thing that matters is that you're safe," I told her firmly, cupping her face in my cheeks. "You're the only thing I have Elizabeth. I can't lose you."

Elizabeth smiled weakly at me. "I'll plan a service for her."

"No, I can't ask you to do that," I said.

"You're not, I'm offering," Elizabeth countered.

"I… fine. I'll let you," I said. "I'll call security and have them clean up here. We'll sleep in a different room tonight."

Elizabeth and I walked into the room. I called security and waited for them to arrive so I could give them strict orders on what to do before Elizabeth and I headed to a different room where she and I crashed out the moment our heads hit the pillow.

**The next day…**

Elizabeth and I woke up at ten, both exhausted from last night. Both of us were silent as we got ready for the appointment to see how the baby was coming along. Elizabeth was showing; her stomach wasn't a mile out yet but you could definitely tell she had gained weight.

We went to the doctor and waited patiently to be called in.

"Miss Banks!" the nurse shouted. Elizabeth and I stood up and walked into the hallway where we were led to a room. The doctor came in shortly after. His name was Dr. Focker; I had to hold back a laugh because I had seen _Meet the Parents_. If you've seen the movie, you know what I'm talking about. Hopefully, if he had a daughter, her first name was Martha.

Dr. Focker greeted us cheerily, asked Elizabeth how she was and she told him that the baby was a major kicker.

"Wow, it really is kicking a lot. It must be developing fast if it's kicking that much already," Dr. Focker said. He got the machine out so that we could see the baby. I won't go into detail about everything but I will tell you seeing the baby on the monitor was awesome. It was a boy, I was positive because, well, you know… The doctor was looking at the monitor critically, with a scrunched up face.

"What's wrong doctor?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Well, I've found the reason he's been kicking so much."

"So it is a boy!"

"Just because it's kicking a lot doesn't mean it's a boy Luke," Elizabeth pointed out.

"No, that's not a boy," Doctor Focker said. "That's a girl."

"But that… _thing_. That says he's a boy!" I declared.

"No, that thing is an arm," the doctor replied.

"Whoa, so our baby's a mutant or something?"

"Luke!" Elizabeth scolded.

"That came out wrong!"

"You think?" Elizabeth looked at me incredulously.

"So why is there an arm there?" I asked sheepishly.

"Because, you, my dear, are carrying twins."

Elizabeth eyes widened, my mouth dropped open. Elizabeth absentmindedly reached over and shut my mouth, but it dropped open again.

"Say what?" Elizabeth asked.

"You're carrying twins. If you shift a little bit, you can make the babies move and we can see what the other one is."

In a state of shock, Elizabeth shifted and sure enough, both babies became visible.

"Looks like you have a boy!" Dr. Focker announced.

"Oh my gods…" Elizabeth muttered.

"I've heard one is trouble, now we have two? That's double trouble right there," I said.

"No kidding," Elizabeth mumbled. We left the clinic and drove back the _Princess Andromeda_. When we reached the ship, we headed straight for our room.

Elizabeth was quiet the whole time.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at her from the corner of my eye as we reached the room.

"I'm just worried," Elizabeth replied.

"About what?"

"Complications with the pregnancy. Twins are known to be born premature and with everything going on in our lives, what if I do something that could hurt them?"

I looked at her, put my hands on her shoulders, and made her look at me. "Listen, when we can't hide that you're pregnant anymore, we're moving off this ship and I'm going to make sure you stay stress-free. You're going to be a great mom, I know you are," I assured her.

"How did I end up with a guy as sweet and clueless as you?" Elizabeth grinned.

"I- hey! That was uncalled for!" I declared.

"You had it coming! 'Whoa, so our baby's a mutant or something?' I can't believe you said that!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just in shock! I didn't know you were carrying twins…that's all," I defended.

"Right. Come on, I have to plan Jamie's service."

**One week later…**

The service for Jamie was executed without any mistakes all because of Elizabeth who loves perfection with details. I had four demigods carry Jamie in a shroud painted with the Titan Army's symbol. We torched the shroud and I don't know what else happened because Elizabeth and I left. For one because I couldn't take it and two, I had something I needed to ask Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was sitting in our room on the laptop when I entered a few hours later after coming from a meeting.

"Hey honey," I said. No reply. "Hello?"

"Hang on! I'm reading a story on FanFiction by this awesome writer. Her name is _the ice within_. Awesome name right?" Elizabeth said. I just smiled at my girlfriend. I told her that we were having a fancy dinner tonight which broke her out of her reading trance.

We got all dressed up. I was in a suit and Elizabeth was in a white halter dress. Neither of us wore shoes, it wasn't that formal. We sat at a round table with the lights dimmed and Rose petals on the table and around us. I knew Elizabeth was an old soul when it came to music (she loves all kinds of music) so I played some Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin. She hummed gaily along to "New York New York" and "Ain't That a Kick in the Head."

A waiter brought out some tomato soup along with some delicious bread. When we were done eating that, the waiter brought out some filet mignons and Elizabeth ate six of those (I think the twins liked the filet because Elizabeth wasn't feeling full until halfway through the sixth filet. Those babies can eat! Dang!). Dessert was followed and it was Strawberry Cheesecake. We had to be careful with what Elizabeth ate because of pregnancy "rules" she had to follow but she strayed once in a while. Everything was delicious as Elizabeth and I leaned back in our chairs. My hand went to my pocket where I felt the velvet box.

**Elizabeth's POV**

Being pregnant sucks to put it plainly because of all those raging hormones mixing with the lack of sleep and a boyfriend who is supposed to be your enemy, it is a living hell. From the night Jamie attacked me, Luke had always been in the same room with me… that doesn't mean he wasn't subjected to the couch anymore. We simply had the couch moved in and if we got in a fight, I ordered him to sleep on the couch. He knew better than to argue with me.

Oh my gods! I was going to have twins! Holy crap! No wonder I hadn't been sleeping and no wonder they were kicking so much. I had two kicking me! Good gods!

Sorry, little rant there…

Anyways, Luke and I had just finished our meal and it was delicious! Luke was staring at something in his pocket.

"I'll be right back," Luke said suddenly.

"Okay," I said, but he was already in the bathroom. What was that about? Don't tell me he was chickening out on me now? No, he wouldn't do that. He loves me. It's my stupid pregnancy hormones making me think that.

"Stop brain! Just stop!" I banged my head on my hand.

"Elizabeth?"

"Oh, hi Luke," I replied quickly, stopping the head banging. He walked over to me and got on one knee. He looked super nervous.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "What's wrong? You look nervous. Are you breaking up with me? After all this time? Seriously?"

Curse my stupid brain…

"No, Elizabeth, I'm not breaking up with you. I'm far from it. Calm down, the stress isn't good for you or the twins," Luke replied calmly.

"Then why do you look like you're about to pass out?" Luke took a blue velvet box from his pocket.

"What's that?" I inquired. Luke opened the box and then it hit me, I knew what he was doing. Inside the box lay an amethyst ring flanked by two diamonds.

"Elizabeth Zoey Gates, will you marry me?"


	14. February

**Wow, long time no update. Phew, sorry about that, it's just that school started and blonde me, I'm taking Advanced Placement European History and Honors English so I have my hands full. It will take me much longer to update now just a heads up for that. Alright, you don't have to wait any longer. Here's the chapter.**

Chapter 13: February

**Elizabeth's POV**

I was on the Princess Andromeda, on the top deck, watching the sun set below the horizon. The sky was mixed with orange, red, pink, purple, and blue. It was beautiful. The twins (oh my gods, that sounds so weird) had been keeping me up along with some horrible back pains. Thankfully the morning sickness wasn't near as bad as before. Anyways, they, meaning the twins, did not stop kicking. I wondered if all twins kicked like this. Or maybe they had picked up the habit from me because I'm a known kicker.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing up here without a coat? It's February, you're pregnant, and all you have is a light jacket." Luke's voice came from behind me.

"I couldn't sleep. They wouldn't let me." I yawned, looking at my stomach. Luke handed me his coat and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I think they're having a war in there." He laughed quietly as he felt the twins kicking. He didn't laugh often anymore; I missed it. I laughed as well.

"I love it when you laugh," He whispered, kissing me on the cheek. "All my fears melt away when you do."

"Now what am I supposed to say to that?" I asked, turning around to put my hands around his neck.

"Nothing. I just want you to know that." He smiled as he pulled me into a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I didn't want him to let me go. I had no fear in the world as long as he was there with me and I was in his arms. Yeah, yeah, I know that sounds corny but I can't help it. Why had he joined Kronos? I mean, I knew a lot of it was because of me, but why else? Did he really hate the gods that much? I couldn't help but ask, "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at me curiously, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"Why did you join Kronos? Why? All he is doing is causing you pain," I told him.

"What have the gods ever done for us?" He took his arms off me. His face was serious, grave, almost angry…

"You know they can't interfere personally with our lives. They have helped us even if we don't know it," I told him.

"Well, they never helped me. They're the reason I almost lost you too many times. You and Annabeth are my only family. Thalia was like a sister to me and she died at the hands of the gods. I can't forgive them for that," Luke declared hotly.

"She didn't die at the hands of the gods. She died defending you and Annabeth, and you're going to blame it on the gods? The monster's picked up your scent and that's what killed her, not the gods!" I fired back.

"Her father turned her into a tree! He didn't even try to save her! _And where was my father when my mother had her episodes? Where was he when I ran away? Where was he when I was kneeling beside you when you were almost dead? Where was he when you were in a coma?_ TELL ME!" Luke roared. I stared at him. I now fully understood the hatred he felt towards the gods. It scared me. Luke had never scared me before but now… this wasn't Luke. This was a guy whose mind had been twisted by a great evil. I knew Kronos had everything to do with Luke's thoughts. The Titan is a bastard (excuse my French).

I backed up slowly away from him. Luke looked at me, but his expression was changing. It went from rage to confusion to surprise to concern.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" he took a step forward but I told him to stop; he looked hurt.

"Luke, what's happened to you?" I whispered as I started shaking, which had nothing to do with the temperature outside.

"Elizabeth, I- I didn't mean to scare you," He apologized, looking genuinely concerned. He tried to approach me and this time I didn't stop him. He pulled me towards him and I rested my head against his chest.

"I knew you hated the gods but not to that extent," I murmured.

"You're the only thing I have and I won't lose you, no matter what I have to do," Luke declared. I smiled as I started drifting off. I felt him pick me up and carry me to wherever.

…

A week later, Luke and I started looking for a house that was really secluded. Away from people, away from everything. We wanted privacy.

I'm not sure how many houses we went to but we finally found a house in Loveland, Colorado. I knew Luke was intent on finding a house in Colorado because he knew how much I loved it there. The cabin was secluded and the nearest town wasn't far away but we didn't have any neighbors in sight. A hospital was half an hour away so that was good. The realtor was super annoying. I don't know why but everything she did was really annoying. I had to watch my temper because thanks to my bipolar hormones (thanks to the pregnancy), I never knew what would happen or how I would react. It was no picnic for Luke either. I'm not that high maintenance but I kept him up at night because I couldn't sleep and he refused to go to sleep when I couldn't (he's such a sweetheart), plus I was eating people off the ship. I had like, ten peanut butter and jelly sandwiches before I was full, and that was at two in the morning. I was finished at three thirty in the morning.

That night, as we lay in bed watching TV, I started trying to fall asleep. I tossed, I turned, I twisted, but no matter what I did, I could not fall asleep. Luke was sacked out. I even tried turning off all the lights and the TV. It was frustrating. I was so tired but I couldn't fall asleep because my back was killing me! Sitting, up, I put my head to my hands and let out a small whimper, trying to block the tears of frustration from falling from my exhausted eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Luke asked. He had been sacked out but the moment I let out that whimper, he woke up.

"I'm fine, go back to sleep," I said automatically. Usually it works, this time it didn't.

"No, you're not fine. You haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in weeks. Come here," Luke ordered quietly, motioning for me to sit in front of him. I tiredly moved over and sat there. Luke put his hands on my shoulders and started massaging my shoulders. Oh my freaking gods it felt so good. Luke shouldn't have been a leader of the Titan Army, he should've been a massage therapist.

**Luke's POV**

I massaged Elizabeth's shoulders. She was so tense it wasn't normal. I massaged her back as well seeing as how that was the reason she couldn't sleep. Slowly but surely, Elizabeth started to fall asleep and in half an hour she was sacked out in my arms, all the while muttering something about Cookie Monster stealing her cookie. Good ole Elizabeth and her Cookie Monster dreams. I wonder if she and I ever become immortal, whether she'll still have Cookie Monster dreams. I bet you anything she will always will have those dreams. I don't mind, I think it's pretty funny.

**Sorry it was so short! I actually wrote this in less than an hour because I got part of it from a story that I already have published which is the sequel to this story. However, don't read the sequel just yet because I have some serious editing to do! You know the drill, review and tell others. :) Bye!**


	15. I Hate Hospitals

**I'm so so so so so so sorry! I've been swamped with homework and it's been kicking me butt. I actually went to bed at ten on a weekend night. That never happens so I'm really tired. Here's the chapter!**

Chapter 15: I Hate Hospitals

**Luke's POV**

"Elizabeth, let me help you up," I said.

"No, I got it," Elizabeth declared. She was trying to get up from the couch. The couch sunk when you sat down so as Elizabeth got further along, the harder it was for her to stand up from the couch.

"Elizabeth-"

"I got it!" Elizabeth replied, annoyed… hormones…

I leaned up against the wall as I saw Elizabeth attempt to get up from the couch. With one big effort, she hoisted herself up off the couch, looking triumphantly at me.

"Told you I could do it," Elizabeth said with a grin.

"I never said you couldn't," I answered with a smirk.

"But you were thinking it. You were just smart enough not to say anything," She pointed out with an "I-told-you-so" look. I simply chuckled as I started walking with her to the library that I had installed specially for her. I knew it hadn't been easy on her the last few months I mean with her being around the people she was supposed to kill and then being pregnant, that girl could handle a lot.

"So what book are you going to read today?" I inquired, intertwining my hand with hers.

"I think I'm going to read _Infinity_ by Sherrilyn Kenyon. The guy Kyrian reminds me a lot of you except that you don't have fangs or have a Lamborghini, Porsche, Ferrari, Bentley, and a Bugatti," Elizabeth rattled off the supercar names. I laughed because Elizabeth had an obsession with fast… anything! Cars, jets, motorcycles, you name it. If it went fast, Elizabeth was interested.

She rubbed my left arm with her hand and I suddenly shivered when she touched a sensitive spot. I was hoping she wouldn't notice my sudden shiver but nothing ever got past Elizabeth most of the time.

"Your Achilles' heel?" Elizabeth asked quietly. I looked at her with a sad look.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Luke, I'm sorry," She said.

"Why are you sorry?" I questioned curiously.

"I'm the reason you had to do it, I'm the reason you had to do all this. I'm the reason Kronos chose you to be his second-in-command. I'm the reason you're in so much pain," Elizabeth explained with a depressed look.

"I would do anything for you Elizabeth. I can deal with all pain if it keeps you alive," I assured her.

"You're so stubborn," Elizabeth muttered.

"Look who's talking," I countered, giving her a nudge. Elizabeth laughed a small laugh as we headed towards the library.

I made sure she was comfy and had everything she needed before I headed to my office to take care of some work and by work I mean my invasion of Camp Half-blood… which Elizabeth had no clue about.

**Will's POV**

Elizabeth had never come to camp. We were worried sick about her. No one had seen her, heard from her, heard about her, nothing. It was as if she had disappeared off the face of the earth. How could that be though? I didn't want to believe that she was dead because I just had a feeling she wasn't.

Fi was worried sick about her. Andy wasn't much better. The only reason he wasn't more upset is that he was completely suckered by the girl he had brought with him last summer, Brittany Havens.

To be honest, I was kind of mad at Elizabeth. If she was alive, why hadn't she contacted us? If she was with Luke, he wouldn't keep her from talking to us… would he? There had to be some way that she could contact us. Or maybe she had finally given in to Luke and joined Kronos. No! That would never happen! Maybe she had gotten sick of Camp Half-blood. I mean, I know she's a little old for it now but she loved this place. Or maybe it wasn't camp, but maybe she didn't like me, Fi, and Andy anymore. That thought haunted me. All those outbursts towards us whenever we talked about Luke, which that could've be her giving us a hint that she didn't want to be around us anymore.

"Will?" Fi's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Fi," I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Any word from Elizabeth?"

"No…"

"Do you think she's okay?"

"I think that if she's with Luke, that he's taking really good care of her. He would never hurt her intentionally."

Fi nodded and we walked in a peaceful silence through the woods, both lost in our own thoughts.

**Luke's POV**

I leaned back in my chair as I listened to my new general, Harvey, update me on the recent improvements of my army. It sounded pretty good.

"Good. I'll expect them to be fully trained for when we invade the camp," I informed.

"Yes, sir," Harvey answered immediately. It's good to be the boss. I hung up and leaned back in my chair. I was about to call in and order some to-go for dinner since it was seven in the evening when Elizabeth came into my office.

"Hi sweet-" I started.

"We need to go to the hospital… like now!"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was asleep in the hospital bed completely sacked out. It was two in the morning so I couldn't blame her. I wish I could go to sleep but I couldn't. I hate hospitals. They creep me out because they're so… <em>sterile<em>.

Anyways, the boy had been born first, the girl second.

"Mr. Castellan?" A nurse came in with a little blue bundle. With a smile, she said, "Here's your son."

I took my son with trembling hands. Another nurse came in, this time with a pink bundle. It was my daughter. Elizabeth had decided our son's name while I got to choose our daughter's name. We had decided on the names a few weeks ago.

"Have you chosen names yet?" The nurse asked.

"Yes. The boy's name is Logan and the girl's name is Clara," I told her. The nurse nodded and went to fill out the rest of their birth certificates. I carefully held Logan and Clara. It was surreal. Logan's eyes slowly opened. He had my eyes. Clara opened her eyes and she had my eyes too. They were both looking at the nurse who had come in to give me their birth certificates.

"Thank you," I said. The nurse smiled before leaving the room. Logan and Clara were smiling up at me. Clara started to giggle which made me smile because it was almost exactly the same as Elizabeth's except there was a hint of mischievousness in the laugh, something that came from me.

"Luke?" Elizabeth whispered my name to where I could barely hear it. I looked up at her. She looked doggone tired but she was smiling with nothing but love in her eyes.

"Do you want to go see mommy?" I asked Logan and Clara quietly. I stood up carefully because I really, _really_ didn't want to drop my kids. That would suck majorly. They're already going to be a little messed up because, well, I'm their dad. Dropping them could worsen that.

I walked over to Elizabeth and she took Clara from me, then Logan.

"I can't believe it," Elizabeth whispered.

"What?"

"That we're parents."

"Me neither, but we are, and we're going to be great at it," I assured her. Elizabeth handed Logan back to me and we just sat there in silence, thinking about our new life ahead us.

**I know I don't deserve reviews because it took me sooooo long to update but please, please, please review! If you don't, I won't put up another chapter! So there! Haha, anyways, hopefully it won't take me a long time to update this story again. And again, I'm sooo sorry!**


	16. Betrayal

**Hi! It didn't take me as long to update! I'm so proud of myself haha. Anyways, if y'all like Percy Jackson, y'all might like my story **_**Royal Pains**_** because it has some Greek stuff in it. It's under the Dark-hunter series. Check it out! Oh, and if y'all like stuff dealing with the supernatural, I'm writing a story for the show called **_**Supernatural**_** in after this chapter and my **_**Royal Pains**_** and my **_**How 'Bout Them Cowgirls**_** chapter is posted.**

**Without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 16: Betrayal

**Elizabeth's POV**

I'm related to Aphrodite so what I was wearing wasn't settling well with me. I was wearing a dark black monk-like robe like the one Anakin Skywalker wore in _Revenge of the Sith_ except when Anakin wore it, he looked hot. I on the other hand, looked like a hobo. Not that there's anything wrong with hobos. The hobo look just isn't my look, that's all. Moving on…

I was sitting next to Luke in a dark cavern in the labyrinth. Luke held onto my hand tightly as we watched the ongoing fight between a man in a big diaper (that was all he had on) and a centaur. There were cheers for the diaper man all around us. I cringed as the diaper man threw the centaur around like a rag doll. Luke looked at me.

"Do you want to leave?" He whispered.

"No," I said. I needed to know what Luke was up to. I got surprisingly good reception in the labyrinth so I was texting Fi and Will who were ecstatic to hear from me. I had to explain some things but I avoided telling them I had twins… and a few other things. When I looked up, the centaur was gone but people had replaced him… multiple people… and one of those people had jet black hair and sea green eyes.

Percy.

Luke had stood up; I stood up with him. Luke had the Vulcan death grip on my hand but I knew why. He was making sure I didn't jump over the side of the balcony to go say hi to Percy. Luke didn't know I was goddess or else he wouldn't really care… actually, he would still probably try and stop me. Can you break bones when you're a goddess? That's a good question. I'll have to ask Poseidon when I see him again… _if_ I see him again. Then again, Percy had no clue it was me because I had the hood covering my face so if I leaped over the balcony and ran to hug him, he might stab me in the stomach with _Riptide_, then Luke really would kill him.

My mind completely blanked out. I couldn't understand the conversation going on between Luke and Percy. Really the only thing I knew was that Percy was supposed to fight Antaeus. It was Annabeth who broke into my thoughts.

"Luke!" Annabeth cried. "Stop this. Let us go!"

I turned to Luke, who looked dazed at the sight of Annabeth. The look sent a twinge of jealously within me, making me swallow down my pride. Of course Luke would be happy to see Annabeth, she had practically grown up with him.

_Easy Elizabeth. You're about to decapitate my hand_. Luke told me through a telepathic message.

_Sorry…_ I replied kind of bluntly.

"Annabeth?" Luke stared at her. Antaeus interrupted, saying females could fight later. Percy stepped forward and waited for his first opponent. I sat back down, looking away from the fight. I didn't want to watch. Barely seven minutes had gone by before I realized Antaeus was on the ground facing Percy.

Shitake was about to go down…

I hurriedly stood up and attempted to try and leap over the banister… yep, I knew I would attempt it sooner or later… apparently so did Luke because I was barely able to budge with his grip on me. Antaeus lunged at Percy, who easily dodged the lunge by rolling under Antaeus's legs and stabbing him in the back. Sand poured out of the wound like water but it healed itself. Antaeus charged again, which Percy sidestepped and stabbed _Riptide_ into Antaeus's ribs. The sword was wrenched out of Percy's hands and he was thrown across the room. I felt myself ready to scream when Luke's voice said, "Get her out of here."

Two of the twenty something guards that surrounded us took a hold of my arms to bring me back to the _Princess Andromeda_. I guess Luke thought that when I got back to the ship, I would leave back for our cabin in Loveland to take care of Logan and Clara (they we safe and sound with a babysitter). But he was gravely mistaken. I wanted to find out why he needed a passage and why he needed the passage.

**Luke's POV**

Elizabeth fought like a tigress, not wanting to go, but she had to. I had already jeopardized some of my orders by allowing Elizabeth to come into the labyrinth and witnessing the fights. I was worried about her safety though so ordering her to be taken away was one of the hardest things I've had to in a long time. Another reason I had to have her gone is because I needed to talk to Annabeth privately, about something Elizabeth wouldn't know about or else she would do everything in her power to stop it from happening, even if it meant dying, and I knew she would do it in a heartbeat.

I needed to talk to Annabeth pronto though. I had to tell her what was going to happen, and that she needed to take care of Elizabeth when _it_ happened because I knew Elizabeth wasn't going to be right for a while afterwards.

**Elizabeth's POV  
><strong>

I waited for a couple hours in the Presidential Suite onboard the _Princess Andromeda_ for Luke. It was around six in the evening when the door finally opened and Luke strode in.

"Luke, what the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"What?" Luke looked confused.

"What's this passage you needed?" I inquired furiously.

"Elizabeth, calm down. You don't need to worry about it," Luke tried to console me.

"Like hell I need to calm down! You just tried to kill Percy! I'm sick and tired of all the secrets Luke! Tell me!"

Luke paled at my words, gulping. "Elizabeth, I-I can't."

"Why the hell not?" Luke walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. You're not going to get hurt. Logan and Clara will be safe and when this is finally over, we'll be a happy family."

"You really believe that don't you?" I asked into his chest.

"Of course. It's what has been keeping me going this whole time. That vision of the future of you as my wife, of us raising Logan and Clara to be great kids that have all out brawls with each other like regular siblings. No more war, no more famine, no more sickness. It will all be gone," Luke whispered.

"It will all be gone because _we_ will all be gone," I told him. Luke looked at me and lifted my chin up.

"I will _never _let _anything_ happen to you or our kids. You are my life and I don't want it to be any other way." He kissed me on the lips as if to seal the promise but I wasn't sold.

"Tell me what the passage is for," I ordered.

"No, I'm on strict orders not to tell you anything," Luke answered grimly.

"By whom? You know what, don't answer that. I already know," I muttered.

"Listen, go back home. I'll be back in a couple of days. Logan and Clara need their wonderful mommy."

"They also need their daddy," I retorted. Luke looked pained.

"I know. You have no idea how much I regret not being able to be there," Luke assured me. "I promise I will stay with you for two weeks but please, don't stay on this ship. It's bad for your health with all the stress that you have when you're on here."

"Fine," I mumbled. "But don't think this is over."

"I know this isn't," Luke said with a smile. "Now get going. The quicker you're off this ship, the less stressed you'll be."

I begrudgingly packed my bags and headed to the car. A chauffer drove me to Loveland where I got out and caught a cab to our cabin. The babysitter was asleep; I took a guess that Logan and Clara were upstairs asleep in their cribs. I headed quietly up the stairs to find that Logan and Clara were in their cribs… but they weren't asleep. They were throwing water balls at each other from their cribs. Where they had gotten the water from, I didn't want to know but I stopped the water balls in mid-air and made them evaporate. These two were definitely Luke's children- always getting into mischief.

"So who started it this time?" I asked as I picked up my squealing kids. I carried them downstairs. The babysitter was already up; she jumped from surprise when she saw me. I had to explain to her that I came home early. When she left the house, I went to work making the kids dinner.

…

"_Are you ready Luke Castellan?" Kronos's deep, steely voice inquired._

"_Don't do it Luke," I pleaded. Luke looked at me with sad eyes._

"_I have to Elizabeth. If I don't, you die," Luke said. He turned to the gold coffin that lay in front of him. "I'm ready Lord Kronos."_

"_Good my child. Now step into the coffin. You won't feel a thing," Kronos purred._

"_Luke! No!" I cried but it was too late. Before he could chicken out, Luke stepped into the golden coffin. He promptly blacked out and a man with brown hair came over to the coffin. Forcing myself to move, I walked over to the coffin. Luke lay perfectly still; his eyes were closed and a slight smile curved his lips. For the first time in my life, I saw Luke look peaceful. With tears falling down my face, I cupped one of his cheeks in my hand. Luke's hand shot up and grabbed my arm. His eyes shot open… but they weren't Luke's eyes anymore. Instead of the crystal blue eyes that made me melt, they were pure gold eyes… the eyes of Kronos._

"_Wh-what?" I stammered._

"_He's gone," Kronos said. "He sacrificed himself to save you but when I asked you, you did nothing. You obviously did not love him as much as he loved you."_

"_No! I loved Luke! I would die for him! But I was not going to join you!" I shrieked._

"_Are you sure he knew you loved him?"_

"_Yes, I know he knew I loved him."_

"_Then why did he not tell you that he was planning an attack on Camp Half-Blood that will take place in two days?_

"_I don't believe you. This is just a dream," I said fiercely._

"_Then wake up my child," Kronos told me_.

My eyes shot open as I sat up in a cold sweat.

Luke.

He was my first thought. I had to make sure he was okay. I didn't care that the gods could find out I was a goddess. I transported myself to where Luke was. I hid behind a pillar of stone as I watched the back of Luke talk to Percy, Annabeth, some red-headed girl, and a boy that I realized must've been Nico di Angelo. Annabeth looked stunned when the red-headed girl threw a blue plastic hairbrush at Luke.

"Ow!" Luke shouted. It was Luke's voice, which made relief flood through me… but when he turned around and I saw the golden eyes; I lost it. Whether or not Kronos saw me, I wasn't sure, but I had gotten myself out of that place in warp speed. I gathered Logan and Clara into my arms and transported myself to the one person that I could trust. A goddess by the name of Hestia. The last Olympian.

**Hestia's POV**

I sat and tended the hearth in the main building of Olympus when I felt a distraught presence at my house. Flashing myself there, I opened the door to find Elizabeth Banks in pieces. She had tears streaming down her face, she was trembling with a ferocity that would've shamed some of Poseidon's biggest earthquakes. In her arms, she held to kids, no older than a couple of months. They were obviously twins.

"Elizabeth, my dear! What's wrong?" I inquired worriedly. I had never really known Elizabeth but I had always liked her. She had been one of the very few people to notice me at camp and say hi to me.

"L-Luke," Elizabeth sobbed. I took the two kids from her and put them in a crib that I made appear in my living room. Then I went over and brought Elizabeth into the room as well, making her sit down on the couch. I made her some chamomile tea before asking her to tell me everything that happened.

"That's L-Logan and Cl-Clara. They're my k-kids… and L-Luke's… they were born on the t-twenty-first of June. I had a n-nightmare t-that Luke had turned into K-Kronos. I went to see if-if it was t-true, and I s-saw the golden eyes in-instead of Luke's blue eyes." Elizabeth fell into another fit of hysterical crying. I couldn't do anything. All I could do was let her cry.

When she regained her composure, she continued. "I came here to ask something of you. You have no reason to say yes but you're the only person that knows about Logan and Clara. You're the only god on Olympus that I trust right now. I am begging you, _please watch my children_," Elizabeth begged. I was shocked at her trust in me. She barely knew me and yet she was trusting me with watching her children. I felt, for some odd reason, honored.

"I would be honored," I said. Elizabeth smiled through her tears. I walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Everything is going to be all right. You will find a way to get Luke back."

**So how did you like it? It wasn't my best chapter but I'm not sure if it is the chapter after this one or the chapter after the next that is going to be really good (well at least I think it's going to be good). Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**


	17. I Tell the Gods to Shut Up

**I got bored writing my other story so I'm writing this chapter :) I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: I Tell the Gods to Shut Up<p>

**Elizabeth's POV**

I paced back and forth in Hestia's house. What I was about to do was crazy, insane, and completely stupid, but it was a chance to stop Kronos. I don't know how I even thought up of it. All I knew was that it gave me a chance to help Percy when the time came to stop Kronos once and for all… and trust me, it was going to happen. After kissing Logan and Clara goodbye, I took a deep breath because I had no clue how the gods were going to respond to my plan.

"You'll do fine Elizabeth. The gods like you, all of them. I hear Apollo is quite fond of you so he might be your biggest problem if your plan is dangerous," Hestia warned.

"Lovely," I grumbled. "I best be off before I chicken out. Thank you, Hestia. I can never thank you enough for watching them."

"Logan and Clara are in good hands, I can assure you. Now, get going." Hestia urged. I nodded. It seemed to take an eternity before I reached the palace of Olympus. Lifting my head high, straightening my back, I strode in looking much more confident than I felt. The gods were in a heated debate over something. Apollo glanced at me before raising his voice, as if trying to impress me. Hermes, on the other hand, stopped arguing the moment walked in. He smiled sadly at me, as if he knew the pain I felt from losing Luke to Kronos. I couldn't imagine what Hermes was going through. Luke had always been his favorite. To see Luke turn against him like that must've been unimaginable.

Hermes left the cacophony of the gods' argument to come and join me.

"Good evening, Elizabeth," Hermes nodded his head in respect.

"Good evening, Lord Hermes," I replied with a curtsy. "Do you think it is possible to request an audience with y'all?"

"You could try it," Hermes said with a small smile.

"Excuse me!" I shouted over the noise.

"Hold on Elizabeth!" Zeus ordered bluntly with a hint of annoyance.

"Well looks like it will be a while," I muttered.

"You could always tell them to shut up," Hermes suggested with a shrug. I looked at him, then at the gods.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I ordered quite loudly. Everyone in the room, to put it plainly, shut up, and all of them were staring at me like I had lost… which I probably had. Triumphantly, I turned to Hermes, expecting a satisfactory smile. Instead, he looked completely and utterly shocked.

"What?" I asked, scrunching my face in confusion.

"Well when a demigod wants the gods to listen to them, we always tell them to say shut up. It's just that none of us thought that anyone actually had the guts to do it. You just proved us wrong," Hermes pointed out. I gave him a look that said "I cannot believe you just let me do that," and took in a secret amount of satisfaction when Hermes gulped a little at my stare. Then he smiled.

"I can see why Luke liked you. You speak your mind," Hermes said kindly. I felt my face flush and suddenly felt extremely confident in my ability to convince the gods to go along with my plan.

"Miss Banks! Have you lost your damn mind?" Zeus inquired incredulously.

"Yes, Zeus, I probably have. Now, I will let you get back to your argument later. Right now, I have an idea on how to help stop Kronos," I informed them. Now I had their attention. I only had to tell the most powerful beings in modern day to shut the hell up. No biggie.

"What do you mean?" It was Poseidon who spoke. I turned to my dad (which was unknown to everyone else).

"I know a way to help Percy defeat Kronos," I said.

"Can you get injured in the process of it?" Apollo questioned seriously.

"Yes. I could get severely injured, but then again, seeing… Luke," I forced myself to say his name without crying. "Turn into Kronos because Kronos persuaded him has already hurt me. I intend to send Kronos back where he belongs and get my damn boyfriend back!" Somewhere, I felt the earth quake a little from my anger.

"Then forget it," Apollo said immediately.

"Poseidon, stop it. You're causing an earthquake in China," Zeus commanded. I calmed myself for Poseidon's sake. Poseidon looked at me gratefully. Now, with a controlled tone (although my head was pounding from keeping it that way), I continued.

"Kronos knew Luke's weak link, he knew how to get to Luke," I said.

"You." Hermes had spoken so quietly that if I hadn't seen his lips move, I wouldn't have known it was him that said it.

"Exactly," I said.

"You're Luke's weakest link?" Apollo questioned solemnly, his face set in a grim line.

"Yes. And Luke told me that Kronos had sworn on the River Styx that he would never hurt me. That's the key right there. The key is to get Kronos to physically hurt me. Luke is still stirring in Kronos. I _know_ it. I can feel that he's not gone yet. If Kronos hurts me, then that could stir Luke up enough to fight back against him." Even when I wasn't using my Charmspeaking skills, I knew how powerful and persuasive I sounded.

"You think this could work?" Zeus asked curiously.

"I do," I declared. "This will have to wait until the time that Percy is to defeat Kronos, which mean this has to happen next year and it has to go right the first time. That's going to be the tricky part."

"I think this plan might work. It's risky though," Athena pointed out. "If you fail, it could be disastrous."

"There are times when you need to take risks Athena. This is one of them," I replied bluntly but respectfully. Athena studied me curiously.

"No. I don't want you getting hurt. This plan is insane!" Apollo nearly shouted.

"This plan is very well might be the deciding factor of what Percy does," Zeus defended. "I am for this plan."

"No, this plan is absurd," Poseidon argued. In shock, I turned to Poseidon. "I do not want to see Elizabeth get hurt!"

"Poseidon, if you don't mind my asking," Ares sneered. "Why do you care if this girl gets hurt?"

Gods, I hate Ares! But I was on his good side and I intended to stay there.

"Because I am fond of this girl! Along with Percy, _she_ is my favorite demigod. I do not want to see her get hurt!" Poseidon growled fiercely. Ares looked taken aback.

"Please, Lord Zeus, if Percy is to stop Kronos, I _need _to do this," I pleaded.

"A vote," Zeus ordered. "All those in favor!"

Six hands shot up: Hermes's, Athena's, Zeus's, Dionysus's, Ares', and Aphrodite's.

"All those in opposition!"

Six hands shot up: Apollo's (his shot up before Zeus had even finished his sentence), Poseidon's, Hera's, Demeter's, Hades', and Hephaestus's.

"Honestly, six each?" I mumbled.

"Call in Hestia to break the tie," Zeus commanded a nymph. The nymph scurried away. A few seconds later, Hestia appeared.

"Yes, my Lord?" Hestia bowed before standing up again.

"You are here to break the tie. Elizabeth, please explain your plan." I did as Zeus told me.

When I was done, Hestia looked at me carefully.

"I believe I am to side with Elizabeth. Her plan seems to be a good one," Hestia said. And with that, she disappeared. I turned to face the gods. That's when all Hades broke loose. Poseidon and Apollo started shouting at the top of their lungs. Hephaestus was taking it one on two with Ares and Aphrodite, Dionysus was trying to strangle Hera with vines while Demeter was breaking them. Hermes was next to Zeus trying to get order among the gods but it was no use. I was about to see if pretending to faint would get their attention but I didn't need to pretend. It felt like a train ran over me as I collapsed to the ground and I fell into blackness.

_Black swallowed me up. It was everywhere. Charon was nowhere to be found so I knew I wasn't dead. Of course, I was a goddess so I couldn't really die anyways._

"_Elizabeth? Please tell me this is you?" Luke's voice rang through my head._

"_L-Luke?" I stammered._

"_Thank Kronos I reached you. I've been trying for ages but you've seemed to be blocking me or something I don't know. How are Logan and Clara?" Luke inquired curiously._

"_I-I haven't been blocking you. I didn't even know I could contact you. They're okay but… WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT CONTACT ME SOONER?" I screamed at him._

"_I couldn't Elizabeth! Something was blocking me and I had to get around Kronos so that he wouldn't know I was contacting you!" Luke defended. I calmed down although I was still seething._

_In a _very _controlled voice, I managed to ask, "Does Kronos know now?"_

"_No. I made sure he had no clue I was contacting you. I don't want him knowing where you are and that Logan and Clara exist… for your protection." Luke's soothing voice calmed me down._

"_What would happen if he found out?"_

"_He would kidnap Logan and Clara and teach them to hate the gods… and you," Luke added the last part quietly._

"_Over my dead body," I growled._

"_He won't hurt you; he can't. He promised me by swearing on the Styx. I know you're mad at me for risking their safety along with yours but I had to know if you were okay. I've been worried and it's been driving Kronos insane at my _"mortal"_ emotions. I find it rather amusing actually," Luke chuckled._

"_Where are you?" I inquired quietly. Luke was silent. "Luke?"_

"_I'm here. It's just… I don't know exactly where I am. It's hard to explain. I can see what's going on through Kronos' eyes and I can feel exactly what he does because it's my body but I can't control anything. It's a strange sensation actually," Luke said thoughtfully._

"_I'm going to get you your body back," I promised._

"_How do you plan to do that?" Luke sounded amused._

"_I'm working on it," I huffed in annoyance at his amused tone._

"_Elizabeth, whatever you're planning to do, it won't work. And even if I did return to my body fully I would die," Luke said. He said it so calmly that it scared me._

"_How can you sound so calm?" I questioned, voice trembling._

"_I know that you and Logan and Clara are going to be safe when this is over; don't get me wrong Elizabeth. I want to be with you and them again so much you have no idea, but I don't know how. If there was a way, I would do it in the heartbeat that is currently being used by Kronos," Luke answered sincerely even though he added some humor to the sentence._

"_Don't say that name. It pisses me off too much," I mumbled._

"_Damn, he's waking up. Elizabeth, I have to go. I'll check up on you as often as I can. I love you," Luke's voice told me as it faded away._

"_Luke!" I cried out into the pitch black._

"_Elizabeth!" Another voice yelled._

My eyes shot open. The gods were all kneeling beside me (human-sized thank gods), staring worriedly at me. My head was propped up in somebody's lap… Apollo's…

"Elizabeth! Are you okay?" Apollo questioned worriedly, cupping my face.

"Yeah…" I murmured. I had the worst headache you could possibly imagine. Hermes's hand was resting across my forehead.

"She's not running fever so she didn't black out because of that," Hermes observed.

"No, it wasn't a fever," I agreed.

"What happened?" Poseidon inquired anxiously. "We all tried waking you up and nothing happened."

"It was an empathy link. You couldn't wake me up during it," I explained quietly, my headache receding.

"An empathy link? The only person you have an empathy link with is Luke," Aphrodite pointed out. I was silent.

"It wasn't Luke… was it?" Hermes inquired quietly. I nodded. Zeus mumbled a curse in Greek that was indecipherable.

"What did he want? I thought he was dead," Zeus said bluntly.

"He's not dead. Luke can see everything Kronos is doing but he can't control his body. He wanted to check up on me. He said he felt that something was upsetting me," I informed them, sitting up.

"Well that bastard is the reason you've been crying your heart out," Apollo retorted angrily as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"He did it for me!" I hissed.

"Elizabeth, I think you need to be under our supervision. Kronos wants you to be by his side but for now, I think I should let you go because Camp Half-Blood is being attacked and I have a feeling you want to fight in it," Poseidon said with a small smile.

"Yes, sir," I replied instantly.

"No way, am I letting her fight after she just blacked out," Apollo declared hotly.

"It's not your decision to make," I answered severely. "Can you take me there Lord Poseidon?"

"I can," Poseidon replied kindly. Taking a hold of his hand and removing Apollo's protective grip around my waist, I let Poseidon transport me to Camp Half-Blood. When we got there, we arrived at the entrance… I was in full armor.

"This was made especially for you in the forges of Atlantis. Wear it well daughter," Poseidon bowed.

"I shall Father," I said, kneeling in front of him. When he was gone, I got out _Cyclone_ and raced off towards the camp.

The camp was deserted but I heard lots of noise in the forest. I bolted through the forest, jumping and dodging everything in my path. I arrived at Zeus's fist just in time to see the first wave of monsters come through the labyrinth. It was on.

I let my body think for me. I dodged, slashed, rolled, stabbed, jumped, blocked, jabbed, kicked, punched, and chopped every enemy in my path. I was unstoppable.

"WILL!" Fi's cry made me whirl around. She was surrounded by _dracaena _women. Without thinking, I made my way over to her. I saw Will across from me fighting his way over there as well. I cut through two _dracaena _women in one clean swipe. Fi whirled around to see who I was. She wouldn't be able to tell who I was under my helmet. I couldn't let anyone know I was alive or else my plan for next year might not work. It was complicated but it had to be that way.

"Elizabeth?" Fi whispered in awe. Dammit! How the hell did she know? I didn't say anything as I changed my sword into daggers and threw a dagger at an enemy approaching from behind Fi. She had recovered her wits by now. She fought alongside me and Will against what had to be ten sphinxes. Gods how I hate those things! We finally destroyed all of them. Will and Fi turned to me. I saluted them before running off to help other kids.

I barreled into Percy and Annabeth to make sure they didn't get clubbed by a Cyclops. They both looked at me like I was nuts and I prayed to the gods hoping Percy wouldn't recognize me. I turned before he could possibly figure out who I was.

In the process, I nearly got trampled by _Kamp__é_. I hated that witch (with a "B" instead of a "W"). She hissed at me… I flipped her off before jumping as she swiped at me with her poisonous blades.

"It takes more than that to kill me butthole!" I shouted. Before she could swipe at me again, I ran off to defend Juniper's bush. She was holding her ground pretty well but I decided to help her anyways.

"Who are you?" She squeaked. I merely said nothing as I cut an enemy cleanly in two. Juniper must've decided I was on her side because she fought alongside me.

The whole fight was a blur. Monster after monster came after us, each time Juniper and I took care of them. Giants were one of the numerous monsters that flooded into camp. I decided to let everyone else take care of them until I saw them hurt Chiron. One giant took Chiron by surprise and knocked his back feet from under him. Chiron went down. That enraged me (and I'm pretty sure I caused an earthquake…). I left Juniper and Grover to get my revenge on the giants. Right before I reached the giant that had hurt Chiron, a horrible sound emanated around the fight. It hurt my head but I managed to make myself look to where it was coming from. It was Grover. The enemy went into a panic. Telkhines, Hell Hounds, enemy demigods, _dracaena_ women all fled back to the tunnel. In an instant, the only thing that gave evidence a fight had just occurred was a couple of small fires and some of the wounded campers crying for help.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

There were so many lost that it was hard… if Elizabeth had been here, she would've been torn up. She had grown up with most of these kids. I wondered about her as I watched the funeral pyres being lit. Where was she? Surely she knew what had happened to Luke? My main question and worry was whether she was alive or not. I almost didn't want to know in case it turned out to be bad news. As I watched the pyres burning, I sent out a silent message to Elizabeth. I knew we had some kind of connection to each other that allowed us to send telepathic messages to each other but I didn't know why.

_Elizabeth, if you're listening to me, please let me know you're alright. Everyone thinks you're dead. I don't want to believe them because I _know_ you're still out there. In fact, I think it was you who saved me and Annabeth from getting clubbed by that Cyclops. If you're out there, and I know you are, I have faith in you that you won't join Kronos. You're the strongest person I know. Please, Elizabeth, just let me know you're okay!_ I pleaded.

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>

I stood at the edge of the forest, in a spot where no one could see me but where I had a full view of what was happening. The fire that engulfed the pyre brought tears to my eyes. I wanted to go out and hug Will, Fi, Annabeth, and Percy… especially Percy.

_Elizabeth, if you're listening to me, please let me know you're alright. Everyone thinks you're dead. I don't want to believe them because I _know_ you're still out there. In fact, I think it was you who saved me and Annabeth from getting clubbed by that Cyclops. If you're out there, and I know you are, I have faith in you that you won't join Kronos. You're the strongest person I know. Please, Elizabeth, just let me know you're okay!_ Percy's voice pleaded in my head. It almost brought me to my knees. Not just that he guessed it was me that had barreled into him and Annabeth to protect them, but that he believed I was alive and that I wouldn't join Kronos. He had faith in me… unlike everyone I suppose. I wanted to reply so badly but I couldn't let him know I was alive. I just couldn't. Instead, I sent him a wave of emotion, a sad emotion with just the little piece of hope that was left in me.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

A wave of emotion hit me. It was sad, but with an iota of hope. If it was from Elizabeth, I couldn't tell because it blended with my emotions so much that it was hard to tell whether I was imagining it or not. However, I made myself believe it was from her. If I didn't, I would go crazy. I had never spent much time with Elizabeth but I felt close to her the instant I met her. She was okay, I knew it, and I also knew that someday in the future, I was going to see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey doke, well I have some bad news and some good news. Let's get the bad news over with first.<strong>

**The bad news: This story is almost over. I only have a few more chapters to go.**

**The good news: I'm going to write another Percy Jackson story! I have it all planned out and so when this story is completely finished and when my "Thanks" chapter is up, the sneak preview of the chapter will be up!**

**Moving on, you know the drill- REVIEW!**


	18. Dead or Alive

**Oh my goodness, this story is almost over! I can't believe it! I think I have three or four more chapters to go! Then I get to edit the sequel which for some reason I did first before all the other stories of this trilogy. Go figure. Anyways, read on!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**People are more difficult to work with than machines. And when you break a person, he can't be fixed." **

**~Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Battle of the Labyrinth**

Chapter 18: Dead or Alive

**Elizabeth's POV**

I walked to the palace of Olympus on orders from Zeus. I had no clue what he wanted me to do. The gods were fighting Typhon so what was so important that I had to know?

I pushed the doors open to find Hermes standing in the center of the room, holding something. What, I wasn't sure.

"Lord Hermes?" I asked hesitantly. Hermes turned around and gave me a beaming smile. I returned it.

"Elizabeth, please, come here," He said, beckoning me with his hand. I approached him, still cautious about what was going on.

"Yes, sir?"

"I do not have much time but I came here to say thank you. I cannot describe my gratefulness towards you," Hermes said with a prideful look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, unsure of what he meant.

"Because of you, Luke has held onto his humanity, giving Percy his chance to fight back. But more importantly, you were the love of Luke's life, and you gave him something to live for. He would've done anything for you. I knew his future, and I myself could not interfere… to a certain degree. That is why I sent Luke on that quest those seven years ago. I made sure he ran across your path. You are the reason this war started," Hermes continued. My mouth dropped open in surprise. I shut it quickly as a look of shame settled onto my face. "Yes, I know about that, but you are also the reason we are going to win this war."

"What?" I was bewildered.

"Your plan is brilliant. I know it will work because you will make it work. How, I cannot tell, but I do know that _you_ are going to be part of the reason we win this war," Hermes declared.

"I'm honored you feel that way Lord Hermes but-" I started. He cut me off.

"No buts. I want you to have this. It is a picture of you two at that little hideaway of yours. I was watching you two, making sure you stayed safe since you two have a knack for getting into trouble together, and I decided to take the picture. Hopefully that doesn't sound too stalkerish."

I took the picture from Hermes hands with tremulous hands. I stared at the amazing clarity of the photo. Luke and I were lying next to each other. My head was rested on his shoulder, just close enough to his heart that I could hear the steady rhythmic beat of it. Luke's head rested against mine and he had his muscular arm wrapped me. Our hands were clasped together which rested on his stomach. I was looking up at Luke and he was looking down at me. Both of us were beaming at each other. It took all of my willpower not to cry from looking at the picture. I remembered that night perfectly. It my last night with Luke when I was still ignorant of what his plans were… meaning that was the night before Luke left.

"Th-thank you," I stammered out quietly.

"You're welcome," Hermes said softly. "Now, I must be off. You, on the other hand, best go help your comrades. They're going to need your ninja skills."

"Ninja skills?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, I said ninja. Now get going and be _careful_!" Hermes ordered.

"Since when has careful ever been in my lexicon?" I laughed.

"It's always been there; you just choose to ignore it," Hermes retorted good-naturedly. How we were bantering when a war that was to determine the fate of the world was here, I don't know. Maybe it made us feel better to be in a lighter mood.

I turned my eyes away and when I looked back, Hermes was gone, leaving me alone in the Olympus palace and the picture of me and Luke in my hands.

Looking up at the sky, I said, "Kronos, come and get me."

**Will's POV**

Fi and I were separated from each other when Percy and Annabeth were ordering which groups to block certain tunnels. I kissed her goodbye, reluctantly letting her go off by herself.

I headed towards the Manhattan Bridge while Fi headed towards the Williamsburg Bridge. I happened to look up at a window in one of the taller buildings, not expecting to see anything… but I swear to the gods I caught a fleeting glimpse of someone. Whoever it was had seen me looking at them and disappeared from my view almost instantly.

"You okay Will?" Gina Larson asked, following my line of vision.

"Yeah, thought I saw something. I think the adrenaline I'm getting already is messing with me," I lied. Well, the adrenaline part was partially true because I swear my pulse was loud enough for people to hear it two feet away from me.

Gina nodded and together we walked towards the Manhattan Bridge. When we reached the bridge, Connor and I started shouting out orders to our group telling them their positions. They obediently listened.

In the distance, I could see the Titan Army coming towards us. It was an impressive sight as the troops marched in perfect beat rhythm with each other… all hundreds of them…

**Elizabeth's POV**

The moment Will saw me, I vanished behind the curtains in the apartment I had broken into. Luke had taught me many things… one of them being how to pick locks. Probably not the best thing to know but it did come in handy more than I would like to admit.

I heard from far away the faint, marching footsteps of the Titan Army. I think it was my goddess powers acting up alerting me about the enemy. I transferred myself to the top floor of the Empire State Building. With the best taxi cab whistle I had ever done, Ace, the Pegasus I had flown my first year at camp, appeared from the clouds.

_Hey, Lizzie!_ He greeted me.

_Don't call me that!_ I snapped.

_Eesh! Someone's in a bad mood…_

_Well we're about to fight a battle that could very well determine the fate of the world. I think I'm going to be in a pretty bad mood. _ I pointed out.

_Nooo, really? _Ace retorted.

_Are all pegasi as sarcastic as you?_

_Please, they call me _Ace _for a reason. I'm an ace at sarcasm,_ Ace said cockily.

_Okay, okay, do get on your high horse Ace. I need you focused for this,_ I said.

_I'm at your complete and utter service,_ Ace replied, bowing. I rolled my eyes although I smiled a little bit at his antics.

"Come on; let's go kick some Titan butt."

Ace and I flew over the Manhattan Bridge at breakneck speed.

"Drop me there!" I ordered. Ace obeyed and I rolled off of his back twenty feet from the ground. I landed gracefully in a crouched position in front of the whole cabin that was defending the area. Of course, I realized I had landed right next to Will who seemed speechless at the sight of me although I was pretty certain he had no idea who I was at the present time. Without a word, I set out to destroy every single monster in my path. There was no way in Hades name that I was going to allow the Titans to overrun us here.

I slashed, dodged, rolled, jumped, kicked, thrashed, jabbed, stabbed, laughed, flipped, skipped twirled, hacked, sliced, cut, chopped, and punched everything in my way. I scared myself at the unbeknownst power I now beheld due to my new… status I guess you could say.

When the enemies finally retreated, I whistled for Ace to pick me up. He did so without any hesitation at all.

_You kicked some major Titan butt down there. Geez woman. Remind me never to get on you bad side,_ Ace snorted. I patted him on the neck as I ordered him to fly to the building next to the Plaza Hotel where the demigods had decided to set up camp.

I rested for a while. I'm exactly sure how long. All I knew was that I needed some rest badly. Who knew that gods got tired? I certainly didn't.

**Grover's POV**

Percy had crashed after making sure Annabeth was alright and after I had given my report of the war. Everyone was bandaging their wounds or cleaning themselves up or eating themselves silly. That was what it was like… until the doors swung open with an impressive force. A person, a female by the looks of it, strode in. Her head was held with confidence, her back was straight, and she looked like she could kick some major A-S-S. Every demigod in the room had their swords ready, their bows drawn, their shields up. It didn't faze the girl in the least. Her armor was like nothing I've ever seen. It had swirling designs on it that resembled waves. A trident lay in the dead center of the breast plate with smaller symbols surrounding it in a circle. All the symbols were the symbol of one of the gods: Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, Athena, Ares, Hestia, Hades, Artemis, and Dionysus. It was an awe-inspiring, terrifying sight. Mainly it was the girl that was terrifying. Her hazel eyes roamed over everyone. They weren't evil-looking in the least. In fact, they looked sad.

"Who are you?" I asked, sounding much braver than I felt. The girl shifted her attention to me.

"G-Man?" The voice was smooth and sweet. It was so familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Who are you?" I repeated. The girl removed her helmet. A wave of shock along with a simultaneous gasp among everyone went through the room. Elizabeth Banks stood in front of all of us.

"Elizabeth?" I nearly squeaked. Elizabeth smiled nervously.

"Hi, Grover… everybody," Elizabeth whispered. We all stood there in a stupor. Everyone had put down their weapons in order to grasp the concept that Elizabeth Banks was standing perfectly healthy (or at least she appeared that way on the outside) in front of us. We had thought she was dead.

"Elizabeth!" A voice exclaimed. Andrew DiNozzo pushed his way out of the crowd. He nearly tackled Elizabeth in his bear hug.

"Andy!" Elizabeth cried out joyfully, returning his hug. On that note, everyone rushed to Elizabeth and repeated Andy's hug. Fi and Will were the first to reach her. Fi had a hold of Elizabeth for five minutes straight before the idea came to her that everyone else wanted to hug her as well. Fi released Elizabeth therefore allowing the horde of demigods and satyrs and Hunters to hug her. She even had the respect of the Hunters which was an amazing feat considering how the Hunters hated practically everyone that wasn't a Hunter.

Once the hugging was done (which literally took over twenty minutes), we allowed Elizabeth some breathing room.

"Where _were_ you? We thought you were dead!" I said. Elizabeth hesitated somewhat.

"I was… busy…" Elizabeth replied, obviously not wanting to go into detail, but I knew what she meant. She had been busy trying to get Luke to turn back.

"I see," I said.

"Grover, can I talk to you privately?" Elizabeth inquired seriously.

"Sure." I motioned for Elizabeth to follow me out of the room and to an empty room where we could talk privately. When we were alone, I asked, "What's up?"

"How are Percy and Annabeth?" She asked immediately.

"Annabeth was injured pretty severely but she's healing well. Percy is sacked out right now," I informed her.

"Thank the gods Annabeth is all right," Elizabeth murmured. "Listen, I hate to wake up Percy but I would really like to talk to him."

With a reluctant sigh, I agreed.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to Grover shaking me awake. His eyes were wide and alert, meaning something was a matter.

"What's wrong G-Man?" I asked groggily.

"Dude, you have to come see this!" Grover exclaimed. I sat up and followed Grover to an empty room. Grover opened the door allowing me to walk in. A slim figure stood at the windowsill, looking out at the city below.

She turned around. My eyes got huge as the girl smiled at me.

"Hi Percy," She greeted nervously.

"Elizabeth!" I exclaimed, running up to hug her. Grover shut the door, leaving me alone with Elizabeth. From the looks of it, she looked perfectly healthy. But with a further inspection, I could see the faint dark circles under her eyes that were being hidden by makeup and her tired expression. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"Better now that I know you're alive," I answered truthfully. Elizabeth smiled at that. "Where have you been?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. "With Luke…"

"Why?" I inquired, knowing full well what the answer was.

"I was trying to knock some sense in his thick, stubborn, blonde head and I almost succeeded… but Kronos beat me to it. I think I had messed with the Fates too much and they made sure that Kronos won over me so now I have a score to settle with Kronos and the Fates. Ugly old hags…" Elizabeth muttered. Thunder rolled across the cloudless blue sky. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"Can- can I ask you something kind of personal?" I questioned quietly.

"Shoot," Elizabeth replied.

I took a deep breath. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you still love him? After everything he's done to you?" I looked at her curiously.

"Truthfully, I have no freaking idea although I have a theory and an explanation. My explanation is that the ordeals Luke and I endured together would bring almost anyone together. We have been through too much for me to have given up on him. My theory is that the Fates, the old hags, were both kind and evil. Kind in the sense that they introduced me to my soul mate. It's rare that people meet their soul mate, especially so young. Evil in the sense that they knew what Luke's path was and that they gave me the hope that I could change him back. I was wrong," Elizabeth explained quietly. She looked away, obviously not trying to cry. I pulled her into a hug which triggered the water-works. The tears dried up as they touched my skin thanks to my powers. She trembled the whole time she cried. I think she had been holding it in for a while.

"Elizabeth?" I asked once she had stopped crying.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth sniffed. Her bloodshot eyes looked at me helplessly.

"How long have you been holding that in?"

"Since the day after Luke turned into Kronos," Elizabeth admitted.

"Listen to me; we _will_ make sure that Luke turns back to the gods' side. I will need your help though because he _loved_ you. If there is one thing I'm certain about, it's that you were Luke's life," I assured her.

"We'll win this Percy because I know you'll make the right decision," Elizabeth replied.

"Thanks. I hope you're right…" I said.

"I'm always right." Elizabeth shrugged nonchalantly. "Now, I think I've kept you up long enough. You go back to bed."

"You're not going to leave are you?" I asked worriedly.

"No, I'm staying here. I'm done leaving y'all."

"You left us for good reasons," I observed.

"That doesn't matter. I'm done leaving, I'm done running, I'm done. Tonight, Kronos is going to regret that he ever thought he could defeat the gods."

_He's also going to regret the day he ever chose to use Luke as his host because now Elizabeth isn't just fighting for the gods, she's fighting because she's out for blood_, I thought.

**Okay, and that was the eighteenth chapter! Wow, six pages on Word. Didn't expect it to be that long. Alright, you know the drill. Review and spread the word!**


	19. Black Gold

**Hey y'all! I'm skipping ahead of all the battles because that's way too much writing for me and I don't want to get anything wrong so yeah. But this is going to be an intense chapter. Oh, and there might be a little cussing here and there.**

**Anyways, read on and enjoy!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**Getting something and having the wits to use it… those are two different things."**

**~Hera from **_**The Battle of the Labyrinth**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Black Gold<p>

**Elizabeth's POV**

I fought alongside pretty much everyone on the gods' side. There was quite a lot that happened from Percy riding a pig to centaurs scaring the hell out of the enemy with arrows that had pinwheels on them to Kronos getting squashed by a wigged out Hyperborean, and then Kronos deciding to break the spell around Manhattan which made all the mortals wake up which then made chaos ensue. Kronos ducked into the lobby after he ordered his forces to fight. Percy and Annabeth and Grover and Thalia started fighting but I fought for a path to the lobby. This was it. It was time for my plan to unravel. However, for that to occur, I had to get to the elevator first. I slashed a whole row of _dracaena _women into oblivion and I killed a Hyperborean too.

It didn't take me long to reach the elevator. I strode in and hit the"special floor" button. The elevator moved up. And, even when the end of the world was possibly near, it played horrible 80's music, which this time it happened to be Mr. Roboto for the gods only know why. And the elevator ride, I'm not sure if this is a way to make people second-guess themselves on their trip up to Olympus or something, but the elevator ride lasts as long as the song so my ride up to the elevator was over five minutes with some high-pitched chorus going "Domo, domo, Mr. Roboto" and then some guy with a high-pitched voice singing "You're wondering who I am, machine or mannequin, with parts made in Japan, I am the modern man." Domo my butt. Yeah, I think I would rather fight Kronos than listen to Mr. Roboto… I _think_.

Finally, the song ended and so did the elevator ride. I walked out of the elevator before stopping short. Olympus was in ruins. Broken pieces of statue were scattered all over the place. Poseidon's head, a statue head of Poseidon that is, lay in front of me. I picked it up gently and moved it to the side. Then I continued my way to the palace of Olympus. I could see Kronos entering the palace. I broke out into a run. There was no way I was letting Kronos destroy this place.

I used my goddess powers to make me go faster. I couldn't risk Kronos realizing I was a god by transporting myself to the front steps of the palace.

It took me less than two minutes to reach the steps when in reality it should've taken me much longer, even when running. I crashed through doors and whipped out my sword. Kronos whirled around to see who it was. When his eyes laid on me, he grinned.

"My, my, my, Elizabeth Banks. How do you like my new body?" Kronos asked, lifting his hands up in a mocking question. I snarled.

"You bastard!" I shouted. Kronos smirked.

"You talk to your boyfriend like that?" Kronos taunted.

"You're not my boyfriend," I pointed out.

"I am in your boyfriend's body though," Kronos countered.

"You're not my boyfriend! Luke, please! Hear me!" I pleaded.

"Don't try it little girl. It won't work on him!"

"You said him…" I noted. I decided to change my tactic.

"Luke! I know you can hear me! Please, fight him!" I begged.

"I-I can't! He's too strong!" Kronos's voice changed into Luke's. It was miraculous.

"Luke! We're family!" I cried. Luke/Kronos looked at me and for a moment, the evil golden eyes changed back to the beautiful crystal blue of Luke's. It was working!

"Luke! Think of Logan and Clara!" I yelled with my voice cracking. Luke moved towards me but stopped abruptly. His eyes flashed back to gold.

"No!" I screamed. "You'll pay for what you have done to Luke! You…!" I won't repeat what I said, you don't want to know. Just think of every bad name you can call someone in English and Greek; if you thought of it, I said it. Kronos looked down at me with distaste.

"You could have saved him if you had joined us." Kronos purred.

"You're ignorant, Kronos!" I fired.

"How is that little one?" Kronos inquired, his face now amused.

"You chose the wrong guy to use as a host. You never, EVER, want to mess with a pissed of grand-daughter of Aphrodite and daughter of Poseidon!" I yelled. Then I made Olympus shake and made water splash Kronos in the face. Kronos was taken aback by my attack and by my announcement. In his confusion, I made my move. I struck his upper left arm; I was thrown back by the yell of Kronos. I knew what his weakness was but my aim had been too high. The look on Kronos' face was beyond mad, it was murderous, lethal. I stood up and went for another attack but Kronos picked me up and threw me up in the air. I realized my plan had worked as I crashed into a marble pillar with bone-shattering force. I fell towards the ground, my vision hazy from the impact. Then I fell unconscious as the marble pillar fell on top of me.

* * *

><p>I woke up to an ear-splitting yell. When it was over, I opened my eyes. The sight that befell me was horrendous. Luke was sprawled out in the middle of the room, his left side, mainly his arm, bleeding profusely. His breathing was labored. I barely saw that Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were in the room as well before I blasted all the rubble away from me and ran to Luke. I slid next to him. Sitting Indian style, I gently placed his head in my lap. The tears started streaming down my face. His eyes were blue, I noticed. He was truly back. My hands cupped his face.<p>

"Luke…" I murmured as Percy came over to sit next to Luke. Annabeth, who was being supported by Grover, came over as well. The two of them kneeled next to each other. Luke started speaking but the ringing in my ears was so loud I couldn't hear anything. Something wasn't right. Luke shouldn't be breathing like this. He should be okay now. But he wasn't. His breathing was labored, he was as pale as death itself and all of his movements were jerky and weak.

I started crying harder because the realization that Luke was going to die struck me. After everything we had been through together, he was going to die on me now. Now that we could actually have a decent, normal life (or as normal as a demigod's life could be), he was going to die on me. This wasn't possible. It wasn't happening to me.

"Elizabeth?" Luke's voice breached my never-ending thoughts. I sniffled because I thought I was imagining it.

"Elizabeth?" Luke's voice repeated. I realized my eyes were shut in attempt to block my tears from flooding Olympus. I opened them to find Luke staring at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you," He whispered as he choked back a sob. That made me cry harder.

"I love you, Luke," I replied. Luke coughed and to my horror, he coughed up blood. "Luke, you can't leave me! You can't leave your family."

I was sobbing uncontrollably now. Nothing on earth could stop me now.

"I won't. I'll be in your hearts. Don't let them for-forget me," Luke begged. He struggled to lift his hand to my face, but he was too weak so Percy helped him.

"Goodbye, my beautiful Elizabeth, daughter of Poseidon," Luke said softly. Then his hand went limp and it fell to the floor.

"Luke! Luke! NO!" I screamed. I bent my face down closer to his, trying to get him to wake up. I kissed him and it didn't work. He was really gone…

The power that had been welling up inside me during the whole time finally exploded and I knew that somewhere, I was causing massive destruction, but I didn't care. All I could think about was that Luke was dead… dead because of _me_. I pulled him up into my lap. His head rested against my shoulder as I wrapped my arms protectively around him. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and cried what seemed to be forever.

I felt the gods enter the room but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything right then and there. Hands were placed on my back and I felt someone trying to tug me away but I wouldn't budge. I was _not_ going to let go of Luke.

"Elizabeth, you need to let go," Someone whispered. I peeked out to see who it was. It was Hermes. Apollo came over, his face full of sadness. He helped Hermes lift me up because my legs wouldn't support themselves. The Fates came in and snipped a blue string, making me sob harder which I didn't know was possible because I knew that the string they had snipped was Luke's life. I looked one of them in the eye and I saw parts of my future. Logan and Clara when they were twenty and then it flashed to where I was with Luke… but how was that possible? Assuming the Fates were messing with me, I blew it off and continued to cry. Luke was wrapped in a white and green shroud and was carried away. By now, I was able to stand but when I saw Luke being carried away, nothing could stop me from falling back into blackness.

* * *

><p>I felt someone dabbing my forehead with a cool towel. I opened my eyes to see Luke with a rag in his hand, dipping it in a bucket of water.<p>

"Luke?" I murmured. Luke's expression turned pained.

"No, not Luke. It's Hermes." I made my eyes focus and I realized it really was Hermes, not Luke. Hermes looked a little older than Luke.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up. My world spun but I made myself stay sitting up.

"You don't remember?" Hermes inquired.

"I remember that Luke…" the last word choked up in my throat and I started crying again. Hermes wrapped his arms around me as a father would do. Little did he know that he had been going to be my father-in-law.

When I finally stopped crying, I managed to ask what had happened after I blacked out. Hermes went on to say that Luke was burned at a pyre a few days later and that I had been in and out of consciousness for eight days. The gods had been worried that I was going to die from shock. I laughed at that.

"So you're a daughter of Poseidon?" Hermes queried, dabbing my face with the cold rag again.

"Yeah. Found out the year after Luke… turned…" I said. Everything I said went back to Luke; I realized that was because Luke played such a big part in my life.

"Zeus wasn't too happy when he found out but he still loves you all the same," Hermes said.

"I'm honored," I snorted.

"Listen, the gods want to talk to you if you're up to it," Hermes told me. I nodded, telling him it was alright. He left me so that I could change into decent set of clothes and make myself look presentable. I did it in a rather short amount of time too.

I headed out to the throne room with Hermes by my side to help support me. When I entered the room, Poseidon came rushing towards me. He hugged me so fiercely I thought I was going to spontaneously combust. He released me after a few minutes, asking me repeatedly if I was alright.

"I'm fine," I assured him.

"Miss Banks," Zeus began. "We are very grateful for what you did in your part to save Olympus. Without you and some other demigods, we wouldn't be here. Therefore, we would like to give you whatever you'd like."

"Whatever I'd like…" I murmured. I stared at the direction I remembered them taking Luke. He was the only thing I ever wanted.

"Lord Zeus, I do not want anything. The only thing I wanted is gone, hopefully in Elysium," I answered. The gods fell silent as they realized what I meant.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth," Apollo said quietly. I looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Miss Banks, would you perhaps mind staying on Olympus with us? With Hestia? She has requested that you stay with her because she wants company… we also agree to this because she's a good… therapist," Zeus said.

"I'd be honored to stay," I said.

"Wonderful." Zeus clapped his hands. "You're dismissed."

I left the palace quickly and headed towards Hestia's house; I wanted to see my kids. I started walking faster and before I knew it, I was running. I bolted into Hestia's house. She was sitting on the floor playing with Logan and Clara. The twins looked up at me before squealing "Mommy!"

I picked them up in my arms, hugging them tightly.

"Thank you for keeping them safe," I said to Hestia.

"You've got yourself quite a handful there. They kept me on my toes." Hestia smiled. "They missed you."

"And I missed them."

"I think I will let you have some alone time with them. You deserve it," Hestia said before vaporizing out of them room. I went to a room that was obviously a guest room and lay down with Logan and Clara in my arms. They fell asleep against me instantly as my mind started reeling.

I started playing back everything that had happened, but one memory that struck me in particular was of when the Fates showed me with Luke when Logan and Clara were in their twenties. That sent my mind haywire. What if there was a way to get Luke back?

Plans started formulating in my head.

I was going to get Luke back if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the last chapter! Oh my gods! Incredible right? I'll have another chapter up with all my thanks and it might have an excerpt from the sequel which I'm going to rewrite. Please review!<strong>


	20. Thanks

**Wow, I can't believe this story was only twenty chapters! That's insane considering the prequel was five chapters longer. Now, I like to do a thanks chapter at the end of all my stories. This wasn't my idea, it was 101EmilyRox's idea. But I do feel the need to say thanks to all my readers :)**

**Here's to all the countries that read my story (it's a long list):**

United States

United Kingdom

Australia

Germany

Canada

Nigeria

China

Norway

Republic of Korea

India

Barbados

Argentina

Philippines

Belgium

Ireland

Denmark

Trinidad and Tobago

Sweden

Hong Kong

Netherlands

Brazil

Malaysia

Singapore

France

Austria

Vietnam

South Africa

Taiwan

Islamic Republic of Iran

Slovakia

Finland

Hungary

Bulgaria

Romania

Cyprus

Mexico

Spain

United Arab Emirates

New Zealand

Italy

Portugal

Uruguay

Japan

Bahamas

Myanmar

Switzerland

Russian Federation

Indonesia

**Wow, two countries short of fifty! I think that's a new record for me!**

**Anyways, moving on to my wonderful reviewers who are the reason I kept writing this story! They are:**

The Ice Within

ka72ty

15Demigod15

darklilyofthevalley

notoptimistic132

IFoundAPickle

The Price of Freedom

And my anonymous reviewer

**Now moving on to everyone who added my story to their favorites:**

The Ice Within

darklilyofthevalley

IFoundAPickle

ka72ty

coffeethief

HazelNutBrownies

Inferno Caeli

jacob2119

Madness is me

meeeethegre8

Morgan94

storm46

xDelightedDreams

Yuki Daviji

**Now time to thank the people who added this story to their story alert:**

ka72ty

darklilyofthevalley

notoptimistic132

shadowprincesslover22

snowymoonpaw

theblackwriter

Traitie4eva

wolveshill

**Thank y'all to those who reviewed, your reviews are priceless (especially the ones who reviewed almost every chapter), to those who added this story to their favorites, to those who added this story to their story alerts, and to those who did all three. In appreciation of y'all, I've decided after all to give an excerpt from the sequel, **_**Return of a Hero**_**. Here it is:**

My name is Elizabeth Banks. I am 21 years old.

Now, I would be one of the older demigods you would have met, but then again, I haven't been a demigod in three years. Poseidon and Aphrodite changed me into a goddess the second year of the second Titan War. Of course, my boyfriend didn't know I was a goddess even after he died. In fact, you probably know him, Luke Castellan.

One of my best friends, even though I didn't really see him that much, was Percy Jackson. Percy didn't understand why I loved Luke after Luke turned evil and had hurt me so many times and frankly, I don't know myself. It's just that kind of love.

Anyway, I'm a tall blonde girl with hazel eyes and a slender figure. I met Luke my first year at camp, which was when I was fourteen, he was fifteen. No one knew what to do with me because I had a decent aim at archery, could kick butt at sword fighting, could fly the pegasi like a breeze, I wasn't too shabby at wrestling, could scale the lava-flowing mountain in a weeks' time without getting burned and I excelled at canoeing, which really isn't that heroic of a sport but hey, who knows, I might need it one day in my immortal life.

Everyone knew I was the granddaughter of Aphrodite, but no one knew who my father was except me. He was Poseidon. I was shocked when I found out because it was a year after Luke had turned evil and that meant that he had fallen off the wagon not once, but twice! Not good now is it? Most thought I was a daughter of Athena. Little did they know I was her enemy's daughter. That's ironic, isn't it? Well, a few weeks before Luke hosted Kronos, we had twins, a boy and a girl. The boy was born first and I chose Logan as his name. Luke chose the girls name and chose Clara. Logan looked just like his father, the only difference was the mouth; he had my mouth. Clara looked just like me except for the eyes, which were a crystal blue, just like her fathers. I don't know what took over me after Luke died but I guess I went into rage? Denial? Both? What do you call it when you do something really stupid because something really got to you? I'll have to think about that. So, call me crazy, but I was so upset about Luke's death that I kind of lost it and decided to go on a mission to save him from the Underworld. No one knew what I was doing and I planned to keep it that way. I was walking around to get supplies until Ares crossed my path. Now usually, his aura doesn't bother me since I'm related to Aphrodite and she's immune to his "bad-boy" charm as she calls it. He's really just a big bully but I don't have the heart to tell her. However, today, it was bugging the Hades out of me.

"Ares, move out of the way," I ordered, annoyed. He predictably didn't move.

"Let me get this straight. You, a demigod, is ordering me, a god, to move out of the way? I say no. Not until you tell me what you're doing," Ares decided with a smug grin. I forgot to tell you, only Poseidon and Aphrodite knew about me being a goddess. It was an advantage thing.

"And why do I have to tell you what I'm doing?" I snarled.

"Because I can kick your you-know-what. I don't trust you right now," Ares retorted. I snorted.

"I'd like to see you try." I muttered.

"What was that punk? You know what? I'm going to take you to the council. They will get it out of you," Ares declared, grabbing my arm. I didn't refuse. I was too tired to fight. I could use my grandmother's ability to Charmspeak to get myself out if this situation if I had to. He led me to the doors that opened up to the most magnificent room you will ever see (if you're lucky enough to see it).

The gods were seated in the usual U-shape, with Zeus and Hera in the middle. Poseidon was sitting next to Zeus. I smiled at my father; he returned it without any hesitation.

"Ares, why did you bring Miss Banks?" Zeus inquired, his intense blue eyes flitting between me and Ares.

"We need to watch this girl. She's up to no good," Ares replied hotly.

"I agree. As much as I am shocked by agreeing with my dim-witted brother, I have also felt that she is unstable ever since Luke has… passed." Athena stood up and she spoke cautiously, looking at Hermes out of the corner of her eye because Hermes wasn't fairing well either and he lost his temper if you said the wrong thing about his son at the wrong time (which was kind of the same situation with me). When Athena spoke, everyone listened since she was the goddess of wisdom, weaving and battle strategy.

"Thanks Sis-wait a minute, HEY!" Ares roared at Athena's insult, he let go of my arm and started towards Athena who was smirking at her brother.

"I have sensed that she is distraught about what has happened over the summer. She is my second favorite demigod next to my daughter," he hesitated at saying his daughter. The way he said that made me think about something. Had Zeus fallen off the wagon again as well? Zeus continued. "Even if she is the daughter of my brother Poseidon who had two affairs under our pact, perhaps she needs to get away from here. Haven't you always wanted to travel the world?"

"Yes, I have. I didn't know you were listening though," I answered quietly.

"I, Zeus, am allowing you to leave Olympus to go explore the world. Then perhaps, you can clear your mind. I would like you to send postcards from everywhere you go so we can keep track of where you go though."

"Yes sir. Thank you, Lord Zeus. I better go start packing." My mind was whirling. I was going on a trip where I could go anywhere I want… and I knew my exact destination. Los Angeles, California. Home of movie stars, beaches, and the Underworld.


	21. Preview

**Hi y'all! So this is just a preview of part of the first chapter of my new Percy Jackson story which will be a trilogy. The first story is called **_**Unknown **_**and here is the preview. The chapter will be up Friday night.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**But, uh, you're gonna have to promise me one thing. When you see my dad on the highway to hell? Kick his ass for me."**

**~Luke Castellan from the Percy Jackson movie**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Excerpt from Chapter 1: My Parents Go AWOL<strong>_

**Silena**

Silena Jackson sat in the windowsill of her room drawing a building of grandeur and awe. It was strongly influenced by Greek architecture which Silena loved. She didn't know why but anything Greek fascinated her. The same went for her elder brother, Luke Jackson.

Silena glanced over at their most recent family portrait on her wall.

Her father, Percy Jackson, stood proudly behind Silena and Luke, who were sitting down. Percy's black hair contrasted sharply with her mother's blonde hair.

Her mother, Annabeth Jackson, stood next to him with her arm linked through his. Her blonde hair tumbled around her shoulders. Her mother's smile was full of pride and joy.

Luke was sitting in front of his father. They looked exactly alike from their eyes to their build save for the fact that Luke had inherited Annabeth's blonde locks. He was tall, taller than his father, and one of the tallest kids in their high school. Luke was going to be a senior.

Lastly, there was Silena, sitting in front of her mother. She was the spitting image of her mother with the exception that she had inherited her father's jet black hair. Her hair contrasted sharply with her stormy gray eyes which lightened or darkened depending on her mood. She was going to be a junior this year.

"Silena!" Her mother called. Silena set down her sketch and went downstairs.

"Yeah, mom?" Silena asked.

"Lara's on the phone," Her mom said. Silena took the phone from her mother.

"Hey, Lara," greeted Silena cheerfully.

"Hey! Do you want to go see Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes! Let me see if I can go though." Covering the phone with her hand, Silena asked her mom, "May I go to the movies to see Sherlock Holmes?"

"You may."

Uncovering the phone, Silena agreed to go to the movies.

"Where's Luke?" Mr. Jackson asked, walking into the kitchen after Silena had hung up with Lara.

"He's with some friends playing football at the park," Silena replied, grabbing an apple.

"I see. And where might you be going?"

"To the movies with Lara," Silena said, grabbing her purse.

"Be careful. We love you," Mrs. Jackson said with a smile.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Love you!" Silena shouted as she walked out of their house.

The movie had been amazing. Robert Downey Jr. had looked fantastic, even when he had dressed up as a woman Silena had to admit.

Silena searched for her key to the house in her purse. Her purse was an absolute nightmare. She made a mental note to herself that she was going to have to clean it out soon… meaning in a few days, possibly weeks.

Finally, she found it and opened the front door.

Silena nearly screamed when she saw that her house had been ransacked.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey doke, that was part of the first chapter. I hoped you like it. The full chapter will be up tomorrow night hopefully!<strong>


End file.
